Love with a Succubus
by dragomaster312
Summary: This is a Male Reader insert story from Rosario Vampire that I took part in a couple years back. The credit will go to those who took part. But just in case, kids stay away. Love scenes later. I also want to say that I have not nor will I ever read the manga, so mange fans you don't like then too bad so sad. Deal it! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Before we get started, I just want to let you guys know that I do not own this chapter what so ever! This chapter is from and modified to fit in with this website. The Credit goes to a past user from called 2much2do. I hope you like it!_

You were a nineteen year old boy named (name). You graduated from your high school as a first year but in your second year, you were transferred to a school called Yokai Academy. The reason being was that your father is the foremost expert on folklore and occult matters at a large university in Japan. You didn't know how well connected he was until he informed you that a good friend of his, the head of Yokai wanted to start an exchange program. He then went on to explain that the school was for monsters learning to live in human society. At first you didn't quite believe him, but then again you knew that your dad has been involved with some strange stuff. After thinking about it you decided that going to a school for monsters might be a once in a life time experience.

And so it was arranged. You had the weirdest bus ride there. The bus driver was really creepy which made you have second thoughts about it, but when you arrived you were greeted by your fathers friend, the Headmaster. He was actually a friendly person when you talked to him. Then he explained not to tell the other students and teachers that you were human and only he and his assistant Ruby would know you weren't a monster. After he finished giving you the guidelines and rules he left you alone in the office with Ruby. When you saw her, you couldn't help but look her up and down checking her out. Ruby caught you looking and she smiled which made you turn beat red and look away.

"So later on would you like me to introduce you to some of your classmates?" she asked you.

"Um sure. That would be cool."

"Good. Meet me at the bell tower in about an hour. I know some people that you should meet. They're in the newspaper club and would just love to meet you."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then."

So here you were walking around what seems to be a normal campus. All the kids you saw as you walked around, looked like any other normal human you would meet at any other school.

"It's hard to believe they are actually monsters," you thought.

You went to a water fountain to get yourself a drink. As you raise your head from the fountain you catch a glimpse at the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. She has bluish hair and her massive breasts are stretching her yellow sweater to the point of almost ripping. She looks over at you staring at her chest and you look up and lock eyes. You both blush.

"Crap not again! If this goes on, I'm gonna be known as a pervert. Anyhoo, who the hell is that?!" I thought liking what you were seeing.

You continued to stare at each other until a little girl in a brown witch hat came up to her and tugged at her arm.

"Come on Kurumu! We're going to be late!" she said.

"OK Yukari. I'm coming," she replied and you watched the girl that was named Kurumu and the girl named Yukari walk away until they disappeared from sight.

"Wow! I hope I have her in one of my classes," I thought to myself. Then I looked up at the clock. It's was nearly time for you to meet Ruby.

"Wait! Oh crap! I better get going. I gotta meet Ruby near the bell tower in twenty minutes!"

You readjusted your bag and headed for the bell tower. As walked to the tower, you felt a slight chill as a cool breeze blows over you, making you realize that fall is almost here. Then a thought crossed your mind. A thought about the girl named Kurumu.

"Wait, if she's a student here then that means she is a monster. I wonder what her true form looks like?"

You tried to picture in your mind what kind of monster she is, but you can't imagine such a beautiful girl being any kind of horrible monster. You also tried to picture what the true forms of the various other students you saw around you as you walked. This much you knew. One of the biggest school rules was to maintain a human appearance no matter what. You're lucky that this school had such a rule or you might be in trouble. You were a human after all. Soon you made it to the bell tower. You sat on a bench across from the bell tower and waited for Ruby. You didn't have to wait very long when you saw her walking up the sidewalk. She waves at you and you wave back.

"Hey there. Did you wait very long?" she asked me.

"No. Just got here actually."

As she approached you look her up and down again. Ruby noticed this and she looked at you with a teasing grin on her face.

"What's up? Find something you like?" she teased.

"N-no! Nothing. Nothing at all."

You blushed and turned your head to look the other way which made her giggle.

"Crap. Why do I keep doing that and getting caught? I really have got to stop doing that," you scolded yourself.

"Anyway are you ready?"

"Sure, lets go."

The two of you walk back across campus to a small building that looks a little rundown. As you walk into the building and the main room you see four girls sitting around a table along with a guy. As you looked at the girls, you realized that two of them were the ones you saw earlier. Kurumu and Yukari. Then Ruby introduced you to your five classmates.

"Everyone this is (Name). (Name), this is Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore," said Ruby.

Everyone responded with a friendly hi or hello. You greeted them back. Although you were a little shy.

"Okay then. I'll leave things in your hands Tsukune. Make sure you show (name) the ropes okay?"

"Don't worry Ruby. You can count on me," said Tsukune.

"Okay then. I'll see you later (name). Have fun.," said Ruby as she left the room. Then Tsukune turned to you and smiled.

"Well then since we're about to start the meeting, why don't you take a seat (name)?"

"Sure."

Tsukune began the meeting and you went to take your seat. But as you were about to pick a place to sit, Yukari grabbed your arm and pulled you down into the chair next to her. Yukari looks at you funny like she was checking you out and scooted closer to you. Kurumu who was sitting on your right, gave Yukari a dirty look and then scooted closer to you as well. You felt a little embarrassed as the rest of the group had now noticed their behavior. Tsukune looked at the three of you at first and then continued talking about newspaper club business like he never saw what happened. You listened for a while, but you really didn't find that exciting which made you start to zone out. Then you felt something touch your right shin. Startled you looked to see that Kurumu had her shoe right up against your pants leg. You began to feel a tingling in your pants. You slowly glance over to look at Kurumu and she is just sitting there taking notes of the meeting.

"Is she doing this on purpose? Eh. Who cares? Might as well sit back and enjoy it. She is a major hottie after all and it feels good." you thought to yourself.

Just then you felt something rubbing against your left leg. You look over to see that this time, Yukari's shoe is rubbing your shin. Now not only did the tingling feel stronger, but now you had a full blown hard on. You glanced over at Yukari to find that she was looking at you with puppy dog eyes. When she saw you looking at her she gave a you a cute winks which made you blush. Then Kurumu started to rub your right calf which caused you to look over at her. You and her eyes met making you realize she was staring right at you. Your face was now as red as a tomato. You looked towards Moka and Mizore to see if they noticed what was going on, but they were completely oblivious.

"What the hell is going on?! Are these girls flirting with me?!" you thought trying not to make any noise.

Suddenly, you felt Yukari slip her foot up your pants leg which made you freeze. Your erection was now to maximum height. Thankfully you had your chair scooted all the way in so no one saw it. Then felt Kurumu move her foot away. You are a little disappointed, but at the same time you were a little relieved. However that relief was short lived. You heard something drop on the floor under the table and then felt something warm up your right pants leg. Kurumu had taken off one of her shoes and was doing the same thing Yukari was

"Okay. Now I'm getting a little nervous. What's with these two? Never been around girls this aggressive before. Normally a guy would freak about this situation, but who cares? I'm not complaining," you thought to yourself.

Yukari realizing what Kurumu did puffed her cheeks in frustration and took off one of her shoes too. As you sit there having these to girls rubbing your legs with their feet you feel something sliding up between your legs which made you jump slightly. You look up across the table and see the purple haired girl named Mizore, sliding her socked foot up between your legs. All of a sudden you felt your crotch feel really cold which made you shiver. You tried to keep a straight face so Tsukune and Moka wouldn't notice. You looked over at Mizore who was staring at you sucking on her lolly-pop. She pushed down your crotch making you gasp a little. Suddenly Tsukune's voice made everyone jump and stopping the girls from their assault.

"OK! need to go get something from from office. I'll be right back you guys. Moka can you with me and help me out?" he asked.

"Sure thing Tsukune," replied Moka. Then Moka and Tsukune left the room. As soon as they leave the room, the other three sat up gazed grimly at each other with you in the middle.

"Listen girls. Will you two do me a favor and keep your hands..I mean feet off him? I saw (Name) first!" Said Kurumu.

"You say that with every cute guy that hangs out with us Kurumu!" complained Yukari.

"Yeah. Stop hogging all the guys to yourself," Mizore added.

"Shut it Yukari! And don't get me started with you Mizore! You stepping on his junk and everything! That's just wrong!" countered Kurumu.

"All's fair in love and war. Don't be jealous just because (name) liked my service better. Guys love my services because mine are much better than service from a big boobed bimbo and a little kid," said Mizore with an emotionless yet bragging tone in her voice.

"Say what?!" snapped Kurumu not liking what she was hearing.

"That's crossing the line missy!" growled Yukari.

Then the three began fighting with you in the middle.

"Okay... Normally a guy would be happy that three girls are fighting over him, but I don't think a guy ever expected three monsters fighting over him. This is awesome!" you thought.

Suddenly the door opened startling all of you. You all looked towards the door and in walked a very cute red haired girl. She kind of looked like the girl that left with Ruby named Moka, but she was a little younger. She was the younger sister of Moka, Kokoa Shuzen, but you didn't know this yet. Kokoa looked around at the scene before her and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What..is..going on in here?" she asked a little weirded out by the scene that was before her.

"Um... nothing. We were... just introducing ourselves. This is (name). (Name) this is Kokoa. She is Moka's little sister," said Kurumu awkwardly.

"Umm hi," you said following suit.

You are still feeling overwhelmed and overstimulated. You are surprised you can speak at all.

"Is he a new member of your Newspaper Club?" asked Kokoa.

"Yeah... More or less,' said Mizore

"I see. So... what are you doing crowding around him like that?" continued Kokoa.

"Well..." Yukari said about to explain or come up with an excuse. Then an odd looking bat came flying in and landed on her shoulder. He was Kokoa's sidekick, Ko the bat.

"It seems to me that all the girls are making a move on him Ms. Kokoa. And apparently the new guy has some kind of fetish whee." he squeaked.

Normally a guy would deny what Ko said, but you weren't paying attention. You were busy staring at Kokoa. As you were checking her out, you noticed that she is wearing thigh high black socks and personally you liked what you saw.

"Wow. Girls really dress sexy here. I'm starting to like this place more and more!" you thought liking what you seeing.

Then you looked up and you noticed Kokoa looking right at you. She noticed that you were staring at her and she did not like it.

"Hey! What are you looking at you jerk!?" she snapped.

You immediately blushed and looked away trying to pretend that you didn't see anything.

"Um.. Nothing! I wasn't looking at anything!"

"Liar! You were checking me out weren't you!?" Kokoa yelled with anger in her voice.

Before you deny any further or even blink, Kokoa at a lightning speed kicked you in the face sending you flying backwards into the wall behind you. You felt like your nose was broken as well as your head. It wasn't thank goodness, but it sure felt that way. As you start to sit up, you looked to find Kokoa is standing over you. She reached down and grabbed you ruffly by the collar ready to beat you again. The other girls were out of their chairs ready to stop her.

"Kokoa stop it! Calm down!" said Kurumu.

"Please don't hurt him!"cried Mizore.

"Yeah! Take it easy! He didn't mean to stare at you!" added Yukari.

"No way! This punk had the gall to ogle at me! And now he's gonna pay! No monster ogles Kokoa and gets away with it!" said Kokoa was anger in her voice.

She pulled you up closer to her and prepared to punch you while you were dazed and knocked out. The she noticed that your nose is bleeding and there is a little blood on your mouth. She sniffed the blood and immediately looked at you in shock.

"That smell... Hey! You're not monster! You're human!" she gasped.

The other girls gasped in surprise.

"Wait... He's a human?!" said Kurumu in shock.

"You mean like Tsukune? No way!" gasped Yukari.

"It has to be joke right Kokoa?" asked Mizore.

"Like I would joke about something like that! I can smell his blood! His...sweet and delectable blood."

Kokoa being a vampire that she was became drunk from the smell of your blood. She pulled your limp dazed body close to her, leaned in and licked the blood from your lips and chin. You were still dazed and was unable to pull away. The other three girls are still shocked that you are human and were talking about how a another human was able to get into Yokai so they didn't really pay attention to what Kokoa is doing. Then Kokoa put her mouth to your neck. She opened wide and then sank her sharp fangs into your throat. A sense of pleasure and pain run through you which made you start to get another erection and snapped you out of your daze. You gasp as she starts sucking the blood from your neck. The other three girls finally realize what Kokoa was doing due to you gasp.

"Dah! She's sucking (name)'s blood!" yelped Yukari.

"Yes! Now he'll be like beef jerky!" said Mizore smiling.

"What is your damage?! Stop her before she sucks him dry!" said Kurumu annoyed with Mizore's reaction.

They girls then grab on to her and tried to pull her off of you. However with fresh human blood flowing into her throat, Kokoa didn't even notice their attempt to separate her from her prey. You now were starting to feel weaker and weaker the more Kokoa drank your blood. You raise your hands to try and push her back by pushing against her breasts. You didn't mean to or realize what you are doing. You just want her off of you. As your hands pressed against her breasts, Kokoa's eyes snapped open in surprise. She noticed you touching her breasts and she was pissed. She stopped sucking your blood and pushed you back against the wall very hard, the impact making you once again dazed knocked out. The girls immediately rushed to your side.

"(name) are you okay?" asked Yuakri.

"Geez. That had to hurt." said Mizore.

"Kokoa, what the hell?! You didn't have to go that far!" said Kurumu.

"Screw that! He put his hands on my breasts!" sniffed Kokoa turning her head away.

"He was only trying to push you off before you killed him," said Kurumu.

"Are you taking some perverts side against mine!?" snapped Kokoa.

"Well, you do dress kinda skimpy. He probably couldn't help himself. You are quite cute you know," said Yukari.

"She does have a point there Ms. Kokoa whee," added Ko.

"Shut it Ko! You know what? Whatever! I'm out of here. Just keep your pervert friend away from me or I'll do worse than drink his blood!"

And with that Kokoa left slamming the door behind her, leaving the girls alone with you. Kurumu quickly grabbed your limp body and pulled you to her large bosom trying to wake you up.

"(Name)! Are you alright? Speak to me," said Kurumu gently shaking you.

Suddenly, Yukari grabbed you taking you away from Kurumu.

"Hold on Ms. Cow udders! Haven't you done enough damage? (name) needs a witch to help him right now! Especially since he's a human!"

"Say what?! You're the one that's done enough damage! (name) belongs to me!" said Yukari.

"No way! You're wrong! (name)'s mine!" snapped Kurumu not backing down from Yukari.

Then Mizore grabbed you taking you away from Yukari.

"You're both wrong. If (name) belongs with anyone, it should be me."

All three of the girls entered in some kind of tug of war with you being the rope in a way. You really didn't know what was going on until you began to wake up. You couldn't breathe and you soon found out why. Your face was buried in Kurumu's breasts. You struggled to breathe, but Kurumu wouldn't let you go. Not to mention Yukari and Mizore tugging at your arms didn't make things better. Remember how you were happy when they were fighting over you? Well, you definitely weren't now. Then suddenly, the door swung open and in walks Ruby, Tsukune, and Moka. When they came in they gawked at the scene going on before their eyes. Then Ruby stepped forward and yelled making the girls stop fighting.

"HEY! What is going on in here!?" she yelled.

This made them stop at once.

"Oh...hey guys... How's it going? Hehehe..." said Kurumu sheepishly.

Then Ruby saw how beaten up you were and immediately rushed to your side.

"(name)?! What the heck happened to you?!" Ruby gasped.

"You look hurt." Moka said worriedly.

"It's...a long story," you gasped.

A few moments later, everyone calmed down and then the girls as well as you explained what had happened, including the part about Kokoa drinking your blood. When they finished, Ruby pinched her nose and sighed.

"Good grief. So you not only found out he was a human as well as let Kokoa suck his blood, but you girls practically almost tore him apart all because of some stupid love fight?" asked Ruby slightly annoyed about what she was told.

"Just so you know, I was trying to help him." said Kurumu raising her hand.

"I'm sure you were. Anyway, are you OK (Name)?" she asked you.

"Just a little weak, but I think I'll be OK. Maybe just need a little rest is all," you said.

"Here let me help you up," said Tsukune.

Tsukune put his right hand under your shoulder and lifted you up on one side of you and Moka helped you with your other side.

"I'm so very sorry about my sister (Name). She's a bit of a wild person. I'll make sure I'll talk to her so she doesn't do this again," apologized Moka.

"Thanks."

"Now then. We're going to take (Name) back to his dorm room. You three clean up and we will meet back here same time tomorrow," said Ruby.

The three weren't happy about cleaning up the mess, but they listened. Then Tsukune, Moka and Ruby helped you back to your dorm room. Meanwhile a certain vampire was watching from around the corner. Ko peeked out from her shoulder curious to know what she was up to.

"Ms. Kokoa, what are you doing whee?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm letting them lead me to his dorm room so I can suck more of his blood," Kokoa replied.

"Um Ms. Kokoa, I don't know about this whee. Wouldn't we get into trouble whee?" Ko asked again worried.

"Who cares? His blood is the tastiest I have ever had and I have got to get more. And I'm gonna follow them till I know where that human's staying. And once I get him while he's alone, I'll help myself to all the blood I want!" smiled Kokoa with a look of determination on her face.

With her licking her red lips and her eyes shinning bright red in the dark hallway, she watched as you, Tsukeun, Moka, and Ruby leave the building. She followed close behind making sure she wasn't seen.

"I will make you mine (Name) and no one can stop me."


	2. Chapter 2

A little later, Tsukune, Moka, and Ruby finally got you back to your room. The sun was setting as they entered your room setting you down on your bed.

"There we go. You feeling okay (name)?" asked Tsukune.

"I still feel a little woozy, but I'll be alright," you said.

"Again, I'm so sorry about my sister (name)," apologized Moka bowing slightly

"I'm sorry too," put in Rubi. "I should known those three would pounce on you the first chance they got."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. There's nothing to worry about," you said.

"In any case, we'll leave you alone so you can get some rest. We'll come back and check on you in the morning," said Rubi.

"Okay then."

"Will you be okay for class tomorrow?" asked Tsukune.

"Well... I might still be feeling a little weak, but I'll be okay," you said.

"Make sure you stay in bed and get some rest okay?" added Moka.

"Sure thing Moka."

Ruby: Alright then. We'll see you later (name). Feel better.

And with that, all three of them left, leaving you alone in your room. You lied down on the bed with the crazy day you had fresh in your thoughts. As you lied down, you looked at the evening sun shining bright orange in the sky peeking through the curtains in your window. Eventually your eyes slowly began to close until you were fast asleep. Then after a couple of hours you woke up. You didn't know what time it was, but you assumed that it was the middle of the night due to it being so dark. You were going back to sleep, but you noticed something. The curtains on your window were wide open with the light of the full moon shining through the window.

"That's weird. Wasn't the curtain closed the last time I saw it?" you thought.

Then you heard a sound. You looked around your room and you saw a dark figure standing in the middle of your room. When you saw the figure, the hairs of the back of your neck stood on end as the figure stood there silently watching you. You tried to get out of bed, but your body was still weak. All you could do was weakly sit up.

"Who... who's there?" you asked.

The figure smiled with it's white teeth shining in the darkness.

"It's just me," it said.

As soon as your heard the voice, you instantly recognized it and a chill ran down your spine. You also saw her eyes glowing in the darkness confirming your suspicions.

"Oh crap! It's that crazy vampire girl, Kokoa!" you cried.

Before you can sit up and somehow try to defend yourself, Kokoa leaped into the air and landed right on your chest feet first knocking the wind out of your already weakened body. You yelped in a mixture pain and fear and were about to yell for help, but Kokoa crouched down and put her hand over your mouth silencing you.

"Shhhhhh... don't make a sound. I'm not here to hurt you. Not unless you make me. Got it?" she whispered.

All you could do was nod your head yes. Kokoa smiled as she removed her hand from your mouth.

"Wh..what do you want from me?" you said.

Kokoa got off of your chest and then got on you again. This time she placed a knee on each side of your chest straddling you. She also lifted your face with a finger making you look up at her eyes. As you looked at her eyes, for some reason you felt yourself being mesmerized by her eyes. It was almost hypnotizing. What you didn't know was, Kokoa was using one of her vampire abilities. An unique ability called Allure. This an ability that can be used to seduce men to being very affectionate and to doing to whoever the caster wants them to do. Normally this power is used by succubi, however vampires have access to this ability as well. Kokoa gave you an evil smile as she continued to stare at your eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I want your blood of course. It's the most tastiest blood I have ever had," she said.

"M..my blood?" you yelped.

Kokoa then lowered her face closer to yours making her red pigtails hanging on either side of your face making your heart leap and making a certain part of your body erect. You tried to get up, but your body wouldn't listen to you. All you could do was stare at Kokoa's eyes.

"What's going on?!" you thought. "Why is my body acting this way? It's like I'm under some kind of spell!"

"Yes your blood. No. I got a better idea," she said. "Maybe I'll make you my slave instead. That way I can have your blood all I want."

"Me? Your slave?" you said.

"Yeah. So I'd better listen to me if I was you," Kokoa said in an slight threatening tone. "Become my slave. If you don't, I may just let it slip to a couple of monsters that you are really human. I would hate to think what some of the other monsters here would do to you."

"What? Please don't do that. Besides, how do I know you won't kill me if I become your slave?" you said.

"Oh, I would never do that," said Kokoa. "A good blood slave is hard to find these days. Plus I think your cute. You might be fun for other things too. So what's your answer hmmm?"

You think for a minute looking into her red eyes . You wanted to say no, but the feeling of being mesmerized by Kokoa's eyes was getting stronger. And you were putting up less and less of a resistance. Kokoa's charm was definitely doing it's job. Then you gave Kokoa your answer.

"I... I... guess I'll... be your slave..." you said. "I'm all yours Ms. Kokoa."

Kokoa smiled. While the vampire's charm ability was nowhere near the strength of a succubus, her current level suited this task just fine. She ruffled your hair as she petted your head like a person would do to a pet dog.

"Good boy. Now go pack a few things. You're moving to my place." she said.

"But-But Ms. Kokoa! The academy rules!" you protested.

"Rules-smules! I don't really care," scoffed Kokoa. "Besides, the only thing you should worry about from now on is me! Now get packed!"

"Yes Ms. Kokoa."

Without another word, you packed your things while Kokoa waited by the window. You packed a few of the basic essentials into your backpack and zipped it up hurriedly. Ruby said that she would come back in the morning, and so you knew it would only be a matter of time until someone noticed you were missing from your room. Strangely the more you continued to pack, the less afraid of Kokoa you became. Kokoa was feeling quite pleased with herself. Although she wasn't a succubus, she had you eating out of the palm of her hand and you were powerless to do anything.

"This is great!" she thought. "My Allure worked perfectly! My big sister would be so proud of me!"

"Hey! Hurry up and get over here!" she snapped out loud.

"Coming Ms. Kokoa," you said.

You walked over to Kokoa, bag in hand with a blank expression on your face. You went to Kokoa over at the window and then Kokoa opened the window. Then she wrapped her arms around your body causing your eyes to widen in surprise. You also felt a bit of your control come back a little.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" you yelped. "Wh... Why are we going out the window? Can't we go through the door?"

"Because idiot, I don't want to meet anyone on the way out and explain why you're with me!" said Kokoa. "Besides, it's almost morning! I'm carrying you to my dorm room, so be ready to hang on tight."

At that moment, the thought of calling for help entered your mind and you started to realize that you were under some kind of spell, but it was quickly pushed away by Kokoa's Allure.

"Yes Ms. Kokoa. I'm in your hands," you said.

With Kokoa holding on to you tight, she prepared to jump out the window. Then suddenly some unexpected help had arrived, in the form of Kurumu, who had her yellow sweater still hugging her chest tightly, and Ruby, with her usual attire which left nothing to the imagination. They both were coming in to check on you before you went to class and they entered the room at that very moment.

"(name)? Are you awake?" said Kurumu.

"We were just coming in to..." Rubi began to say as she opened the door, but when the door was opened, they both saw Kokoa about to jump out of the window with you in her arms.

"What in the world?!" gasped Rubi.

"Kokoa, what the hell are you doing with (name)?!" cried Kurumu.

"Damn it! Busted!" thought Kokoa.

"That's none of your business!" she said aloud. "Now, if you'll excuse us..."

Kokoa turned back to the window and lifted you up and jumped out of the window with you in her arms. Kokoa being surprised at being caught caused you to break free of her Allure. Unfortunately it was after you and Kokoa jumped out of the window.

"AAAAHHHHH! HELP ME!" you screamed.

You and Kokoa plummeted for a few feet until Kokoa landed firmly on the pavement outside the boy's dorms like a cat landing on its feet. For Kokoa it was easy but as for you, you were shaking like crazy and would've fallen to your death if Kokoa hadn't been holding on to you.

"Will you stop being such a scaredy cat?" grumbled Kokoa. "Be glad that you're not in a bloody heap right now. You should be -"

"Kokoa! Let go of (name) right now!"

Kokoa stopped as a giant shadow loomed over the both of you. Looking up you both saw Kurumu, only this time she had a pair of bat-like wings protruding out of her back and long claw-like nails.

"Holy crap! Is this Kurumu's monster form?" you thought. "What is she? Some kind of bat lady?"

"Like hell I will!" yelled Kokoa. "There's no way I'm giving him up! (name)'s blood is mine!"

Kokoa tightened her grip on your body, making you let out a quiet yelp.

"We mean it, Kokoa! Stop this right now!"

You fidgeted slightly in Kokoa's grip as both turned to see Yukari with a wand in her hand.

"Don't bother running anywhere! Tsukune and the others are on their way here as well!" she continued. "So give up (name) right now, and you'll get off a lot easier!"

Kokoa's eyes turned blood-red once more as her white fangs glistened in the night making you feel uneasy.

"If that's the case... I might not get another chance..."

"(name)! Get away from her, quick!" said Kurumu.

Before you had a chance to react, Kokoa roughly grabbed you on the head, pressed her open mouth against your neck, and stabbed her fangs into your throat. You screamed out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy as Kokoa once again began sucking your blood. As she drank, you felt yourself getting dizzy and nauseated as your vision began to darken. At this rate, you wouldn't be alive for much longer if Kokoa continued to suck your blood. Then all of a sudden, you could no longer feel Kokoa's grip on you. Instead you felt yourself being smothered whilst being held tightly. You could also hear the flapping of wings and a faint heartbeat. You opened your eyes trying to see who was carrying you. You were still dazed and sick from Kokoa sucking your blood, but your view came back into focus and you realized that your face was tightly pressed against Kurumu's chest who was carrying you to safety.

"It's okay, (name). I've got you," she said. "Tsukune and the others will take care of Kokoa."

You wrapped your arms around Kurumu's back as best in response trying to hang on. Eventually enough, your consciousness faded as you were whisked away in the arms of your savior. Later, you woke up to the crisp yet stale air. As your vision cleared up, you saw that you were surrounded by a few familiar faces.

"Thank goodness. You're awake." said Kurumu.

"Wha...? Where am I?" you asked groggily.

"You're in the infirmary. I wanted to take you into my room, but the others didn't want me to bring you there," explained Kurumu.

"Because you would probably do who knows what to him if we left you alone with him!" snapped Yukari.

"So what happened to you?" asked Mizore.

"Kokoa snuck into my room and tried to make her slave. She threatened to reveal my secret if I didn't!" I yelled panicking a little.

"Hey! Calm down (name)!" said Tsukune. "You're safe now. There's no need to worry. Kokoa won't reveal your secret."

"And Ms. Nekomone is taking care of Kokoa right now. She'll probably be getting detention," added Mizore.

"Sorry. I was just freaked out," you said. "Kokoa not only almost drank me dry, but used some kind of freaky magic to control me."

"Wait. She was controlling you?" gasped Moka.

"Yeah. Her eyes were glowing red and as soon as I looked at them, I couldn't control my body. I was almost like a puppet," you said.

"I knew it. She used the Allure ability," said Moka.

"Allure? Wait, you mean that trick Kurumu used to seduce Tsukune?" asked Yukari.

"Wait a minute. How Kokoa can use a trick like that? I thought only succubi like Kurumu were the only monsters to use that ability," said Tsukune.

"Yeah. But vampires use that ability as well," explained Kurumu. "Although I never heard a vampire use that ability until now."

"In any case, how are you feeling (name)? Along with all the craziness and such, you feeling okay?" asked Tsukune.

How do you feel now? Such a simple question, but you knew you couldn't give a simple answer. What could you say? That you were freaked out because on your first day of school, you had gone to second base with a Succubus, been bitten by a Vampire twice and still haven't even gone to class yet? Because that WAS how you felt! No. You couldn't say any of that. You ran your hand cautiously along your neck where the holes from Kokoa biting you were as you smiled trying to be positive.

"Well, aside from a little light-headedness and a couple holes in the side of my neck, I'm doing pretty good," you said trying not to sound angry. "Hey, uh… Can I get a bandaid for-"

Before you could finish your sentence, Ruby burst in the infirmary with worry on her face.

"That'll have to wait! The Headmaster has requested that he speak to you right away regarding the events of last night (name)!"she said.

Everyone excluding you gasped in shock.

"The Headmaster?!" gasped Kurumu.

"He wants to see him now!?" said Moka worried.

"That's not good! What if the Headmaster found out that (name) is a human? He'll..." Mizore began.

"No, it's fine," you interrupted. "The Headmaster knows already. He's actually a good friend of my father."

"No way. Seriously?" said Tsukune.

"Yes. In fact, he's the reason that I'm came here to Yokai. So there's no reason to worry."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief upon hearing that.

"But... how does your father know The Headmaster anyway? Are they old friends or something?" asked Moka.

"I think they went to Senior High School together," you said. "but I'm not really sure. Anyway, he wants to see me now right Ruby?"

Ruby answered with a nod. Then she turned to the others.

"The rest of you will need to go to class right away," she said.

"What?!" said Yukari indignantly.

"That's not fair!" protested Mizore.

"We want to go with him!" said Kurumu.

"Guys, we should do what Ruby says." said Tsukune.

"Tsukune's right," Moka agreed. "If all of us go with him, it might draw a lot of attention."

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were about to protest some more, but a stern look from Tsukune and Ruby kept them quiet.

"Okay then," conceded Mizore.

"I guess you're right," said Yukari glumly.

"We'll get back to class," said Kurumu. "Come on guys. Let's go."

And with that, Tsukune and the girls headed out of the room and went to class. But not before Kurumu looked back and gave you a weak smile before she left.

"Take care (name). Be careful," she said.

"I will. Don't worry."

Then Kurumu shut the door as she left leaving you alone. You slowly got testing to see if you even had the strength to move. You were able to do so, but not before you felt a sharp pain on your neck from where Kokoa bit you.

"Damn it! It still hurts. Geez. I've always been curious as to what would it be like to have your blood sucked by a vampire, but I never imagined that I'd get to experience it first hand. Well then, I guess that I'd better get to The Headmaster's office and see what he wants."

You left the infirmary and went directly to the Headmaster's office just as you did when you first arrived at Yōkai Academy. The door was shut, so you knocked twice and then opened the door until it was a little bit ajar. You peeked in through the door to see The Headmaster sitting at his desk waiting for you.

"You wanted to see me, s-sir?" you said nervously.

"(name). Come in. Please have a seat," said The Headmaster.

The Headmaster gestured to the seat opposite him at his desk. You nodded slightly, shutting the door behind you and took the seat opposite him. The Headmaster then opened up a drawer and pulled out a bandaid and handed it to you.

"Here. We don't want your wounds getting infected."

"Thank you sir."

You opened the seal and put it over the marks where you had been bitten. It hurt a little, but at least it wouldn't be infected and it'll help your wounds to heal. The Headmaster then spoke to you in an apologetic tone.

"I must apologize for everything that happened last night. Ruby has informed me of the situation. What Ms. Shuzen did was completely out of line." he said.

"I appreciate that you were worried for my safety sir, but it's not your fault." you said.

"I've spoken with your father on the phone and (name)... there's something I need to speak with you about," said The Headmaster. "We realize now that we may have rushed into everything without thinking it all through."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean rushed into everything?" you asked puzzled.

"Well... firstly, let me ask you something," he said. "Do you know why you were transferred here to Yokai?"

"Now that you mention it, I have been kinda curious."

"Well I'll tell you, but you might not like it," he said grimly. "The reason for your enrollment... was to see if we could have a human peacefully exist with monsters. A trial if you will. You may not be aware of this, but a couple years back another human student like you attended this school. You may know him as Tsukune Aono. He was discovered to be human and...things didn't really go well. In fact the School's Security Enforcement Committee, some of the corrupt members for that matter, tried to have him killed. That entire situation was rather unfortunate. Of course at that time, we didn't have any proper channels for human enrollment at a school for monsters, which is why you were asked if you would like to enroll here. It was all a test."

What The Headmaster had said hit you like a ton of bricks. You knew about the proposed exchange program, and you knew not to tell any of the other students that you were a human, but didn't expected to know this. The real reason for you not telling anyone that you were human was because you'd be killed if you were found out.

"So you didn't tell me any of this?! And my father knew this too?!" you said.

"I'm sorry. I can understand your-"

"BULL-FUCKING-SHIT!" you yelled. "You might find it petty to be freaked out by a prepubescent Vampire, and you might think I should've been more prepared from listening to my dad's lectures at the University when he had to stay late, and maybe I should've been more prepared, but I wasn't. If this place is supposed to be an educational facility for monsters to learn how to live with humans, why in the hell is it condoning acts of violence against humans?!"

A few seconds of silence passed until you realized that you had just cussed off the Headmaster. You were angry at first, but now you regretted saying what you said in front of The Headmaster.

"I'm sorry, sir..." you said feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine (name)," said The Headmaster. "I understand how you feel., but you must understand though that it's a small minority of monsters who think poorly of humans. A lot of the students here have come from human schools all across Japan and a lot of them either peacefully coexist with humans or want to coexist with humans. The members of the Newspaper Club are perfect examples of this fact."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ruby told me that when you were unconscious, all the members were very concerned for your safety. Especially the succubus Kurumu," he added.

"Kurumu? Her too?"

"Yes. That proves that she and the others would be more than willing to look out for you," he continued. "And you won't need to worry about Ms. Shuzen anymore. Your homeroom teacher, Ms. Nekonome is punishing her accordingly for her actions."

You stayed silent, still overwhelmed about everything that The Headmaster said to you. A lot of thoughts were going through your mind. You were scared that if you were found if you were a human, you might be killed. You were mad that your father and The Headmaster kept this information from you until now. You were touched that The Newspaper Club would care about you so much after just meeting them. You didn't know what to say or what to do. Then The Headmaster spoke again snapping you out your thoughts.

"(name) if you want to leave Yōkai Academy, I won't stop you," The Headmaster spoke. "You can head back to your room to collect your things. The next bus arrives at the bus stop in fifteen minutes. We won't make an issue of it. Just tell me if you'd like to stay or go. It's your call."

Hearing The Headmasters offer, you thought it over. On one hand, staying at Yōkai Academy could be potentially life-threatening for you, especially if Kokoa decides to pay you another 'visit' in the night, or even worse, tells another student that you're a human. But on the other hand, you had made a great group of friends on your first day. Friends who you knew would do anything and everything in their power to keep you safe. But when it got right down to it, what the Headmaster had told you only made you more hesitant to stay. If you yourself didn't feel safe, you wouldn't be able to focus on your schoolwork, and you'd end up failing, completely defeating the purpose of your enrollment at Yōkai Academy. After thinking things over for a bit, you made your decision.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurumu: In case you didn't know what's going on in the last chapter for those just tuning in, you were in The Headmaster's office just finding out that your enrollment in Yokai was nothing more, but an experiment and The Headmaster gave you the option to leave Yokai, or to stay in Yokai. Oh my! What will he..._

 _Me: Hey! Kurumu! What are you doing here?! I was supposed to do the recap!_

 _Kurumu: Well since this is chapter 3, I figured that I'd give a little more zest. Besides, you were taking forever to upload the next chapter, so I came to help you get more views._

 _Me: Oy vey. You're driving me crazy! First you get into my journal, and now this? What's next? You wearing a bikini?_

 _(Kurumu dashes off and comes back wearing a revealing bikini.)_

 _Kurumu: Is this what you wanted Donaven? I can even strip if you want._

 _Once I see Kurumu in her bikini, I get a slight nosebleed and pinch my nose._

 _Me: DAH! Put some clothes on dammit! Show a little modesty would ya?! (sigh) -facepalms- Just start the chapter already!_

* * *

After thinking things over for a bit, you made your mind.

"Sir," you said hesitantly. "I'm probably think I'm crazy saying this, but i think I'll stay."

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you sure (name)? Is this what you want?" he asked.

"Yes I am," you nodded. "Besides, I don't think the Newspaper club will let me go without a fight. Plus I wanna try to get to know them more. They may be crazy, but they seem to be type of people who will look out for you, whether you're a monster or human. If Tskune survived in a school like this then I think I can too."

The Headmaster stared. Then he smiled. "A wise choice (name). I couldn't have said it better myself."

You smiled back. "Thank you sir. Now I better get going. Kurumu's probably worried about me and I don't want her to worry anymore than she already has."

"Very well," said The Headmaster. "If there's nothing else you need to say then you're free to go."

"Thank you sir. See you again."

You politely bowed and headed out the door. Then The Headmaster spoke to you again just as you were about to head out the door.

"(name)? One more thing. Good luck out there."

"Thanks. I'll do my best because I'm gonna need it," you replied as you shut the door behind you.

After you left the Headmaster's office you thought about all the crazy stuff that happened and about Tskune and the others. You were wondering if you made the right decision by staying here in Yokai. If anyone were to find out that you were a human, there was a strong possibility that you could be killed. So why in the world did you decide to stay in Yokai? You were practically risking your life. Then Tsukune, Kurumu, and the others into your mind. That's when you realized your reason for staying.

"It may be because of them," you thought. "They're crazy and the girls may be a little... pushy, but they're good people. I'm glad that I made friends with them. If I left, that wouldn't really be giving them a chance to get to know them. Speaking of which, I better go find them. I wonder where they're all at?"

You were just turning around the corner when you bumped into something. The bump caused you to fall back and fall right on your butt.

"Ow... That hurt..."

You looked up to see that the something that you bumped into, turned out to be someone. And that someone was Kurumu.

"Oh my gosh! Kurumu! Are you OK?"

"Ow. Yeah I think so," groaned Kurumu rubbing her head in pain.

"Here. Let me help you up," you said extending your hand. As you help her up you and her locked eyes with each other. For some reason you both blushed a little and looked away. This was practically the umpteenth time you blushed just because of looking at Kurumu.

"Crap! I've got to stop doing this!" you thought. "It's getting to be annoying!"

"So. What's up? What are you doing here?" you asked.

"Well, me and the rest of the club were worried about you being in trouble with The Headmaster, so I figured I'd come see you," explained Kurumu.

"It's OK. I'm fine. The Headmaster just wanted to talk to about the whole Kokoa situation and well... something else," you said.

"What about?" asked Kurumu.

You were about to explain when the rest of the gang came right behind Kurumu which made you a little surprised.

"Hey! (name)!" called Tsukune.

"Thank goodness. We were getting worried about you," said Moka with concern. "But... what are you guys doing here? Kurumu I understand, but won't you guys get in trouble?" you asked.

"First off, we came here to check on you and no we won't get into trouble," said Yukari. "Besides, class is over for the day."

"So how'd it go? Did you get into trouble?" asked Mizore.

"Don't worry Mizore, I'm fine. Like I was telling Kurumu, The Headmaster just wanted to talk to me." you told them.

Suddenly, Mizore came up right beside you and hugged your arm. You could feel her breasts pressing on your arm which made you blush.

"Mizore!? What are you...?"

"Good, because if you were in some kind of trouble I don't know what I'd do." said Mizore slightly seductive.

Then Kurumu grabbed your other arm pulling you towards her.

"Hey! What are you doing you sleazy snowflake!?" she growled.

"I'm showing (name) how much I love him. After all he's my boyfriend." replied Mizore.

"What are you talking about?! (name)'s my boyfriend!" snapped Kurumu.

To make things worse, Yukari jumped in and wrapped her arms behind you hugging your neck.

"No way! If (name)'s gonna belong to anyone it's gonna be me!"

"Oh no," groaned Tsukune facepalming himself. "Not this again."

"Come on you guys! Knock it off!" said Moka.

This made the girls stop at once.

"Now (name), weren't you gonna tell us why the headmaster summoned you?" asked Tsukune.

"Well... since you guys are practically caught up in this mess, I might as well," you said. Then after a few minutes, you told everyone what The Headmaster had told you when you were at his office. When you finished, everyone looked you with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"(name) you poor thing," said Moka. "You must've been upset after hearing what The Headmaster had told you."

"I know. I never would have guessed that The Headmaster would do something like that," said Tsukune. "Using you for some experiment."

"I know. In fact, I was so mad, that I was ready to leave the school." you replied feeling slight anger bubble inside as you clenched your fists.

"Hold on. You're not thinking of leaving now are you?" asked Tsukune.

"No! (name) can't leave! We don't want him to go!" cried Yukari.

"Yeah. Who else am I gonna flirt with besides Tskune?" said Mizore with her usual stoic banter.

"(name) You're not really gonna leave the school are you?" asked Kurumu looking at you with her beautiful violet eyes. She looked like she was gonna cry, but luckily you reassured her with a smile.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not going anywhere," you said. "We may have gotten off on a rocky start, but I'm not gonna leave the school because of some those reasons. Besides, how could I leave this school when I have such good friends looking out for me? I ain't going anywhere."

"That's good to hear," said Moka letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ya-ha-hoo! (name) you're the best!" Kurumu squealed as she jumped on you planting your face right smack dab on her boobs. She hugged you tight pressing her boobs against your face not wanting to let go. Being smothered by her like this was suffocating, but at the same time you were feeling a little happy. Moka and Tsukune looked on in shock while Yukari and Mizore glared at Kurumu their jealous modes rearing their ugly heads again.

"Hey Kurumu! Get your tits off of (name) right now you love sick cow!" growled Yukari.

"Mind your own business Ms. Washboard! Besides (name) doesn't seem to mind. He loves my boobs so there!" said Kurumu stocking out her tongue.

Then Mizore jumped in./div  
div class="text"br /"If's its boobs he likes mine are the most sensitive." said Mizore showing off her cleavage.

"No way! My boobs are better! They might be small, but they have potential!" said Yukari sticking out her chest showing off as well.

"Yeah. Potential of being little and flat," mumbled Kurumu snickering.

"What did you say?!"

Once again, all three of them started fighting each other again and unfortunately you in the middle of it. Tsukune pinched the bridge of his nose and Moka sweatdropped watching them go at it once again.

"Oh brother. Don't they ever stop?" asked Tsukune.

"Oh dear. It remind me of how they were like that with you Tsukune," said Moka.

Then Moka noticed your arm raising up trying to get some air, but then it went limp.

"Wah! (name)'s dead!" gasped Moka pointing at you.

Everyone looked at your unconscious body. You weren't really dead. You just fainted from the smothering due to Kurumu's boobs. Kurumu frantically shook you like a doll trying to wake you up.

"Whaaa! (name) Don't die! Pull yourself together!" she cried.

"He's too young to die!" sobbed Yukari.

"Kurumu! Stop it! You shaking is making it worse!" screamed Moka as the chaos continued.

Later, you were back your room trying to get some rest after a crazy day of surprises. It was nighttime and you lying in your bed trying to sleep. As you lied in your bed, you thought about everything that had happened, including your talk with The Headmaster. You were still wondering if it was such a good idea to stay in a school for monster that would kill you in a second if they found out that you were a human.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake. I mean, I know I said that I would stay here in Yokai, but I'm still feeling a little scared," you thought to yourself. "What if I'm found out? What if I end up being discovered?"

As you thoughts wondered about what would happen, Tsukune and the others came into your mind as if they were the answer to your questions. Upon remembering that, you couldn't help but smile a little.

"What have I got to worry about? I'll be OK. As long as I got my friends, I'll be fine. Even though they're a little crazy and apparently like to smother me."

Then you thought about Kurumu and that time she smothered you in her breasts which resulted in you fainting. You remembered how it felt. The scent, the softness, and pretty much just about everything else. You didn't know why, but something about her just seemed to drive you nuts.

"Oh wow. Now that I think about it, Kurumu especially likes to smother me. She smothered me with her breasts for crying out loud! (sigh) They were so... soft... and she's also quite the beauty to boot!"

All the fantasizing about Kurumu and makes you get a hard on. Then you snap out of you fantasy and slapped your cheek.

"No! Stop it! If you keep thinking about Kurumu like that, she'll think you're a pervert! You don't want Kurumu to get mad like Kokoa did when I stared at her."

Suddenly, you heard a voice that made you sit up from your bed.

"Who would I think is a pervert?"

You looked around your room trying to find the source of the voice, but there was no one to be seen.

"Who said that?"

"I did," the voice replied.

The voice was coming from the window. Suddenly a figure jumped through the window and landed in front of you. You gasp in surprise for the figure that jumped through your window, turned out to be Kurumu.

"What the... Kurumu?! What are you doing here?" you asked.

"I just dropped by to see you," she replied. "but never mind that. Who were you thinking about (name)? I heard you talking."

You immediately blushed and instinctively tried to pretend you weren't talking about her and attempted drop the subject.

"Gaaaah... Nobody?"

Kurumu obviously knew that you were lying and had a fair guess at who you were talking about.

"It's OK if you think about me (Name). I honestly hoped you would," she said with a grin.

"Really? Hehehe..." you said awkwardly.

"Boy she's clever! Seriously can she read minds or something?" you thought.

"Anyway... (name)? Can I tell you something?" asked Kurumu.

"Sure. What is it?"

Then Kurumu looked a little timid like she felt sorry for something which to you made her look a little cute.

"(Name), I just wanted to apologize about what happened earlier with the girls and me," said Kurumu. "It's just that we get a little clingy to the new guy, particularly humans."

"Pardon me, but did you and the girls do something like this similar to Tskune? Since he's the only other human besides me."

"Actually yes, but let's just say that I kinda was in the opposite scenario when Kokoa tried to make you her slave." said Kurumu rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Jeez I never would have guessed that you would go THAT far to keep somebody you liked," you said. "But if you don't mind me asking what did you do to Tskune to get him into that mess to begin with? Unless it was the same thing Kokoa did because otherwise that's just a major coincidence.

Kurumu was very conflicted about it, but she wanted you to trust her so she told you everything. Her first meeting with Tskune and how close she was to dying at the hands of Moka of all people, everything.

"So you see, I've been trying my best to learn from that incident... OK more trying to restrain myself from escalating things. Though truth be told it is in my nature, me being a succubus and all," finished Kurumu.

"Wow I never would have guessed. I mean with well you and Moka," you said. "And hell even with you trying to seduce...me. Do... you actually want to be my girl friend? I mean YEAH that's what you and the others said, but really do like me for just me? Is that what the what all of it was just about, trying to have somebody return the feelings that you shared with everybody without using your charm?"

Kurumu blushed deeply at your insight on thing and just stood there. She looked into your eyes and had the sweetest look on her face. You looked into her eyes and felt a large amount of love for Kurumu. You both started to come close to each other and almost came close to kissing her, but then Tsukune came into the room.

"Hey (Name) I wanted to..." Tsukune began, but then he suddenly paused when he saw you and Kurumu about to kiss. You and Kurumu hastily backed away from each other with the both of you feeling quite embarrassed and were pretending you two were doing nothing.

"Umm... Sorry for breaking the moment," apologized Tsukune.

"Actually, I've got somewhere to be right now," said Kurumu. "but...It was wonderful talking with you (Name). I'll see you tomorrow."

"Umm... yeah. See you," you replied as Kurumu left the room. Before shutting the door behind her, she gave you a quick wink. Then she left.

"Well, now that that's over and done with, mind if I talk to you for a sec (name)?" asked Tsukune.

"Sure. What's up?"br /br /"Well, since you almost got ripped alive on your first day I thought perhaps it would be a good idea to give you some help on how to survive here," said Tsukune.

"Sure! That's a good idea," said Tsukune. "I forgot that you were able to survive here in Yokai. If I don't know how to avoid more incidents like that, I won't last two weeks! Since you're the veteran when it comes to enrolling here as a human and staying under that radar of monsters, please tell me all you know."

Tskune then went on to explain which monsters despised humans and which would be friendly. He also explained how to recognize certain monsters and what they might do. He practically gave you a survival guide to this place. After he told you everything he left and you thanked him for practically saving your life. It was starting to get late and you seemed to miss Kurumu. She was gorgeous and she seemed to be one of the kindest people or monster for that matter you ever met. You decided to talk to her in the morning and see where it may take you. Until then, it was time to get some sleep. You lied down on the bed and went to sleep, eager to speak to Kurumu tomorrow. The moon shone brightly through the window as you slowly closed your eyes and went to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello watchers! I'm bringing you yet another chapter of Male Reader X Kurumu! And I have a special quest with me to help me get this chapter started! Say hello to Moka Akashiya, the heroine from Rosario Vampire!_

 _Moka: Hello. Nice to see you everybody! I'm here to help get this next chapter of Male Reader X Kurumu started. Speaking of which, Donaven where's Kurumu? Shouldn't she be barging in right about now causing a ruckus?_

 _Me: Don't worry. She's taken of._

 _Meanwhile Kurumu is in the closet tied up in rope bondage suit and gagged._

 _Kurumu: Damn it all! No fair! Let me out of here!_

 _Me: Ahem! Anyway, let's get this started. Moka?_

 _Moka: OK! He doesn't own Rosario Vampire what so ever! If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment and let us know!_

 _Me: In the meantime, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The next day you woke up with the sun's rays beaming down at your face. At first you didn't wanna get up, but eventually after a few minutes you got out of bed. You sleepily got dressed and went over to sink close to the end of the dorm to wash your face. As you washed your face, some of the other male students of the dorm were chatting with each other. One was a guy with a boar for a head and the other had half a goblin for a face. (Deja Vu right?)

"Man, I slept like a baby last night," the boar boy yawned stretching his arms. "That bed was so freaking comfy, I almost didn't want to get up."

"Hey dude. You do realize you're out of your human form right?" said the goblin boy pointing to his head.

The boar guy felt is head. "Oh crap. I must've transformed while I was sleeping," he said. "I hate it when that happens." Then he noticed the goblins boy's face. "By the way, it looks like you did too pal."

The goblin guy felt his head and was surprised to find that the boar guy was right.

"Oh crap, you're right," he said scratching his head. "Looks like we both have issues with our forms when we're asleep."

Both of them laughed, while you pretended that you weren't paying attention.

"Man. I totally forgot that all the humans here are monsters in disguise and that I'm a practically the only human among them," you thought to yourself. "Geez. I feel like I stick out like a sore thumb."

Then you looked at the clock. It was almost time for class. Not wanting to be late. you washed up, got dressed and headed for class. You thought you were going to be late, but luckily you managed to make it in time. Just as you arrived in class, the bell rung and Ms. Nekomone came into the classroom. You quickly took your seat.

Soon class started and you were sitting through another lecture about being human of all things. You weren't really paying attention because you practically were a human. Then someone tapped you on the shoulder. You looked next to you and a student handed you a note. You opened the note and read it. It read 'look behind you cutie.' You did what the note told you and looked. You saw a certain someone smiling and waving at you. Blue hair, big bosom and all. When you saw her, you couldn't help but wave back while blushing.

"Mr. (name). Could you please pay attention?"

Ms. Nekomone's voice made your heart leap in surprise. Your head quickly snapped back to the front of the classroom. Some of the classmates began chuckling at you making you blush a little. A little later class ended and you were just about to leave to your room when something which felt like a pair of hands blocked your vision.

"Hey! Who's there?" you demanded trying to see who was covering your eyes.

"Guess who?" said a voice in a singy songy and feminine tone.

Immediately you knew who it was.

"Kurumu?"

Your eyes were then uncovered and you turned around and there she was. Kurumu with her cute smile and all of her cutesy and sexy succubus glory.

"Hi there (name)!" she said as she gave you a big warm and and tender hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Hahaha. I'm flattered, but Kurumu we were just in class," you said. "It's not like were far away from each other. Heck you were 6 feet away."

"Don't sweat the details. I'm just glad I'm here with you," said Kurumu

"Me too Kurumu."

Then you embraced her back. As you hugged her, you felt a squishy sensation on your chest. Kurumu's boobs were squishing against your chest looking like they were about to pop out of her sweater. Feeling this made you remember the other day back when Kurumu was in your room and you and her almost kissing.

"Holy crap they're huge!" you thought to yourself. "Man, if I could just touch them once, I can die a happy man. Not to mention I almost kissed her. I wish I could've kissed her when I had a chance."

Then you heard Kurumu's voice which brought you back to reality.

"Um (name)? You can let go of me now. You're kinda squishing me."

You blushed beet red and let go of Kurumu immediately.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!' you said blushing with embarrassment and bowing politely.

Kurumu couldn't help but giggle from your silliness. "Why are you apologizing? You have no reason to."

"Well...I...um...well...I...um..."

You fumbled with your words trying to explain, but you sounded like a broken record. This made Kurumu laugh even more.

"You're so silly (name) and I mean that in the funny way."

You snapped out of your broken record more and starting talking normally again.

"So... what's up Kurumu? Did you need something?"

Kurumu looked at you looking very nervous and shy. She was also twildling her thumbs and was blushing a little. It seemed like she wanted to tell you something.

"Actually (name), yes. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um... Well... I... was just wondering if you would..."

Now it was Kurumu's turn to play the 'I wanna tell you something, but I'm super embarrassed game' You stared at Kurumu giving her your upmost attention trying to figure out what she was going to say, but before Kurumu could finish her sentence...

"Hey (name)! Kurumu! There you two are!"

Moka suddenly popped out of nowhere with Tsukune and the others surprising you and Kurumu. She appeared to be awfully joyous today for some reason, but you didn't know why. You then looked at Kurumu still wondering what she was going to ask you, but she stayed silent and looked away blushing in response. You felt a little irritated with Moka and the others having the worst timing. It was like some of kind God was making everyone constantly ruining the moments you have with Kurumu whenever you had a moment with her.

"Hey Moka," you said. "May one inquire as to why you're so happy that you called out me when I was in the middle of talking with Kurumu?"

"Oh I'm sorry," said Moka. "Did I interrupt something?"

"You probably interrupted a lovey dovey moment between (name) and Kurumu," teased Yukari.

"Anyway...!" you said changing the subject. "What's up Moka?"

"Oh! That's right! You probably haven't heard yet, but today our first school newspaper was shipped around the school!" said Moka. "And everyone loves the story we covered."

"Yeah. Check it out," said Tsukune as he held out a copy in his hand and gave it to you to read. You and Kurumu read the title and your eyes went wide with shock. On the paper it read: VAMPIRE ATTACK!. Which unfortunately meant only one thing what the article was about. It was no doubt about Kokoa almost making you her slave.

"What the hell you guys?!" you said now a little miffed. "Of all the stories you could have talked about in this paper, it had to be freaking MINE?!"

"Well it was the only story to cover so naturally we kinda had to," said Mizore. "But yeah sorry about that (Name)."

You felt embarrassed knowing full well you'd be seen as a weakling, but even worse the tougher monster's would get hostile toward you and want to see your "Monster Form." Knowing that made you panic a little and get a little angry.

"Guys as justified you are for doing this, you do realize that it's putting me in ABSOLUTE DANGER!" you whisper screamed. "How the hell am I going to keep my secret if you place me in the tabloids?!"

"Maybe you could say she used her charm on you," said Moka trying to come up with an excuse. "After all she is my sister."

You looked at Moka as if she had just told you what her favorite of flavor of bones was. As irritating as Moka's response was, you knew that she was only trying to make things better. You couldn't get mad at her, so all you could do was sigh in resignation.

"That's going to be an excuse AT BEST," you said pinching your nose. "Maybe if I just keep an extra low profile no one will notice me."

Then Kurumu gave you a hug to reassure you.

"Hey. Don't you worry about a thing. If anyone thinks about roughing up my little (Name), they have to deal with me."

You blushed at her loyalty and was glad to have her hugging you again. Mostly you could feel her chest leaning on your arms which made it all the more better. Unfortunately this would only make things worse. For then, Mizore clung to your arm hugging it as well. Obviously she got jealous at Kurrmu hugging you and she didn't want to lose to her. Kurumu noticing this glared at her and Mizore glared back. From the looks of things it looked she was ready to start a fight with her. Kurumu retaliated by pulling you closer to her and then Mizore did the same thing. It was like a game of tug of war with you being the rope.

"Hey! You stay away from my (name) Kurumu you slutty bimbo! Or you'll regret it!" snapped Mizore.

"I'd like to see you try and make me you stalker of an ice skank!" Kurumu snapped back.

"Let go!"

"No you let go!"

"Come on you guys! Take it easy," said Tsukune trying to calm them down. "Let's not get into another fight!"

"Yeah! Especially since how ridiculous this is!" said Yukari.

"But wait a minute Yukari," said Moka. "Don't you have a small crush on (name) too?"

"Moka, Moka," said Yukari wagging a finger at her. "In this battle I don't need to get involved because I can attract (name) in my own way. Besides that way I don't have to get my hands dirty. Hehehe."

Yukari let out a small evil mischievous chuckle while Moka and Tsukune sighed with exasperation. Mizore and Kurumu continued their little game of tug of war. You were feeling pain and a bit of discomfort as the two continued pulling your arms. Then Mizore and Kurumu let you go and then stood in front of each other.

"That's it, you big boobed bimbo! I think it's time I taught you lesson!" growled Mizore as her hair turned into ice and her hands became ice claws.

"That's fine by me," said Kurumu as fingernails extended like claws and her wings popped out from her back along with her tail. "I've been looking for a reason to fight you anyway!

"Oh crap! I think they're serious this time!" yelped Tsukune.

"Girls! Please don't fight!" said Moka trying to calm them down. "It may be after school, but still somebody's gonna see you two revealing your monster forms! Please stop this!"

"You stay out of this Moka!" said Mizore. "Kurumu has gotten too close to (name) for my comfort and I intend to make her pay!"

"I could say the same thing about you Mizore!" said Kurumu branding her claw. "Always getting in my way and claiming (name) yours! Not to mention always getting in the way! You've interfered with me for the last time!"

"Um...I don't think we can talk them out of this!" said Yukari.

You were getting a little scared now because both girls were emitting an energy filled with murderous intent.

"Hey girls please stop...!" you began to say, but before you could finish Kurumu and Mizore attacked each other with high speed attacks and then they broke though a window while continuing the fight. You, Moka, Tsukune and Yukari looked out the window watching the fight. You were scared and worried about Kurumu and Mizore. If someone didn't stop those two, there was a strong possibility that someone was gonna get hurt.

"I've got to stop this!" you thought to yourself as you dashed out of the room and race downstairs toward the main entrance.

"(name) wait! Where are you going!?" you heard Moka call.

"If you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do, then are you crazy?!" Yukari cried.

"You're gonna get hurt if you try and stop! Come back here!" yelled Tsukune.

You didn't listen. You just kept running towards the fight, but at the same time you couldn't help but think the same thing for what you were going to do.

"Yukari's got a point," you thought to yourself. "Am I crazy?"

You knew that what you were doing was crazy and there was a possibility that you could get hurt, but you had to do something. You raced outside with Tskune, Moka, and Yukari hot on your trail. Outside Kurumu and Mizore fought ferociously until eventually paused to take a breather. They both were battered, weary, a little bloody, but far from unbeaten.

"Oh man! They look pretty bad! We gotta stop them!" you said.

"Don't worry! Yukari's on the case!" she said.

Yukari ran towards them going to try to stop the fighting. She was about to try and reason with them to calm them down, but then she ended up being swatted away by both of them.

"Stay out of this runt!" they both said as they resumed fighting with each other.

Yukari was sent flying and ended up face first on the ground. She got up gripping her wand and had an angry vein on her forehead.

"Okay you tramps! Now I'm mad!" she growled as she jumped into the fray. Now there were three monsters fighting each other.

"Aw crap! I think Yukari just added oil to the fire!" you said.

"Now what do we do?!" said Tsukune.

Then Yukari fired a washtub at Kurumu, then Kurumu deflected toward Mizore and Mizore fired a couple of ice shards that upon contact began to spread ice where they hit. One hit a gargoyle on the main building turning it into snow, another hit a tree, and one landed close to your foot. You jumped in surprise causing to you bump into Tskune and causing Tskune to bump into Moka. As Tsukune fell to the ground, he accidentally removed Moka's rosary in the process. Then in a brilliant red flash where Moka once stood, a red eyed silver gaired girl stood in her place. In case you don't know and for those of you who are fans of this...

 _When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner vampire awakens._

"What the...! Tskune, what the hell's going on?! What happened to Moka?!" you gasped surprised from Moka's transformation.

"It's okay. Moka just transformed to her true vampire form," explained Tsukune.

"Whoa. I must admit she sure looks... different."

Upon Moka transforming, all three of the girls immediately stopped fighting and saw Moka in her Inner form.

"Oh crap! It's the other Moka!" yelped Kurumu.

"Yeah. We're definitely screwed," said Mizore.

"You idiotic girls forcing me to come out to stop your squabbling," said Inner Moka. "Are you trying to piss me off?

Moka gave the three of them a glare that would make even a strong monster sweat with fear.

"Oh man. She looks pissed!" you said trembling a little.

"Yeah. I know," said Tsukune. "But she's really a nice person once you get to know her."

"I doubt that."

Inner Moka cracked her knuckles and broke into a run towards the girls.

"You know what? I think it's time for you all to know your place!"

She jumped toward the girls and gave a powerful kick. The kick sent a massive shockwave and was so powerful, that all three of them were sent flying and knocked down to the ground.

"Sh-she's so strong..." groaned Kurumu.

"Yeah... that's an S class vampire for you..." whimpered Mizore.

"She didn't... need to kick me too," complained Yukari.

Seeing this overwhelming power that Moka displayed made your mouth drop.

"Holy damn! She took out all three of them in a single attack!"

"Yup. That's Moka for ya," said Tsukune. "Anyway, I'd better go check to see if they're still alive."

While Tskune went to the girls to check on them while you stood there still dumbfounded from what you just saw.

"Holy crap! I never knew Moka was capable of doing this! She's so strong!" you thought. "Am I glad Moka's Tskune's girl. Otherwise I don't think I could take it. She'd probably rather kill me than kiss me."

As you watched Tsukune check on the girls, then came more trouble. The gargoyle that Mizore hit before began to melt slightly and it started to crumble and then eventually and fell. You didn't see it at the time, but it was falling straight toward you. Kurumu was the first to see what was going on.

"(name) LOOK OUT!" screamed Kurumu.

Everyone else looked up and saw it too and they all screamed for you to move. Moka who saw it too ran toward you trying to save you, but even she knew she wouldn't make it. You looked up and saw it falling towards you. You tried to move, but you couldn't because your legs were frozen in fear. Suddenly just when it was all over for you, without thinking Kurumu rushed over to you and used her whole body to shield you from the rubble. She reacted as much as any parent would to their child. Kurumu hoped it would be enough to save you even if it would mean her demise. The attack of snow and stone buried you and Kurumu causing everyone to gasp in awe of the stunning turn of events. Tskune and Moka rushed over and tried to dig the both of you out. Mizore on the other hand stood motionless.

She was frozen in horror of what had just happened and felt that the situation was her fault and started to cry over what happened fearing that you were dead. Everyone else hoped Moka and Tskune would find them alive fearing that they didn't make it. Then Moka called out.

"I found them!" she said. "And they're both OK!"

"All right! Let's hurry and get them both to the infirmary!" said Tsukune rushing over to Moka.

While you got out fine, but probably liable to catch a cold. Kurumu had multiple bruises from the fight and was suffering some slight frostbite. Moka carried her and Tsukune carried you and rushed you both over to the infirmary while you passed out and hoping Kurumu was going to be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yo! It's time once again for another chapter of Male Reader X Kurumu! Today's guest is once again from Rosario Vampire. Please welcome, Tsukune Aono!_

 _Tsukune: Hello! Nice to meet you all!_

 _Me: Tsukune. Why don't you tell everyone what's happened previously?_

 _Tsukune: Sure! In the last chapter, Mizore and Kurumu went at it with their usual banter with Yukari making everything worse. Then the other Moka came and stopped all of them from fighting, but then a big stone gargoyle fell down towards our hero. Luckily Kurumu came along to save our hero, but she ended up getting hurt in the process._

 _Kurumu: But don't worry folks! I'm A-OK!_

 _Me: Dah! Kurumu?! I thought I had you locked up! How did you escape?!_

 _Kurumu: Sorry Drago! I'm not falling for the same thing twice! Besides, my fans were asking for me because they were worried and... as a reward for their love I've decided to do this!_

 _She strips down to her underwear. Tsukune and I get nosebleeds, Tsukune's bigger than me._

 _Tsukune: Holy..._

 _Me: HEY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! SHOW SOME MODESTY DAMN IT!_

 _Kurumu: Oh come on Drago! I'm giving the fans what they want! And they want more love and this!_

 _(She is about to take off her bra, but I leap at her and tackle her down we both wrestle with each other in a big cloud.)_

 _Me: Oh no you don't! You are not stripping!_

 _Kurumu: Grr! My Drago, I know you're into me and are probably jealous, but this is nuts!_

 _Me: Hey! Don't get into it!_

 _Tsukune watches the scene and sweatdrops._

 _Tsukune: OK... Anyway, he doesn't own Rosario Vampire what so ever! Credit goes to Drago and his buddy kevkane101. If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment! Enjoy!_

* * *

You woke up feeling a little cold, possibly due to the fact that you caught up in the falling slow and rubble. You looked around and realized that you were in the infirmary. While annoyed that you were injured for the umpteenth time, you were glad to be alive. Then you remembered Kurumu. She had jumped in the way and saved your life. You looked around and wondered where she was. Turned out she was right to your left on a separate bed awake and happy to see you alive.

"(Name). I'm happy to see you finally came around," she said.

"Ditto and thank you for taking that bullet for me," you said. "I'm surprised you woke up before I did."

"Well being a monster has it's benefits," said Kurumu. :But that shouldn't make you feel weak. It was brave to face me and Mizore while we were at our worst, but next time leave it to Moka."

"I won't," you promised. "Speaking of which this fighting has to stop between you and Mizore. I'll talk to her about trying to steal me away from you, but you two need to make amends. I'm not going to feel good seeing the both of you potentially have the guts to murder each other over me."

Kurumu let out a big sigh of frustration, but agreed to try and fix things with Mizore. In the meantime you two were all alone with nothing, but the space between your beds keeping you and her apart. You two gazed into each others eyes feeling the want of holding each others hand and being there with each other.

"Kurumu..."

"(name)..."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari. You both hastily looked away and pretended that you both weren't staring at each other.

"(name). Kurumu. You're both awake," said Moka with relief.

"Whew. Thank goodness," said Tsukune. "How are you both feeling?"

"I'm okay, but I'm not sure about Kurumu," you replied.

"I'm okay. I'm just... ow!"

Kurumu tried to sit up, but winced in pain. Moka quickly and gently made her lie back down on the bed.

"You shouldn't try to move Kurumu," she said like a mother with her child. "You have a couple of bruises and you still haven't recovered from saving (name) and fighting Mizore."

"Yeah. You should take it easy and rest," added Yukari.

"Speaking of Mizore, where is she?" you asked.

"She went off somewhere, but we don't know where she is," Tsukune explained. "She's probably feeling bad about what happened."

"She should! I mean what did you expect to happen when those two bimbos started fighting each other?!" said Yukari.

"What'd you say half pint?! Ow!"

Kurumu sat up indignantly, but the pain from her bruises made her lie back down. Then Moka cut in.

"Yukari. you do realize that you got in the middle of the fight too? In fact, you made the situation even more worse," she said. "So it's just as your fault as well as Mizore and Kurumu's that things got to this point."

Yukari sweatdropped and slumped. She knew that Moka was right. She didn't want to admit it, but she was right. She turned to you and bowed.

"I'm sorry (name)."

"It's fine Yukari. You were just trying to help me," you said.

"By the way Kurumu, that was quite the save you did back there," said Tsukune. "You were able to get to (name) even faster than Moka could."

"Yeah. How were you able to do that anyway? I've never seen you move that fast before," added Moka.

Kurumu pondered over this. After a few moments of thinking, she smiled.

"I guess my love for (name) is what did it," she said. "I really don't know."

Hearing Kurumu say that made you blush a little and feel a little touched. Yukari noticed how you were blushing and looked at Kurumu too. She could see that she and you have a little connection with each other. Not to mention she thought back to when the rubble was falling towards you and Kurumu protected you from the rubble. She then started to understand how much Kurumu cared for you and vise versa.

"Well, I'm just glad that you and (name) are..." Tsukune began, but before could finish Yukari began pushing her out of the room.

"Well we're glad too Tsukune, but now I think it's time that we let these two rest OK?"

"Hey! Yukari!"

"Now come on Tsukune, (name) and Kurumu are badly hurt so we should let them stay the night in the infirmary and let them rest," said Yukari. "Right Moka?"

Moka at first had no idea what Yukari was up to, but with a wink from Yukari she began to catch on what Yukari was trying to do.

"She's right Tsukune. We should let (name) and Kurumu rest up," said Moka. "After all we have to...um... take care of that one thing. Yeah! That's it! That one thing."

"Way to be subtle Moka," thought Yukari.

"See? Even Moka agrees. Now come on! Let's go," she said aloud. "We already got permission to let these two stay in the infirmary so we gotta get going so we can take care of that one thing!"

"But Yukari! Moka!"

With Tsukune protesting as they moved him out, Moka and Yukari left the room leaving you and Kurumu looking on with surprised expressions and sweatdropping.

"What was all that about?" you asked.

"Beats me. But I'm okay with it because we get to be alone again," said Kurumu

"Yeah. I guess so," you said. "Kurumu? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure (name). What is it?"

"Why did you save me? I mean I pretty much have a guess as to why, but I wanna hear your reason from you," you said.

"Well... to be honest my body kinda acted on it's own," said Kurumu pulling the blanket to her chin. "I didn't know why I did what I did, but I think it's because I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Really? That's all?

"Yup. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat because I care about you."

You smiled at Kurumu flattered at what she said and she smiled back. Then you held out your hand hoping she could hold yours too. She lifted her arm and reached out but couldn't. Her wounds were still hurting.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling as strong as I usually am," she said. "Not to mention my body's hurting."

"It's fine," you said. "When we get out I'll hold you for as long as long as you want me too as a thank you for saving me. I'll hold you for as long as you want and I'll never let you go."

Kurumu smiled her face painted in a shade of crimson.

"Geez. You're so cheesy, but that's very sweet of you (name)."

She then yawned and started to feel sleepy. You began to feel tired as well and started to doze off. You both said goodnight to each other and eventually you both fell asleep. While you were sleeping, you dreamed of you and Kurumu simply holding each other, but more of a loving embrace and the two of you looking passionately into each others eyes.

The following morning you woke up feeling fully refreshed. You didn't feel cold anymore and you got a good nights rest. You stretched and let out a content yawn.

"Man! I feel good as new!"

Then your eyes happened to fall on Kurumu who was still fast asleep. You immediately stayed quiet not wanting to wake her up. You walked over to her and looked her over. Thanks to her being a monster, her bruises were gone and she looked much better. She also looked so beautiful as she was sleeping. Everything about her was beautiful. Her blue hair, her white skin, and her rosy cheeks.

"Wow. She must still be worn out and who can blame her? And you know... I've never seen Kurumu sleeping so soundly before. She looks so cute even when she's sleeping."

Then Kurumu stirred in her sleep and rolled to her side causing one of her buttons to come undone revealing a little of her cleavage. As soon as you noticed it, you couldn't help but stare. Then you began to have another hard on again, but you quickly stopped yourself by slapping your cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, no! Stop it! I know I like her, but i just can't think like that!" you scolded yourself.

You decide to leave the room to try to get your mind out of the gutter. You quietly tip-toed out of the room not wanting to wake Kurumu up and quietly shut the door. As you stepped outside, you noticed that the sun was shining through the window meaning that it was morning.

"It's morning already? Class is probably gonna get started soon."

Then as you headed for class, you something move behind a pillar. At first you paid no mind, but then you had a chilling feeling that you were being watched. You turned around and you found out that your feeling was right. A certain snow yokai was hiding behind the pillar peeking out nervously.

"Um... Mizore? I can see you know," you said.

Mizore at first hid pretending not to be there, but she knew that the jig was up so she came out of hiding.

"Um...hi (name)," she said timidly.

"Hi. So what are you doing here? Did you wanna talk?"

"Well... Actually yes. I... wanted to talk to you and Kurumu and... I wanted to apologize to you and Kurumu about what happened. I mean it was my fault."

"I see," you said. "Well sorry to say, Kurumu's asleep at the moment so you might need to tell her when she wakes up."

"I see," said Mizore.

The two of you had a moment of silence. After a while, you spoke breaking the silence.

"She doesn't blame you know."

"She should," said Mizore. "It was my fault."

"Mizore it was accident you..." you began to say.

"It doesn't matter! You and Kurumu got hurt because of me," snapped Mizore. "If I hadn't started that fight Kurumu wouldn't have gotten hurt. and...and..."

Mizore suddenly began to cry deeply regretting from what she did. You were quite surprised seeing her reaction. Who would've thought under that cold skin, a snow yokai like her was crying like a normal human being and she cared deeply for Kurumu even though she and her were rivals. Feeling a little sorry for her, you gave her a gentle hug.

"It's okay Mizore. Don't cry. It's okay. It's going to be fine," you said soothing her feelings.

"Really?" sniffed Mizore.

"Yes. In fact, I asked Kurumu to make up with you and she agreed," you said. "So try not to worry about it. I do want to point something out though."

"What's that?"

"Please don't fight with Kurumu anymore. I know you and her are rivals and I know you love me and stuff, but try not to fight so much."

Mizore wipes away her tears and smiles. "Thank you (name) for being so understanding."

"And if you still feel bad, make sure you apologize Kurumu after she wakes up OK?" you said.

"OK. I will," said Mizore.

"Good. Now you better get going, otherwise the teachers will get up in our faces for being late for class," you said. "I'll catch up with you later."

"OK. Bye and feel better (name)," said Mizore as she turned and headed for class, but then she turned around and went back up to you.

"One more thing. Tell Kurumu that I wish her luck on her relationship with you," she whispered.

This made your eyes widen a little upon hearing Mizore's words and then Mizore disappeared down the hall. You certainly weren't expecting Mizore to say that. After standing for a few minutes you decided to head for class.

* * *

That day class was the same as usual. Ms. Nekomone gave another lecture about humans and such you paid attention listening to every detail. Later after class, you payed Kurumu a little visit. Not seeing her in class made you miss her a little. You both chatted about what they had to know for class and Kurumu told you that she was gonna be back in class tomorrow which made you happy. After that you both chatted about who knows what else for a while until it was time for you to head back to your dorm. You did have a lot of homework to do. You and Kurumu said goodbye and you headed back to your room. As you headed back, you couldn't help but feel in good spirit.

"I'm glad that Kurumu's feeling better. I can't wait to see her tomorrow," you thought. "I don't know if I'll be able to wait for her. I know! I'll do my homework and study when I get back to my room. After all if I'm gonna be in a relationship as Kurumu's boyfriend, I gotta have good grades right?

"How pathetic. Do you honesty think you can have a relationship with a succubus?"

Suddenly as you rounded a corner, you heard a voice which made you stop. This made you stop and look around to find the source of the voice. Then you look behind you and you see a young girl. She was about your height with long purple hair that went to her waist with a pair of matching eyes. She wasn't alone either. She had three other girls with her. One had long black hair, another wearing glasses and light brown hair, and the third had red hair that went to her neck. One thing was for sure, they all didn't look friendly.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by that huh?" you demanded.

Then the girl with long black hair slaps you so hard you fall to the ground.

"Don't speak to Mistress Keito unless your spoken too worm," she snapped.

"Yeah!" the other two girls said.

Keito: Now, now Toko, Shijimi, Simai, we came to give a message to this boy not beating him up. Be nice," said Keito.

"Yes Mistress Keito," said the girls.

You winced in pain feeling a little dazed from the slap, but you managed to get to your feet.

"What the hell was that for? And what do you mean message?" you growled.

"Well to put it simply, we couldn't help but overhear you on your little obsession with that succubus and we couldn't help but feel sorry for you," sneered Keito.

"Sorry for me? For what?"

"The fact that this "relationship" you got going on with that succubus will not happen," said Keito. "The girl wants you and is treating you of nothing more, but a slave."

Now you were feeling a little anger bubbling under your skin. You clenched your fists in anger trying not to let it show.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" you asked.

"You don't know? I would've thought that that succubus would've told you everything about her. After all you're both in a "relationship."

Toko, Shijimi, and Simai snickered and giggled which made you angry even further.

"What the hell did you mean!? What are you talking about?! Tell me!" you yelled.

Keito gave you a mocking smirk and then she spoke.

"Very well. Seeing as thought you were gonna find out sooner or later and since the succubus has never told you yet, I might as well tell you," said Keito. "It's an interesting fact really. You know that she's a succubus right? When a man kisses a succubus he becomes her slave for all eternity. She'll continue to suck the life energy from her victims until the victim dies and then she moves on to the next one and repeats the process over and over. It's really kinda sad really."

Your eyes widened in shock and your heart began to pound. You couldn't believe what she was saying. Kurumu wanted you for slave? It couldn't be true. It just couldn't!

"That's a lie! Kurumu would never treat me like that!" you said.

"Oh no? I doubt that. Everything I said just know is the truth," said Keito smirking.

"And why should I believe you?!" you snapped.

"Oh use your brain and think about it will you? If you and the succubus are a relationship there should be no secrets between you two, so why hasn't she told you about her and about her powers yet?" asked Keito.

You were gonna try and answer, but you couldn't. Keito had you on that one. In fact, Kurumu never really told you anything about her race or about her powers.

"Thought so," said Keito smugly. "You see? That's why this relationship will never work. For that matter, that's probably why she never has a boyfriend. I don't understand why she would date a loser like you. So why don't you spare yourself the pain and just forget about her?"

Then all four of them started laughing at you. You clenched your fists tighter and at this point you were all, but angry.

"Shut up you bitching skanks you don't know a damn thing about Kurumu!" you yelled.

"Excuse me?"

Keito not liking being called a skank punched you in the gut knocking the wind out of you. You gasped feeling the air escape your lungs and you bend over holding your stomach trying to get your breath back. Keito then stood over you with a big smirk on her face.

"You got some nerve talking to me like that! I think I should put you in your place!"

"Yes Mistress Keito! Beat him up!" said Toko.

"Show that twerp no mercy!" cheered Shijimi.

"Teach that weakling a lesson he'll never forget!" said Simai.

You tried to get up, but because of Keito punching you hard with her being a monster and you being a human, you still were reeling from the punch and haven't recovered. Keito's nails extended a little and was ready to teach you a lesson, but then a certain group came to your rescue. Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, and Yukari to be precise.

"Hey! Get away from him! You have no business being here!" said Mizore extending her claws.

"Yeah! Back off!" said Moka.

Keito then stopped herself from punching you and she and the other girls reluctantly left the hallway feeling, but not before she left you with a comment.

"Think about what I said kid. It'll save your life."

You got up still catching your breath.

"Who the hell was that broad?" you asked coughing a little. "She's got worse issues than Kurumu and Mizore combined. Eh no offense Mizore."

"None taken."

"You okay (name)?" asked Tsukune.

"Yeah. I'm fine," you said rubbing your stomach.

"I'm glad we found you in time. You should be careful. Her name is Keito. A Jorōgumo, a spider woman. She's was head of the Public Safety Commission and was trying to discredit our newspaper club a while back.

"I see. But what does she want with me?" you wondered.

"Maybe trying to destroy us from the inside?" pondered Yukari. "She's tricky and cunning. Just like she always was before which is why you better be careful."

"By the way, Keito didn't say anything to you did she?" asked Tsukune. "If she did, you have to tell us."

You looked at her and was about to say what she told you, but a thought crossed your mind thinking that maybe it might upset Kurumu if she found out. Then again, they were your friends. Maybe they could help you. Besides, they knew about Kurumu and they most likely had some info about her. So you told them.

"Yes. She did," you said. "She told me that Kurumu was trying to make me her slave."

"What?!" everyone cried.

"Why that dirty little...!" growled Yukari clenching her fist.

"That's horrible!" said Moka who was even more upset. "And after what she just did for you. She'd try to break you two up just when you were starting to get along!"

"Moka calm down. It's alright," said Tsukune soothing her. "(Name) already stopped her from ruining their relationship by telling us first."

"He's right. Take it from me, there's no reason to get angry," said Mizore.

"Anyway, Keito said Kurumu would suck out the life out of me if we were together, but I had to kiss her in order for her to make me her slave. You guys know about Kurumu better than anyone right guys? Tell me. Is it true?"

"No it's not. Keito lied. Succubi can't make anyone a slave like that," said Tsukune.

"You're certain?"

"Positive. The only way to turn you into a slave is prolonged exposure to her allure," said Tsukune. "I should know. I was a victim to it when I first met her and sadly I fell for it easily fell for it."

"I see..."

You fell silent in relief, but you were still a little worried.

"But how can I know for sure. I mean... what should I do?"

"You should talk to Kurumu. She can tell you herself," said Mizore.

"That's a great idea Mizore. If there's anyone that can tell (name) about succubi powers, it's her," said Yukari.

"That's true..." you said. "But... I don't know... maybe I shouldn't. I mean... maybe I should just be quiet about it. I don't want Kurumu getting upset. And I'm not sure if what Keito said was true or not. What if she's right? What if she wants me as nothing more, but slave? Just a rechargeable battery slave?"

Before anyone could protest, a certain vampire came out from behind the pillar and screamed causing everyone to jump.

"Oh for crying out loud! I had enough of this shit!"

"Kokoa?!" Tsukune and Moka exclaimed.

Kokoa then walked up to you and grabbed you by your collar.

"Kokoa! Let him go!" cried Moka.

"Stay out of this Big sister! There's something I wanna get off my chest with this guy!" growled Kokoa as she turned towards you ready to reap you a new one.

"Oh christ not again!" you yelped. "Please don't suck my blood again!"

"Oh relax dammit! I'm not here for your blood...this time," said Kokoa. "I'm here because I heard your conversation and frankly I'm getting sick of your whining! What's the matter with you?! Are you a man or not?! Why the hell are you getting so damn worried about something that's not true?! You love the succubus don't you?!"

"Um... yes?"

"Then what the hell is your problem?! If you love this girl and you wanna know the truth about her, just go and ask dammit!"yelled Kokoa. "It's not that damn hard!"

Everyone stared at Kokoa in shock. This was the first time that Kokoa's ever said something helpful let alone nice. You stared at her too, but then you nodded.

"You're right. I should talk to her, but I'll do it tomorrow," you said.

"Good. As long as you get it, said Kokao as she let you go of your collar and you headed back to your room. Moka and the others still had their eyes on her staring at her as if they were staring at an alien.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" snapped Kokoa.

"Kokoa... That's the first time I've seen you give advice to someone," said Tsukune.

"Yeah. Normally you're violent and always a little pissy," said Mizore.

"Shut up! I was just passing through after class and I overheard everything and I was getting sick of his whining," said Kokoa. "Someone had to get him to man up."

"In any case, thank you," said Yukari. "You know, for someone with an attitude like yours, you're pretty nice once a person gets to know you."

Kokoa blushed bright pink upon that comment.

"Oh shut it tiny! I'm not nice! You know what? I'm out of here. I gotta.. do stuff. Goodbye!"

And with that, Kokoa stomped away like a little kid who was called dummy on the playground. Needless to say, Tsukune and the others couldn't help, but smile.

"Well that's certainly a surprise," said Tsukune chuckling.

"Yeah. Never would have seen that coming," said Mizore. "Kokoa actually being nice to someone."

"Well then, it's getting late. We should get to our dorms and call it a day," yawned Yukari.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Tsukune. "See you all tomorrow."

Then they all started to walk off heading to respective dorm rooms, everyone that is except Moka.

"Hey Moka. You coming?" called Yukari.

"I'll catch up with you a little later. There's something I need to do," said Moka.

Before Yukari or Mizore could ask why, Moka had already left and headed towards a certain room. Back with you, you just gotten back in your room with a lot of things on your mind. Mostly of what Keito said. You hated to admit it, but you were starting to have doubts about your relationship with her. Could she be using you like a slave? And you how were you gonna bring it up with her? You couldn't just ask her out of the blue. You lied in your bed trying to figure out what you should do and say, when you heard a knock on your door. You sat and wondered who could it have been. So you got up and opened the door. There standing in front of your room was Moka.

"Moka? What are you doing here?" you asked.

"(name). There's something I need to tell you. Something I forgot to mention regarding your... situation," said Moka.

"What is it?"

"Listen. I hate to say this (Name), but what Tsukune said is half right. It's true that prolonged exposure to the allure can make a person a slave, but there's more. If Kurumu wanted you as a permanent slave she'd have to kiss you while you were under the allure.

"Seriously?" Wait... Why tell me this when Tsukune clearly said that she couldn't?" you asked.

"I don't know. Probably because he didn't know or maybe he didn't want you to worry," said Moka. "I figured you should know so that when you talk to her about it, which you clearly will, you should know all the facts before talking to her. But when you do please bear this in mind...

She paused impressively.

"Before you think that's what she wanted from you, then don't you think she'd have tried to do it when you first laid eyes on her? And would she risk her life to save a boy like you? No. She loves you. More than anyone else in the world. And I know for a fact, that she would never make you her slave."

"Moka..." you said impressed by her speech.

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to say," said Moka. "I'll see you tomorrow and good luck."

After that, Moka left leaving you standing by the door. You said nothing after her departure. She had made very valid points hich neglected the idea of even talking to Kurumu about it at all nearly. But had to know. You felt like if you wanted to be with her, you had to face it head on and talk to her.

"OK. Tomorrow I'll talk to her. It's the only way."

Then you climbed into bed tried to sleep, but with all the thoughts today in your head. It was going to be a long sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Good day to you all! Here is another chapter of Male Reader X Kurumu. To be perfectly honest, I felt a little iffy about this one, but I managed to..._

 _I suddenly feel a chill run down my spine._

 _Me: What the... Why do I suddenly feel cold? And why do I get the feeling that someone is watching me? I've been getting that feeling for a couple days now._

 _Someone peeps out behind me and when I look the person is gone. I look again and the same thing happens._

 _Me: Wait a minute... Could it be?_

 _I look behind me again I don't see anyone. When I turn back again, Mizore appears right next to me._

 _Me: WHA?! Mizore! What heck?! You scared me half to death!_

 _Mizore: Sorry, but I had to make sure that you would upload the next chapter so I had to watch you._

 _Me: Watching? More like stalking! I was wondering why I was having those feelings! You were watching me the whole time?!_

 _Mizore: Yes. Don't worry. I only did to help you get the next chapter up. Would you rather have me freeze you instead?_

 _Me: Please don't! I don't want to end up as one of those frozen caveman that freezes and wakes up in the future. Anyway since you're here, why don't you tell everyone what happened so far?_

 _Mizore: Sure. In the last chapter, (name) and Kurumu were at the infirmary due to me and Kurumu fighting. Then I came over and apologized to (name) feeling depressed, but (name) helped me feel better. Then those skanks from the Security Committee came along and told (name) to break up with Kurumu due to her race and her abilities. Now (name) has to talk to Kurumu to make sure if what they said was true._

 _(name): Will (name) be able to talk to Kurumu and know truth? Until then, I don't own Rosario Vampire what so ever! Enjoy!_

 _Mizore: Hey Donaven. When are you gonna get to you know what with me yet?_

 _Me: Shhh! Mizore! Not yet! Wait a while!_

 _Mizore: Oh please Donaven. I wanna know when we're gonna get to..._

 _I cover her mouth to make her keep quiet._

 _Me: Hahaha! Ignore her! Start the chapter! Start the chapter!_

* * *

The next day, you sat in class just like any other day, but today you couldn't help but have a hint of worry. The memories of what happened yesterday were still fresh in your mind. You could well remember Keito's as well as Moka's words about what they told you about Kurumu. Not to mention that you had to talk to Kurumu to confirm that all of it was true.

"Hmmm. What do I do?" you thought. "I know I said I would talk to her, but... how do I even bring it up? I don't wanna make her upset or anything."

Then you looked towards Kurumu. She was writing notes and paying attention to Ms. Nekomone just like the other students. She looked as beautiful as she always did. It made you feel all the more worried about talking to her about her succubi heritage. Kurumu looked up and she noticed that you were staring at her. She smiled and she gave you a small wave. You waved back, but you immediately looked away. Seeing Kurumu's smiling face made you even more worried if not guilty about talking to her.

"Crud! I can't do this! Now I'm even more nervous about talking to her!" you thought. "I need some help!"

And so after the first few classes had ended and lunch period started, you decided to go talk to Tskune about it hoping that he could give you some advice. You found Tsukune and went to the vending machine to get some drinks and then to the courtyard by the vending machine so you two could be alone. Then you explained Tsukune to your situation.

"I see. So you're still feeling nervous huh?" asked Tsukune.

"Yes I am. It's just... I'm not sure I should go about bringing it up with her," you said. "I mean for all I know the relationship I have between Kurumu and me is gonna be over if that happens. I mean she'll get upset and think that I don't trust her. I just don't know if I even should be talking to her about this. I mean... what if she..."

"Calm down (name). Take it easy," soothed Tsukune. "I'm sure Kurumu will understand and explain everything to you. All you need to do is ask."

"I don't know..."

Tsukune than placed a hand on your shoulder causing you to look at him.

"Believe me. I can understand what you're going through," said Tsukune.

"You do?"

"Sure. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I could be with Moka after finding out she was a vampire."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, back when I first came here I was about ready to leave the school because I was so freaked out. After all, I always been told that vampires treat humans as nothing more but food and they should be feared and stuff. But Moka was different. She was different from the other vampires. She was a vampire that was not only kind and sweet, but all she ever wanted was nothing more but a friend."

You couldn't but feel a little surprised. "Wow. Seriously?"

"Yeah and because of that, she and I became good friends and have been that way ever since. So what I'm trying to say is, you can't let what Keito said get to you as well not letting your fear stop you. Just talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand and tell you everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guarantee it. And if you need any more help, me and the others will be behind you a hundred percent. Count on it."

You looked at Tsukune processing what he said. Then you smiled feeling a little better.

"Thanks Tsukune. That really helped me out," you said. "I'll go talk to Kurumu later when I see her."

Then the bell began to ring, signaling that lunch period was over and it was time to get back to class.

"Well then, back to class," said Tsukune as he got up and stretched. "I'll see you later (name). By the way, are you sure that you wanna do this alone? I mean you want one of us to go with you for support?"

You shook your head. "No. I'll be fine. Besides I don't wanna put you though any trouble than I already have. I mean you guys have done so much for me."

"Oh come on. It's no big deal. That's what friends are for. Anyway, I'll see later (name). I wish you luck."

"Thanks Tsukune. I'm gonna need it. See ya."

You both went your separate ways and headed back to class. Little did you two know, that someone was watching your from the bushes. Whoever the person was, the person smiled evilly and was holding a tape recorder.

"Wait till I tell them about this!" the person said as it disappeared into the bushes.

After lunch was over you went about your everyday classes and soon school was over. As soon as you were out of the classroom, you went to find Kurumu. You still didn't know what to say when bringing up the subject about her powers, but you felt that you needed to no matter what. It was for the sake of your relationship with her after all. You walked down the hall looking around for Kurumu until you saw her walking down the hallway. Your heart began to beat nervously upon seeing her. In fact you felt more scared to talk to her than before, but you took a deep breath and plucked up courage.

"I can do this," you said to yourself. "I just have to go up and talk to her. Just do it."

"I really hope I know what I'm doing," you thought. "Well... here goes nothing."

You walked up till you caught up with Kurumu and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Um... hey Kurumu."

When Kurumu turned around and saw you, she squealed with joy with her eyes sparkling and gave you a big hug.

"(name)! I'm glad to see you!" she said. "How're ya doing stud muffin?"

"Um... yeah. I'm fine," you replied. "Listen Kurumu... I... need to talk to you.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I... uh... um... I..."

You tried to talk, but for some reason the words just wouldn't come out. It seems as though your mind was ready, but your heart wasn't. You instinctively began to back out.

"No. Never mind. It's nothing sorry."

"Are you sure? You look and sound like something's bothering you," said Kurumu.

"No. It's nothing. I'm fine," you said. "I just wanted to say hi."

You were just about to leave, but then Kurumu grabbed your hand making you stop. She had a serious and worried look on her face.

"Don't lie to me (name). I can tell something's wrong with you," she said. "Listen. If you wanna talk to me about something or in fact anything, you can talk to me. I'm a good listener and I'll try to do whatever I can to help you. So if you have any problems or anything we need to talk about, I'm here for you."

You looked at Kurumu thinking that she was like a goddess from her words. Hearing that made your courage come back and decide that you had to talk to her. After all, she said herself that she would listen to your problems.

'Thank you Kurumu. You're very sweet," you said. "Actually there is something I need to talk to you about. If you have time that is."

"Sure. What is it?"

After a few minutes you told Kurumu what Keito had said, excluding the part about what she said about Kurumu being your slave. You wanted to save that part for last. When you finished telling what happened, needless to say Kurumu upset.

"I see. That lousy skank Keito's back huh? Guess she didn't learn her lesson the first time around last year," she growled clenching her fists.

"Yeah. I know. Also... there's something else I need to tell you about Kurumu. Something... regarding you," you said.

"What is it?" she asked.

Just then before you can say anything, you both heard giggling. You immediately recognized the sounds of the giggling and turned to the source. Sure enough there were they were. Ketio's cheerleaders Toko, Simai, and Shijimi.

"Well, well, well what do we have here girls?" smirked Toko.

"Not you three again," said Kurumu glaring. "What do you skanks want? We're kinda busy here."

"Ooh I'm so sorry. Don't mind us. We just couldn't help, but overhear by what your boyfriend said," explained Toko. "And we noticed that your boyfriend here has something to tell you, but he was just to much of a wimp to tell you. It was pretty funny and pathetic."

"So we figured that we'd help your boy toy and tell you what he was gonna say for him," said Shijimi.

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Kurumu.

"Oh nothing special," said Shijimi. "Except that your boy toy over there wants to break up with you because of your dirty little secret."

You and Kurumu stared at the three girls in silence. Then after a few second pause Kurumu burst out laughing holding her sides.

"You expect me to believe that?" she said. "(name) would never break up with me. He never would even say or think something like that."

"Oh no? We got this from a reliable source that's infallible proof," said Toko. "Shijim here recorded him talking to that Tsukune fellow. Shijimi?"

Shijimi pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play. You and Kurumu both heard a pair of voices in the recording.

 _"Are you sure that you wanna do this?"_

 _For all I know, the relationship between Kurumu and me is gonna be over..._

Upon hearing the recording, your eyes went wide.

"Th-that's my voice!" you said. "And Tsukune's too! When did you..."

"Wait... you actually said that?" asked Kurumu.

"No! I didn't say that I..." you tried to explain, but Shijimi quickly cut in.

"But wait! There's more! Take a look at this. Show her Simai."

Simai then pulled out a picture. It was a picture of you and Mizore hugging back when you and Kurumu were at the infirmary. You eyes widened even further upon seeing that.

"What!? Where did you get that?!" you demanded.

"Doesn't matter," said Simai. "The fact is it looks like you the snow witch are an item."

"So sorry Kurumu," said Shijimi. "Guess you got dumped over a snow witch."

When Kurumu saw the photo she stared at it with shock. Then her eyes begans began to tear up.

"(name)...is this true?" she asked her voice breaking.

"No Kurumu! You know that's not true! I would never do that to you!" you said.

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but there's more," said Toko with a wide grin. "Your boy toy has also found out about your sucubi man slave powers. He knows that you want him as nothing more, but a slave which is probably why he went to the snow witch. After all that's your ability isn't it?"

"That's to be expected from a succubus. After all you're all alike," taunted Simai. "Treating men like your sex toys. It's so sick."

"I'd probably would rather date the snow witch rather than her too," added Shijimi.

Kurumu's eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. Then tears trickled down her face and she began to cry. Seeing this made you really angry.

"That's a damn lie! Mizore and I aren't like that!" you yelled.

"Oh? Then how to do explain the this?" asked Simai holding up the photo.

"She was feeling depressed about what happened back when she and Kurumu were fighting!" you snapped. "I was only trying to help her feel better!"

"So you admit you hugged her?" smirked Toko.

"Well... yes. I did, but..." you began to say but you were rudely interrupted again.

"You see? That proves it," said Toko. "But don't feel bad. I mean we can't blame you after all. If we were in your position, we'd done the same thing. Nice job kid."

Then all three of them laughed rudely at you and Kurumu.

"That's not true! Kurumu you know I'm telling the truth right?"

Kurumu said nothing with her face turned to the ground. You bent down to see if she was alright. Then suddenly Kurumu gave you a powerful slap across your face making you fall flat on your butt. You held your cheek in shock and stared at Kurumu in shock.

"Kurumu..."

Kurumu's whose eyes were stained with tears glared at you with anger and betrayal. The next words that came out of her mouth were the final nail in the coffin.

"How could you... I HATE YOU!"

She turned around and ran away crying. You sat there feeling shocked as you watched Kurumu run away. Toko and the girls feeling satisfied with their handiwork left leaving you sitting in the hallway by yourself. It took a few moments to register what had just happened in your mind. Kurumu had slapped you and she now hates you, thanks to Toko and the girls. She practically even yelled it right in your face. Still in a state of shock, you slowly walked to your room. When you entered your room, you plopped onto your bed and started to tear up. You cried not to cry, but you couldn't keep it in. You quietly sobbed into your pillow letting all the tears all.

"How could this have happened?" you thought to yourself. "How? I'm innocent! I know I am! But... now Kurumu hates me... She totally hates me now... What do I do?

Then Keito's girls as well as Keito herself flashed in your mind making your clench your hands into fists in anger.

"It's because of those bitches! One thing's for sure, there's no way in hell they're gonna get away with this! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! I swear they're gonna pay!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a office under candle-lit light, Keito was sitting in her office going through some files. Then her three followers came into the room.

"Mistress Keito. We have completed your instructions," said Toko.

"Yeah. Those two are definitely broken up by now," said Shijimi.

"Very good," said Keito. "Now we can proceed to the next phase of the plan. Have you heard any word from our master?"

"Yes. He's on his way back here as we speak," said Simai. "He said to proceed and do whatever you like and prepare for his return."

"I see," said Keito. "Then that will be all. You are all dismissed. Make sure all repare for his return as well as make sure everything's ready."

"Yes mistress," the three said as they all left the room.

Keito sat there alone in silence and then she grinned evilly as she chuckled to herself.

"Finally. Finally we can have our revenge," she said. "After all the trouble we went through, we'll finally be able to get back those punks from that little club. And I know the perfect way to do that... But first I must prepare. He'll be here soon.

Keito got up and left her desk. As she left the room, two files were left on her desk. They both had two faces on them. Yours and Kurumu's. Whatever Keito had going on, it wasn't gonna be a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here I am again guys bringing you another chapter of Male Reader X Kurumu! Here with me today is Rubi!_

 _Rubi: Hello everyone. It's been a while hasn't it?_

 _Me: Rubi. Care to give us an update?_

 _Rubi: Of course. In the last chapter, our hero got in a bit of a tight spot. He was still trying to figure out if what Keito and the others said was true and was about to ask her when Keito's girls came along and ruined it._

 _Me: Yup. They made Kurumu cry and practically drove Kurumu away from our hero. Now the question is, will our hero be able to get Kurumu back?_

 _Rubi: And what plans does Keito have in store and why is she doing all of these nasty things?_

 _Me: Find out right now! I don't own Rosario Vampire what so ever!_

 _Rubi: We hope you enjoy the chapter! XD XD_

* * *

The next day you woke up feeling miserable. What had happened the other day was still fresh in your mind. To be perfectly honest, you wanted to stay in your bed and skip class, but you knew you couldn't. You had to go to class. One, because you were a good student and it would look bad on your record and two, because you had to set everything straight with Kurumu. You knew she was upset at you, you knew that she probably hates you, and she would mostly likely slap you, but you had to talk to her. You had to show her that you were innocent and none of those things Keito and the girls said about you were true. So with a sigh you got up, got dressed, reluctantly ate breakfast and went to class.

When you got to the door of your classroom, you reached to open the door, but for some reason you hesitated. What if Kurumu was right inside the classroom and if she saw you, everyone would get suspicous at you and think that you did something bad to her? Then Tsukune and Moka came up to you.

"Hey (name). How's it going?" asked Tsukune.

"Oh. Um... hi Tsukune. Hi Moka," you replied trying not sound sad.

"(name) what's the matter?" asked Moka sounding concerned. She could tell something was wrong, but you quickly made up an excuse.

"It's.. It's nothing. I'm just tired that's all," you said.

You then opened the door and walked into the classroom. When you walked in, you immediately looked straight at Kurumu's desk expecting her to be there. Her desk was empty.

"She's not here?" you thought. "She must still feeling depressed."

"Huh. Kurumu's desk is empty," said Tsukune. "She must not be coming to school today."

"That's weird," said Moka. "That's not like Kurumu at all. I know she doesn't pay attention in class, but I don't think she would skip if (name) was here."

"(name)? Do you know anything about this?" asked Tsukune.

"Um... no," you said. "It's news to me."

Tsukene and Moka looked at each other feeling a little worried. Then Ms. Nekomone walked in and class then started same as usual. Everyone paid attention to Ms. Nekomone, but not you. You were still thinking about Kurumu. Not to mention you were still wondering why Keito and her lackys were trying to drive you and Kurumu apart. One thing was for sure, you had to talk to Kurumu and prove your innocence, but you didn't know how to.

"There's got to be a way for me to show Kurumu that I'm innocent. But how? Damn it. I wish she was here right now." you thought. "How can things get any worse?"

Suddenly the door opened and a group of people walked in. They were all wearing black uniforms with white trims. The leader of them was none other than Keito herself. As soon they students saw them, the classroom became deathly quiet. Even Ms. Nekomone became silent. You however stared at her with wide eyes before turning into a glare.

"Um... we're in the middle of class..." said Ms. Nekomone nervously.

"Don't worry. It'll just take a moment," said Keito as she walked into the classroom. She walked through the rows of students each one either looking away or feeling nervous. Then she stopped in front of you. You glared at her even more wanting to rip her throat out for what she did. Keito gave no reaction, then she pointed at you.

"(name). As of now, you're under suspicion of being a human."

No sooner when she said these words the whole classroom erupted with murmurs and whispers. Your heart felt frozen with fear and your eyes went even wider as thoughts flew through your mind. How did she know you were a human? When did she know? How did she know?

(Deja vu right? lol)

"Therefore you'll be coming with us for a security inquest," she continued.

"Say what?! But I..." you began, but Keito interrupted.

"No buts. Gather your things and come. Or do we have to force you?"

You had no choice but to obey. So you were handcuffed and taken away. Everyone watched as you left with the security committee. Tsukune and Moka couldn't believe what they had seen.

"This is bad Tsukune. What do we do?" asked Moka worriedly.

"i don't know Moka," replied Tsukune. "For now we stay in class. We get the gang and tell them what happened. Then we'll go after (name)."

A little later after class ended, Tsukune and Moka found Mizore and Yukari and told them what was going on.

"The security committee is back?" said Yukari. "I thought that The Headmaster had that thing disbanded!"

"Appatently not," said Tsukune. "They're back and they took (name) with them."

"They even said that he's under suspicion of being a human too!" added Moka.

"That's bad! If they figure out he's a human, there's no telling what could happen!" said Mizore.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" said Yukari. "Let's go save him!"

"Wait a minute," said Moka. "We can't just go rushing into this."

"Moka's right," said Tsukune. "We have to be careful about this. If word gets out about what's going on, the whole school will be in an uproar."

"I guess you're right," said Yukari. "But wait, what about Kurumu? Does she know what's going on?"

"We don't know," said Tsukune. "We haven't seen her in class today."

"Is she sick or something?" asked Mizore.

"I doubt it," said Moka. "I think we should go check on her though."

"Then here's what we'll do," decided Tsukune. "Mizore and Yukari go the dorms and check on Kurumu. Me and Moka will go see if we can find (name).

"Right," all three of the girls said and then they all split up to carry out their plan.

Meanwhile back with you, you were being led down the hallway surround by the black coats. Whatever scary shit you went through before now this by far was the scariest. You knew that as soon as they found out you were really a human, you would surely be killed. No matter what they did to you, you had to say that you were not a human. Your life depended on it. They took you outside of the courtyard and walked until they reached their headquarters. They took you inside and they forced you in a chair and held you down. You struggled and tried to get yourself free, but committee members held you down good. You weren't going anywhere. Then Keito walked in and stood in front of you with a smug smile on her face.

"Let me go dammit!" you snarled still trying to get free. "I'm not a human!"

"Heh is that so?" said Keito cooly with a smirk. "Then why don't I believe you?

"There's no way I'm a human!" you said again. "Besides I was told that there's a holy barrier that prevents humans from entering! So how could even one get into this school?!"

"Give me a break," said Keito. "I've heard that same speal before. Someone else told me the same thing you did and he was definitely human. Anyway, we have sources that convince me otherwise."

She snapped her fingers and a projection appeared. Then the projection showed a complication of some of the students. They were all saying how weak you were, how you smelled weird, and how you never turned into your monster form and such. All of which was pretty much true. You couldn't make up another excuse on this one.

"I... I..."

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" sneered Keito. "If that isn't enough to make you confess then how about this?"

She snapped her fingers again and the display shut off. Then a door opened up. It revealed a person who was chained to the wall looking beaten up. Her skin had a couple of bruises littered all over her and her clothes were a little torn. It seemed that someone had beaten her up. At first, you couldn't tell who it was, but then you saw the girl's familiar blue hair and purple ribbon. You recongized her immediately with your eyes widening in horror. The girl who was hanging on the wall all beaten up was...

"KURUMU!"

"(laugh) We tried to interview her because she was the closest to you," said Keito. "but she resisted and well... we taught her some manners. Oh and by the way, her screams were very enjoyable."

This made your blood boil. You tried to get to Keito so you could kick her ass, but the two men held you down tight and forced you back into the chair.

"You bitch!" you yelled. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Revenge," said Keito. "Your little friends took out our leader a year back and caused us to be disbanded. I never felt so humiliated in my life. We were on top of the school. No one messed with us and we had supreme power. That was until your friends decided to get in our business. Right there, I made a plan to get back at those who wronged me and became the new leader of the security committe. I still remember what that bimbo behind me did a while back so who better to start my revenge on than her?"

"You monster!"

You struggled against the men even harder trying to get free, but to no avail. Keito laughed watching you struggle.

"You can save her you know," she said. "Admit you're a human and I'll let her go safe and sound. However, if you don't...

Suddenly an electric shock was sent through Kurumu making her scream in pain. You immediately stopped moving. You tried to think of something. Anything. Anything to get out of this situation, but you got nothing. You couldn't admit you were human, but at the same time you couldn't let Kurumu get hurt more than she already has. She look so frail and in pain. It was your fault that she was in this situation in the first place which left only one option... you had to tell them the truth.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

_We made it to chapter 8 in Male Reader x Kurumu! Yay! Now we're getting to the good part! and here with me at this time, give it up for... Ruby Tojo!_

 _Ruby: Hey everyone! It's been a while hasn't it?_

 _Me: Yup. So Ruby, tell us what has happened so far for those who don't know._

 _Ruby: Of course. In the last chapter, Keito and her security lackys are back and they have taken our hero in for an inquiry under the suspicion that he's a human! To make matters worse, Kurumu is there too!_

 _Me: It also gets way worse from there! Keito also wants to make our hero admit that he's a human! If out hero doesn't admit to that, Kurumu will be in serious danger! Will our hero be able to save her?! Or will his life and Kurumu's be cut short?!_

 _Ruby: He doesn't own Rosario Vampire what so ever!_

 _Me: Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

You didn't know what to do. One of two possible outcomes could happen right now. If you kept on denying that you were a human, Kurumu would get hurt or even worse. If you did tell the truth there was strong possibility that you'd be the one that would get hurt of worse, but that didn't matter to you. You had to save Kurumu. There was strong possibility that Keito would go back on her word and shock Kurumu again, but you didn't have a choice. You had to save her. Then Keito's voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Well? Are you gonna confess or not? Because we can do this all day if you want. Or do you care about yourself and what people think about you more than your little girlfriend?"

She snapped her fingers and Kurumu received another electric shock. She screamed in agony writhing on the wall. Her screams made your heart feel like there were daggers being stabbed into it. You couldn't bear to hear and see Kurumu in pain any longer.

"All right!" you yelled. "I'll tell you. Just don't hurt her anymore." You looked at Kurumu seeing her expression. It read 'don't do it' yet you had to in order to save her life.

"All right. I admit it. I'm a human. But lets get one thing straight, I don't give a man what anyone thinks about me and I have my priorities, but Kurumu is on the top of the list! Now let her go you bitch!"

Kerito kept her word and let Kurumu go. The shackles released her and she fell to the ground. The guards that were also holding you down let you go. Then Kurumu ran toward you and gave you a hug with her eyes filled with tears. You returned the hug, happy that she was now safe and sound..

"I'm sorry!" she wept. "I should have figured out she was just trying to separate us. I'm so sorry for everything (Name)! For slapping you and for not trusting you. Please forgive me!"

You stroked Kurumu's head calming her down.

"It's OK. It's fine. I'm sorry too. I was the one in the wrong. I should've talked to you when I had a chance," you replied.

"You did nothing wrong," she said wiping her tears. "I should have told you about my powers. If I had told you about my race and my powers sooner, then none of this would have happened."

"Aw isn't that sweet? I'm gonna get cavities. Even when she has the power to completely lobotomize your mind you still want her?" Keito taunted with disgust in her voice. "How utterly desperate you must be to give up your meaningless life just to please another for their sexual desires."

You were mad at Keito but Kurumu on the other hand, she lost her shit! She transformed into her monster form in an instant and she gunned for Keito. With her long extended claws, she drove them into Keito's stomach and sent her flying right out of the temple. Everyone who witnessed this had their mouth hanging open. You especially because you had never seen Kurumu like this before. You've seen her mad when she was fighting Mizore, but nothing like this.

"Holy shit..." you gasped still not believing what you saw. "Remind me not to get Kurumu mad. Otherwise if I did, I'd a dead man."

Kurumu immediately flew right toward Keito in a high speed eager to make her pay, but then one of her minions threw a spear into one of Kurumu's wings. Kurumu lost control and fell staight to the ground.

"Oh no! Kurumu!" you cried. You immediately leaped out from the hole Kurumu made and headed straight toward Kurumu's location wanting to help her, but suddenly a couple of the securitty members blocked your way.

"You're ain't going anywhere kid!" said one of them.

"Yeah. We're not gonna let you get in Keito's way!" said another.

You prepapred yourself ready to fight. You didn't know if you stood a chance against all them, but wouldn't go down fighting. Suddenly big washtubs fell from the sky and clonked all the security guys on the head.

"Wait a sec... That is..."

Then you heard a pair of voices that you knew anywhere. A boy's and a witch's.

"(name)! Are you okay?!"

"We're here to help you buddy!"

You looked behind you and there running towards you was Tsukune and Yukari.

"Guys! You're here!" you said happy to see them. "Wait a minute, how did find this place?"

"We'll explain later!" said Yukari urgently. "Right now, we need to focus on the task at hand!"

"Listen (name). You have to get help! Go get The Headmaster and let him know what's going on!" said Tsukune.

Then the guys that Yukari hit with her washtub trick got back on their feet and they didn't look happy.

"But what about you guys?" you said.

"Don't worry about us!" said Yukari. "We can take care of these jokers no problem!"

"Yeah! Just go get help!" said Tsukune. "We'll hold them off! Now hurry and get going!"

You then book it to the school building to get some help. Meanwhile Kurumu was just getting up after being hit by the spear. She was fine, but her wing was a little damaged.

"Ow. Damn it. Guess I won't be able to fly," she winced in pain as she retracted her wings. "Now where'd that little bitch get to? I haven't finished beating her to a bloody pulp yet!"

Suddenly a string of threadcame shooting out from above aimed straight at her, but luckily she was able to jump out of the way. She looked up and there stood Keito standing on a single thread looking down at her. She also wasn't alone. Her lackys had caught up with her which made Kurumu outnumbered.

"There you are you little skank!" Kurumu snarled extending her claws. "Saves me the trouble from having to look for you! Now you're gonna pay for what you did, so get ready to get your ass whipped!"

"That's my line slut!" Keito snarled. "No one gets the drop on me and gets away with it! We're gonna put you six feet into the ground! All four of us!"

"Bring it on! I'll take on all of you skanks if I have to!" Kurumu said.

As sure as Kurumu was ready to fight, she was a little worried though. She was outbumbered four to one. She wasn't even sure if she could win. She wracked her mind trying to plan a stradegy but then three figures leapt out from the darkness and landed in front of her. The figures turned out to be Moka in her outer form, Mizore, and to Kurumu's surprise Kokoa.

"What the...! Moka! Mizore! And... Kokoa?!"

"Sorry we're a little later," said Mizore. "but we're here to help you take these skanks down."

"Forget taking them down, it seems they still need to learn their place. And who better than I to teach it to them." said Moka cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah! You tell em big sister!" said Kokoa eager to fight.

"Wait a minute," said Kurumu. "Mizore and Moka I understand, but Kokoa? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I have my reasons!" said Kokoa blushing. "But don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I owe your friend or anything!"

"Um... I see..." said Kurumu sweatdropping. Clearly Kokoa came because she wanted to help, but Kurumu didn't say anything more.

Kerito grew enraged upon seeing the three new annoyances and yelled, "Get them all!"

Kurumu went after Kerito while the vampires and the snow witch took on the minions. Kerito then grew spider legs out of her stomach and her face morphed into the likeness of a spider.

"I wonder if theres going to be anything left of you to even step on after I rip all of your limbs apart!"Kurumu threatened.

"Not if I tear you to shreds first!" Keito snapped back.

The two monsters then clashed. Keito fired a bunch of spider threads from her mouth, but with one swipe of her claw, Kurumu was able to cut through them. Then she went on the attack by swiping her claws aimed for Keito's face and finished with a kick. Keito ducked out of the way and punched Kurumu right at her face. Kurumu staggered, but she countered with a big kick to Keito's face. Both monsters continued to fight like there was no tommorow and fought with pure ferocity. Eventually both girls began to feel exhausted. Not to mention they were battered and weary. Kurumu mostly due to her being beaten up and shocked before hand. It was incredible that she was still standing. Keito however still had a lot of fight left in her. Seeing Kurumu in her weakened state gave her chance to strike. Kurumu extended her toe nails and tried to kick Keito, but Keito sidestepped the blow and bit Kurumu on her leg hard. Kurumu screamed in pain as her flesh was bitten into. Keito then threw her straight into a tree making her slam it with a thud. Kurumu tried to get up, but she felt a sharp pain on her leg. She looked down and saw that from where Keito bit her, blood was oozing out from her wound.

"Damn it.." she groaned as pain shot through her leg.

"Now I have you succubis!" Keito yelled. "Prepare to die!"

"Kurumu!" Mizore yelled. She tried to get to her, but she would never make it in time. Keito came staright at Kurumu with her long spider legs ready to pierce her, but suddenly a loud voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Stop this now!"

Upon hearing the voice, Keito's blood ran cold and her face paled. She knew who it was and Moka and the others knew too. She slowly turned around and her eyes widened in horror. There standing behind her was none other than The Headmaster with you standing next to him.

"Oh crap..." she said. "Headmaster! This isn't what you think I..." she continued trying to explain, but The Headmaster cut her off.

"Enough Keiito! You and your friends, in my office now!" The Headmaster boomed with anger etched on his face.

Keito immediately turned back to her human form and obeyed The Headmaster. Then The Headmaster along with Keito and her girls left. Kurumu feeling exhausted having the adredaline leave her body fell to her knees. You immediately ran to her side.

"Kurumu! Are you okay?" you asked.

""I am now that your here." she said tiredly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," you replied. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner. I had to go get The Headmaster to help us out."

"I see," said Kurumu. "So that's how he got here. Ah!"

Kurumu winced in pain as a little bit more of blood oozed from her leg. You saw her wound and you had to stiffle a gasp from seeing it.

"Kurumu! Your leg!" said Mizore worried about her friend.

"Geez," said Kokoa a little worried too.

"Yeah. She got me pretty good didn't she?" said Kurumu wincing. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"No you're not!" you said indignantly. "You're clearly hurt! We gotta get you to the nurse."

You gently lifted up Kurumu bridal style and began walking to the infirmary to have her taken care of.

"Moka. Mizore. Kokoa. I'll take care of Kurumu. You guys check on Tsukune and the others."

All three of the girls nodded and then you continued your walk to the infirmary with Kurumu in your arms. As they walked to the infirmary, Kurumu couldn't help but look at you as you carried her. She thought that you looked so gallant and so handsome carrying her like this. It had been a while since she had seen you and she was having mixed emotions right now. The biggest one that was standing out in her most of all was love. You noticed that Kurumu was staring at you and you couldn't help but blush.

"is there something wrong?" you asked.

"No. It's nothing," said Kurumu nervously. "It's just that... you look really cool right now carrying me. You're like a prince."

Now it was your turn to blush. You continued to walk in silence. At this point your heart was beating like a jackhammer. Then Kurumu spoke again.

"(name)? Could you stop for a minute? There's something... I wanna tell you."

"Um... Sure," you said stopping your walk.

"Could you set me down for a sec too?" added Kurumu.

"Are you sure that you're gonna be okay standing?" you asked.

"I'll be fine," said Kurumu. "I may not be able to walk right now, but I can stand."

You gently set Kurumu down with Kurumu using you to stand up. Then she turned to you.

"(Name). I want you to know something..." she said.

"What is it?" you replied.

"I want you to know that I never intended you to be my slave. I always wanted to be with you without using my charm. Even if we weren't together I couldn't bring myself to do it. It didn't feel right. I wanted to... I wanted to say that..."

You cut Kurumu off by placing your finger on her lips.

"Kurumu? Stop talking..." you kindly said.

Then both of you then inched towards your faces until your lips connected for the first time ever. The sweetest sensation coursed through your heart as your lips met hers. Then her tongue entered your mouth as she put both of her hands behind your head deepening the kiss. She wanted your first kiss with her to be as enjoyable as she could and she did not disappoint. You kissed her back placing your arms around her waist holding her as tight as you could. It was pure bliss for the two of you and it was quite obvious that you and Kurumu understood what Kurumu was trying to say. From then on, you and Kurumu were now officially a couple.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I know a bit cliche but that's how a buddy of mine wrote.

YOU JUST GONNA HAVE TO PUT UP WITH IT SISTER OR BROTHER!

Ahem. Anyhoo, be sure to stay tuned till the next chapter!

Dragoman out!


	9. Chapter 9

_Whewie! It's finally done! Next chapter uploaded! Mission accomplished! As you're well aware from the last episode, there was lots of fighting everywhere, but thanks to our hero, he did something that no one in the Rosario Vampire universe would do; he got an adult. The Headmaster no less. XD_

 _Anyway, nothing much will go on in this chapter. Just winding down a bit. Also there will be no special guest this time. Sorry boys and girls._

 _Anyway, I do not own Rosario Vampire what so ever and I hope you guys like the next chapter!_

* * *

After all the commotion died down, everything went pretty much back to normal. Keito and her gang were punished with janitorial duties. It seemed a bit light, but if you really think about it, Keito and her goons were gonna in be for hell. The reason being is that they all had to clean the restrooms for a long time and the restrooms sometimes had a tendacy of being utterly disgusting if it wasn't kept clean. Trust me. It's awful.

Anyway as for you and the others, you were all also brought in for questioning. You all didn't do anything wrong, so The Headmaster let you guys off, but also gave you all warning. All of you didn't suffer from any injuries except for Kurumu. She was pretty roughed up thanks to Keito, but she taken to the infirmary to get treatment as soon as possible. You never left Kurumu's side since she was in the infirmary. You stayed with her until the nurse said you had to leave so Kurumu could get some rest. At first you refused, but with one pleading look from Kurumu, you decided to let her get some rest. Eventually after a couple days Kurumu's injuries healed and she was feeling better.

It was a brand new day, and you woke up feeling great because Kurumu was back in class and it was gonna be your first official day with Kurumu as a couple. You could still remember when you finally kissed her. Everything you experienced up to this point felt like a dream. But it wasn't. It was real. All throughout your morning, you couldn't stop thinking about your first kiss from Kurumu. You blush and felt giddy as a schoolgirl, but once again you do the old snap out of it with a slap routine. You got dressed, washed up, and got ready for class. Later at school, you walked into the classroom and were greeted by Tskune and the others.

"(name)! It's great to see you back on your feet!" said Tsukune.

"Thanks Tskune. It's good to be back," you replied.

" So, word on the street is we heard you kissed Kurumu you stud muffin," said Yukari cheekily.

"Yukari!" you said with a blush on your face. Then you looked at Mizore. She stood there looking depressed and silent. You knew why and you felt a little bad.

"Sorry Mizore. I probably shouldn't be..."

"Hey. Don't worry about it," said Mizore interrupted. "Besides, I can see you and Kurumu were destined to be. I hate to like to admit but Kurumu deserves to be with you."

"Mizore..."

You were touched and surprised at Mizore's attitude. It made you think that she has matured a little. You could almost have a crush on her and make her your girlfriend, but that role was for Kurumu. Speaking of which... you looked around and noticed that a certain someone was missing.

"Hey guys. Where's Kurumu? Isn't she gonna be in class today?"

"She might still at the nurse's recovering," said Moka.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Kurumu since we saw her at the nurse's," said Tsukune thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I wonder where she could be?" pondered Yukari.

You pondered over this yourself and at the same time felt a little worried. Then a certain orange haired vampire came into the classroom with her faithful bat flying over her shoulder. When you saw her, you instinctively hid behind Moka.

"Eep! Kokoa!" you yelped.

"Will you stop being scared already?" snapped Kokoa. "Geez it's getting annoying!"

"What are you doing here anyway Kokoa?" asked Tsukune. "You have business with us or something?"

Kokoa then handed you a letter which made you blush a little. Moka and the others couldn't help, but look at Kokoa in surprise.

"Kokoa... This isn't some kind of love letter is it?"

"NO! I mean yes! But it's not from me you idiot! It's from that bimbo succubus! She wanted me to give that to you!" said Kokoa blushing beet red.

"I see... Thanks Kokoa," you replied sweatdropping slightly.

"Wh-whatever. There's also... something that I wanted to say to you." she said.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Then Kokoa mumbled something, but you couldn't hear what she was saying.

"What did you say Kokoa? I can't hear you."

She mumbled again but you still couldn't hear her. Then Ko spoke up.

"Come on Ms. Kokoa. He can't hear you. Speak up and tell him already," he said.

"Shut up Ko! I know!" Kokoa yelled in embarrassment. "I"m not used to doing this crap okay!"

She then took a breath and yelled. "I'm sorry for sucking your blood okay!?"

There a long silence, everyone clealry taken aback. Then you smiled and chuckled a little.

"It's OK Kokoa. Apology accepted."

"Ok then," said Kokoa as she turned on her heel and began to walk out. "I guess I'm done here. See ya."

"By the way Kokoa," you called out as she was leaving. "Thanks for helping us out before too. You're a pretty nice person."

Kokoa stopped and she became redder than she was before.

"Shut up! I'm a S class vampire! I'm not a pretty nice person! I'm a fearsome vampire one of the top monsters here! The only reason I helped you was because my big sister asked me too! If you tell anyone about this, I'll totally kick your ass! Don't you forget it!"

And with that Kokoa dashed out of the classroom with Ko flying close behind leaving you and the gang with mouths agape and eye wide with surprise. At last Tsukune spoke.

"What the heck was all that about?"

"Yeah I know. Kokoa's never apologized like that before." said Moka.

"That was pretty weird," said Mizore. "Usually Moka's the one who usually does the apologizing."

"Never mind that!" said Yukari immediately rushing to your side. "Let's see what the letter says! It must be a mushy gushy love letter from Kurumu! Come on (name)! Read it! I wanna hear the juicy details!"

"Yukari!" you yelped blushing. "Come on!"

"Now Yukari, you shouldnt get into (name)'s business," Moka scolded like a mother to her child. "Besides, we're still in class."

"Geez. You're no fun Moka." Yukari pouted.

" Well in any case, good luck with Kurumu (name)," said Tsukune. "Hope it works out for you."

"Thanks Tskune," you said.

After that, Ms. Nekomone came into the classroom and class started same as usual. When class was over, you immediately pulled the letter out of envelope and read it. It said "Meet me at the fountain outside of school. Need to ask you something. Love, Kurumu." So you left the classroom and headed for the fountain. When you got there, there she was. She was all healed, wearing that same yellow sweater that make her boobs look like they were gonna pop out, her blue hair lied with that purple ribbon, and those purple eyes and that dazzling smile. She was standing by the fountain waiting for you to come. When she saw you coming she smiled. She came toward you and gave you a hug and gives a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you," you said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great," said Kurumu. "Even better now that you're here."

You blushed with embarrassment and Kurumu held you with her face in your chest.

"By the way, did you wanna talk to me about something?" you asked.

Kurumu stepped back and then began to blush and twidle her thumbs. She tried to talk, but she kept on stammering. Then she slapped her cheeks to try and psych herself up.

"Come on girl! You can do this! Just say it you idiot!" she told herself.

Then she took a breath and finally said the words that made your heart leap.

"(name)? W-w-will you go on a date with me?"

You stared at Kurumu and then a big grin crept on your face.

"Of course I will!" you said holding her hand. "In fact, I've been wait to ask you that. I would love to go on a date with you!"

Kurumu squealed with deight then hugged you tight. A bit too tightly and you had trouble breathing and you could hear your bones creak a little. Kurumu then let you go realizing that she was hugged too hard. You gasped for air trying to catch your breath.

"Oh sorry, I got a little too excited. I wasn't sure If you were going to even say yes," said Kurumu.

"Of course I...would," you said still recuperating. "Next time... ease off... on the bear hugging."

Kurumu giggled and kissed your cheek to make up for it. "OK (Name), but no promises," she said with a wink. "I just love you way too much. You're my boyfriend after all and... I can be real loving when I want to."

You smiled. "I'll take your word for it, but concerning the date itself did you have any thing in mind?"

"Yes, and you can't find out until we do it. Tonight. You just have to knock on my door in my room around 7 and then the fun begins," she answered with another wink.

Your face went a really scarlet red upon hearing the words 'do it'. You mind began to wander and you imagined Kurumu wearing lingerie laying on your bed. The mere thought of that made you really nervous and at the same time really turned on. Then Kurumu laughed hard knowing what you were thinking just by looking at your face.

"Not sex (Name). Hahahaha you're so silly. Don't get me wrong, I wanna do it to, but we're not going there...yet. Tonight, I'll set up a nice quiet get together for you and me and we'll have fun. Sound good?"

"Y-yeah... Sounds good," you meekly replied feeling silly and at the same time a little disappointed.

"OK then. See you soon then," said Kurumu and she left, but not before giving you one last comment.

"And by the way, you're cute when your nervous like that," she said as she blew you a kiss goodbye.

You felt your face get hot as you watched Kurumu walk away. You were relieved that you two weren't going down that road yet, but at the same time you thought about how it would feel. You started to imagine what it would be like, but you quickly snapped back to reality.

"Damn it! I got to stop thinking like that!" you thought to yourself. "But... she said... she said I was cute... She said I was cute..."

You felt as giddy as a schoolgirl just remembering what Kurumu said. You began to dance a little, but then you noticed that a couple of the students were staring at you. You immediately stopped and awkwardly walked away feeling a total idiot, but that didn't stop you from feeling excited about your date with Kurumu. You went straight back to your room to get ready for your first date.

Later, it was around five minutes before 6 o'clock and you were getting ready for your date with Kurumu. You showered and made sure you looked nice. You looked at yourself in the mirror inspecting yourself before you went to Kurumu's room making sure that you looked nice. After all, this was gonna be your first date. As you were looking at yourself in the mirror, you couldn't help but feel very nervous.

"I can't believe it. This is really happening," you thought to yourself. "I'm actually gonna go on a date. With one of the bustiest and cutest girls on the planet! Man... I really hope I don't screw this up. But... what if I mess up? What if I goof up? What if she stands me up? What if..."

At this point, you realize that you talking to yourself like a madman. You took a deep breath and calmed yourself down. Then you turned to yourself in the mirror.

"You got this dude! Stop being so nervous! You can do it!" you told your reflection. "You got this! I got this!"

After calming yourself down and pumping yourself up, you took another breath and headed out for Kurumu's room to get started on your date.

One thing was for sure, tonight is going to be quite the experience...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _I would like to take this moment to apologize for some recent incidents regarding my chapters being unreadable._

 _I do not know why that happens._

 _I'll try not to let that happen again._

 _Anyway, I'll see you soon for the next chapter!_

 _Dragoman out!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay, but here is another chapter of Male Reader X Kurumu! In this chapter, (name) and Kurumu go on their very first date! Will it be a good first? Or will there be trouble? Enjoy!_

* * *

A minute before 7 o'clock, you arrived at Kurumu's door ready for your date with her. You were sporting a suit lent over by your dad. It wasn't much, but it was half way decent. You were hoping that tonight would be a great one between you and Kurumu for your first date. The last thing you wanted was for tonight to be a major screw up.

"OK. Here goes..." you thought as you quietly knocked on Kurumu's door.

Then Kurumu then opened the door and your jaw dropped to the floor and your heart jumped 20 feet! Kurumu had fixed her hair in a pony tail and had a slightly transparent violet dress on with some slippers. She was smokin hot! Drop dead hot to be exact!

Kurumu smiled. "What's up (name)? Like what you see?"

You instinctively said the first thing on your mind. "Good god, you're an angel."

Kurumu laughed and she kissed your cheek. "Not really the kind of compliment to give to a monster, but I loved your honesty." she greeted.

"Well we have an entire night with only the two of us. Where did you have in mind?" you asked her.

"Oh that's easy. We're going to the human world and we're going to have a fancy and expensive dinner at the best place we can find. Sound fun to you?" Kurumu suggested.

"You're saying we break possibly half a dozen rules to have a romantic night together? Count me in if it includes some of this," you answered as you kissed her on the lips.

"Well, if all goes well I'll include more than just kissing," said Kurumu winking. "But only if you carry me back here to my room when were done."

"OK. I may not be the strongest, but I'll try to impress," you answered.

Later, you and Kurumu went to the bus stop where you asked the driver to take you to the human world and wait until you both came back. The driver may have looked creepy, but he was kind enough to uphold your request. As the bus drove through the tunnel which led to the human world, you held Kurumu close by your arm as she snuggled up toward your chest. She could hear your heartbeat beating loud and strong with her being so close to you which made her blush a little.

"Wow... I never realized how strong his heartbeat is." Kurumu thought. "He's more manly than I figured."

Meanwhile you were trying not to go crazy with Kurumu being so close to you. It was bad enough that she was beautiful, but now with her wearing her dress, she looked more hotter than ever.

"Oh man... She's so beautiful!" you thought. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world to be dating someone like this! I'm so happy! Wait... calm down (name). You can't go be pervy on the first date! You gotta play it cool. Be cool, calm, and collected. You can't screw this up!"

Soon the bus arrived at the humnan world and the driver dropped you and Kurumu off by the park. It was nighttime with the moon shining brightly in the sky along with a couple of twinkling stars.

"The restaurant I wanna go through is just through this park," said Kurumu. "What do you say we go for a small walk before we get there?"

"Sounds like a plan," you said with a grin.

So you and Kurumu cut through one of the parks leading to the city. She rested herself on your arm holding it tenderly like a cute puppy. You looked at her shining in the moonlight. She was a real beauty and it wasn't just who thought so. As you walked through the park, a couple of people stopped and stared at Kurumu overwhelmed by her beauty. Even a couple of stopped to stare at her.

Then you started to stroke her head with Kurumu letting her feel your finger rummage around through her scalp. She let out a small contented sigh showing that she liked it.

"This feels nice (Name)," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can keep doing it as long as you don't mess up my hair," she added.

So you continued being careful not to mess up her hair. Then Kurumu spoke again.

"(Name)? What did you think of me when we first laid eyes on each other?"

"I was totally stunned," you answered. "You were so cute that I think I was frozen in place. What about you?"

"I felt the same," said Kurumu. "When I first saw you, I thought you were cute. I wanted to befriend you at first, but something told me that you and I would be perfect for each other. I just had that feeling. A feeling that told me you were the love of my life...my destined one. Someone that a succubi loves unconditionally even in death."

"Wow. Loving someone that much?" you said a little surprised. "I can't imagine a case where the destined one didn't love the other."

"Yeah, except there are many to the point where we are starting to become extinct," said Kurumu a little solemnly. "We're getting by, but we need more of us to successfully mate. Preferably with our destined ones."

"I never knew. I am sorry to hear about that Kurumu," you said,

"Don't be, I'm just happy you and I are together," said Kurumu hugging your arm. "and...maybe one day...we could be one and then...have a family."

You were taken aback by that last sentences. So much that you even blushed and gulped a little, but you liked the idea of you and her starting a family. Not excluding the part that begins that scenario. Soon you and Kurumu made it to town and saw how bustling the city was at night. The car lights, building lights, and all the other lights gave it a beautiful kind of glow around you two.

"So Kurumu, where to now?" you asked Kurumu.

"I'm thinking the most romantic. So we can set the mood," she answered.

"I think I know the perfect place," you said. "I know this city like the back of my hand. Come on."

Kurumu smiled and held your hand as you and her walked down the streets. You showed Kurumu some of your favorite spots to simply watch the city during the night and some of the sights and soon, you both arrived to your destination.

"This place has music playing and has great food. I always wanted to go there, but I never had a date," you told her.

"Except now you do, and admit it. She's a freaking hottie isn't she?" Kurumu teased putting your arm around her waist signifying she wanted you to relax and feel good. You blushed feeling a bit embarrassed, but at the same time feeling a little tense. Considering that ever ever since you came into Yokai, whenever something goes right for you, bad luck was sure to follow. So you prayed and prayed that nothing bad would happen on this date.

Inside the restaurant, you got yourselves a table, ordered food and waited for it to come. As you both waited, you both took in all the music and the decor. Especially the music. The music they played was so beautiful, it seemed like it was as alive as Kurumu.

(Elton John's Version of "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?"- watch?v=fTtgVSxfr5M )

As you both listened the music, you both looked at each other and ended staring dreamily into each others eyes. It was like Moka and Tsukune whenever they had their little moment. Then you both slowly reached for each others hands and softly held them. You gently rubbed hers using your thumb trying to show her your tender care toward her.

Kurumu placed her other hand on top of yours and looked at you blushing "(Name), can I...um ask you something personal?" she asked.

"Anything."

"I was wondering... maybe for tonight you could spend the night at my room tonight? Just because... you know... we'll both be tired from this." said Kurumu blushing.

"Well I don't know maybe... I'll make up my mind when I carry you to your room," you answered.

"Oooooh still going to try and earn that special something I offered?" Kurumu asked.

"I think you can tell by how much I love you. If it wasn't obvious," you teased.

"I'd like to hear it from you again. Maybe right now if you could," she said.

"I'll say it as many times as you like," you said squeezing her hand. "I love you Kurumu. With all my heart."

Kurumu blushed deeply and had a smile on her face hearing you say that to her. She leaned up from her seat and kissed you on the lips passionately capturing the moment as well as she could also not caring about who was watching.

An hour later after you finished your meals, it began to grow late.

"(sigh) That was good and so romantic," said Kurumu.

"I know," you said. "Man... I wish this night will never end."

"I know, but we better get back to the driver. The last thing we need is to get in trouble with The Headmaster," said Kurumu.

"Well then, we better get going."

You and Kurumu started to head back to the driver, when suddenly you both heard a voice that you both recognized.

"Aha! What have we here?!"

You both immediately turned around and there standing behind you and none other than...

"Keito!" you said in a tone of shock and anger in your voice.

"I knew it! I knew if I followed you two long enough, I would catch you two in the act!" said Keito grinning. "You two are gonna wind up in so much trouble that now that I'll have my revenge. You two humiliated me and now I'll repay you both what you did to me! I'm gonna tell The Headmaster on the two of you and you'll both surely be expelled!"

"Get out of here and leave us alone Keito!" said Kurumu. "You've disgraced that school uniform enough with you exposing (name) as a human, but now you're going to stoop to a new low by not only interrupting me and (Name)'s date, but telling The Headmaster as well?"Kurumu growled ready to reap Keito a new one.

"I have nothing else to lose!" snapped Keito. "I was disgraced to working in the janitorial duties and had to clean up every restroom on the grounds! It was degrading! So now I'll see to it you both suffer even worse than I did. Besides your boyfriend did it, so why can't I? I'll oversee your punishments...personally!"

"That's it you skank! I'm going to make snake and spider stew from your own severed legs!" Kurumu threatened getting ready to extend her claws, but you stopped her.

"Kurumu wait! What if there's people around!? You'll be exposed!" you said.

This made Kurumu hesitate. That was all Keito needed to leap up away from the both of you and made her way to the tunnel.

"Oh crap! If she makes it there first, she'll tell the headmaster and were toast!" you said urgently.

Suddenly, before you knew it, Kurumu grabbed you and lifted you high into the sky.

"Wah! Kurumu! Be careful! You're gonna be seen! And mostly importantly, don't drop me!" you yelped.

"Just hang on! No one will see me up here and I won't drop you!" said Kurumu as flew back to the bus discreetly keeping herself secret from anyone looking up at the stars. As you both flew above the city, you couldn't help but look down at the lights below you. It was beautiful. If you and Kurumu weren't such a rush, you both would have time look at things from above. Soon you could see the bus up ahead. You two were close and you thought that you both with home free, but then Keito jumped up from behind you and shot a something that looked like an arrow. The arrow hit Kurumu right on her wing and because of that, you and Kurumu began to spiral out of control and heading straight for the ground. You both hit the ground and tumbled right next to the bus making a rough, but relatively safe landing. You were fine, but Kurumu wasn't.

"Kurumu!" you yelled immediately rushing to her side. Kurumu's face was slightly red and she was breathing hard.

"Damn it!" you thought. "Keito must have hit her with some kind of poison dart! I gotta get her back to the school right now!"

You carried her up bridal style and ran to the bus as fast as you could.

"Hurry driver! Back to the academy and step on it!" you said.

The driver hit the gas and took you two back to the school as quickly as possible. You just managed to make it to the portal and back to school before Keito, but you didn't have time to get the anit-venom in the nurse's and get Kurumu back to her room in time. You had to think of something and fast. Then, you had an idea and ran for the boys dorm with Kurumu in your arms.

Meanwhile Kerito made it back to Yokai as well and woke up the headmaster. She also told him that you and Kurumu left the grounds without permission. Keito was leading the Headmaster to both of you rooms to prove it.

"Keito? You better be telling me the truth about this young lady," The Headmaster said yawning. "Even a monster like me needs his sleep."

"Don't worry sir," said Ketio. "Once you see that (name) and Kurumu aren't in their rooms, that'll be proof enough."

The headmaster then followed Keito to Kurumu's room which she wasn't in. The Headmaster knocked on Kurumu's door, but she didn't answer.

"See? She's not there!" said Keito.

"Now, now Keito. We still have to check (name)'s room. If he's not in there, then I'll believe you."

They were on their way to your room when Tskune came up to them.

"Mr. Aono? What are you doing here?" asked The Headmaster sternly. "You know you're supposed to be in your room at curfew."

"Pardon me headmaster, but I have a perfect explanation. It's about (name) and Kurumu sir."

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow while Keito glared at Tsukune, but Tsukune kept talking.

"The reason for them not being in their rooms was because Kurumu was feeling ill earlier tonight and she was escorted to the nurse by Moka," explained Tsukune. Moka told me to tell (name) and (name) went to see Kurumu and he told me to tell you what he was doing so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings."

The Headmaster stared at Tsukune. Tsukune was worried. He thought for sure that The Headmaster didn't believe him. Then the Headmaster spoke.

"Very well. Be sure that (name) and Kurumu be back in their rooms. Is that understood Mr. Aono?

Tsukune smiled. "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"What?! You can't be serious sir!" said Keito indignantly.

"As for you Keito," thundered The Headmaster. "When the school bell rings this morning, head directly to my office. I think a prep talk is in order. Go back to your room. Tsukune you may return to your room as well. As for me, I need to get back to sleep. I'm getting too old for this crap."

And with that, the Headmaster left with Keito grumbling all the way back to her room. Tskune feeling relieved, ran back to the nurse where you and Kurumu were hiding at. You were able to give Kurumu the anti venom and she was soon feeling better, but she was still feeling weak so you were carrying her bridal style. You both were just waiting for the OK from Tsukune.

"Hey you guys, it worked." he whispered.

"Whew. Thank you Tsukune. We owe you one."

"Yes you do," said Tsukune. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be stared at by The Headmaster?! I thought he was gonna kill me!"

"We know, we know," you said hastily. "But you were the only one I could ask. Besides the Headmaster likes you and stuff."

"Dude! He does not like me! Just because I'm on his good side all the time doesn't mean anything!"

"In any case, thanks a bunch Tsukune," said Kurumu. "You saved our asses."

"Yeah, yeah," said Tsukune. "In any case, I'll see you both later ok? Make sure you both get back safely OK?"

"OK then. See you Tsukune and thanks again."

After that, you walked Kurumu back to her room while carrying her. Soon you both made it to her room. You opened the door and carefully placed her on her bed.

"Thanks (Name). I really appreciate it," said Kurumu.

"Anytime," you answered. Then Kurumu began finger walking on your chest.

"You know... you did carry me over to my room until we ended our date..." she said seductively.

"Technically, you flew us over a good chunk of the way here," you said.

"Well that little poisoned dart made me feel a bit hazy, so I don't think that's what happened. Anyway, from what I knew you carried me all the way here sooooooo... how about you and me spend the night within each others embrace?" Kurumu asked her eyes looking directly at you.

Clearly she wanted you to sleep with you. You immediately dove right in next to her and kissed her.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes," saod Kurumu smiling.

After kissing each other good night, you two then slept together peacefully letting the warmth of your bodies lull you two to sleep.

The very next day you woke up and Kurumu is still asleep. You got up from the covers carefully so you don't wake up Kurumu. You still feel tired from almost getting caught by the Headmaster. Then you decide to take a shower to try to relax. You adjusted the water just the right temperature and step into the shower. As the water soaked your entire body you begin thinking about everything that happened. You even remember Kurumu screaming in pain from before. That makes you shudder and makes yo get goosebumps. Remembering that made you wonder about something.

"Now that I think about it aren't I always putting Kurumu in danger?" you thought. "She's done so much for me and she's always protecting me. Shouldn't I be protecting her? I mean I am her boyfriend right? And Tskune and the others have done a lot for me too and I can't always rely on their help forever."

You clench your fist and slap your face as you make an important decision.

"OK! I'm gonna find a way to protect everyone! Especially Kurumu! I'll find a way to get stronger and protect everyone! No matter what!"

Then a thought crossed your mind.

"But how do I do that? I'm a human not a monster."

You think and think until you remember something.

"Oh yeah! I've got it! Tskune technically has powers. He did receive vampire blood from Moka. Maybe he's got some ideas."

Suddenly your thoughts were interrupted by a rattling on the door. At first you think it's Kurumu, but the door began rattling more. You put on the towel and walk slowly up to the door nervously.

"Hello? Is anyone there?

Your hand slightly trembling held on the knob on the door and you flung it open. There standing there was Kerito's lackeys. Before you had a chance to react, one of them blew some sort of powder at you. You coughed and felt blinded and then your head went numb and you felt really dizzy and eventually everything passed out.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everybody! Sorry if it's been a while. I've been busy with some stuff and completely forgot about updating Male Reader x Kurumu. So now, here is the latest chapter! And..._

 _Kurumu: Donaven!_

 _Kurumu leaps out of nowhere and tackles me with her boobs smack in my face._

 _Me: (gasp) Kurumu! What the...!_

 _Kurumu: Where the heck have you been!? It's been weeks since you last updated Male Reader x Kurumu!_

 _Me: I'm sorry! I've been busy with stuff and I didn't have time to make the next chapter!_

 _Kurumu: It's ok! I'll forgive you! One because you're updating now and two, I made it to the next round of your tournament!_

 _Me: I see... Anyway since it's been a while, why don't you tell the readers what happened so far?_

 _Kurumu: You got it! In the last chapter, our hero has finally went on a date with yours truly. Things were going well, but then that skank Keito came and tried to get us busted, but we managed to dodge that bullet. Then our hero decided to sleep with yours truly. Then trouble starts anew when Keito's lackeys showed up and knocked our hero out! Will he be okay? Or has he got himself in hot trouble again?_

 _Me: I do not own Rosario Vampire._

 _Me and Kurumu: Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Nothing but darkness.

Cold and a little dry.

You woke up in a dark room tied to a pole with a single light shining above you.

"Where... am I?" you mumbled to yourself as you looked around. "What happened to me?"

You thought back trying to remember what had happened. Then it came to you and you started to remember.

"That's right... Keito's lackeys showed up after I took a shower and then they knocked me out. Wait... oh crap! I forgot I was naked!"

You were about to freak about being naked. That was until you noticed you had shorts on.

"Whew. At least I have something on me," you sighed with relief. "At least things can't get any worse."

Then you realized that Kurumu was still in her room sleeping which made you have a thought. What if Kurumu was in danger? Or worse? She was probably kidnapped like you were! You started to freak out and you tried getting free of the bonds that held you to the pole.

"Let me out! Let me go dammit!" you yelled.

You pulled on your chains and yelled at the top of your lungs, but it was no good.

Then you heard the creak of the door opening, but you couldn't see who it was. You squinted your eyes trying to see. Then Keito stepped out from the darkness along with her three lackeys

"Good work girls good work," Keito chuckled with a bemused expression on her face.

"Damn it, don't you girls ever quit?!" you snarled trying to break free again. "You're really starting to piss me off with this crap! And you better not have hurt Kurumu, because if you have, I'm gonna..."

"You're not in the position to be making demands (name)," said Keito. "Besides you don't need to worry your little girlfriend. She's safe...for now.

"What do you mean by that?" you asked. "And what do you want with me?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out," said Keito coolly.

"Why you..." you growled.

Suddenly the door opened again a tall dark figure came into the room and you heard voice belonging to a man.

"Good work Keito. To you and the girls. I can take it from here."

His voice sounded calm and collected, but for some reason the mere sound of his voice made your heart leap in fear.

Keito bowed. "Yes great leader."

Then Keito and the girls left the room. The young man who entered in the room came into the light and stood in front of you. He was tall with blond hair, His eyes were gold but cold and evil and you didn't know why but just looking at this guy made you tremble like a leaf. The young looked down at you and smiled.

"Mr. (name) am I right? So we finally meet at last," the man said.

You still felt a little creeped out, but you put on a brave face spoke bravely. "Who... who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" asked the man. "I figured you didn't know. After all you did just transfer here. Although I'm surprised Keito didn't tell you about me. Hmmmm. I know, maybe Tsukune told you about me?

"How do you know Tsukune?" you said glaring at the young man. "What does he have to do with this?"

The young man sighed. "Oh dear. It appears you still don't get who I am. Hmmm. Maybe this will help."

The young man snapped his fingers and a flame that had the appearance of a screen. Then an image formed inside of the fire. It was a flashback from when you were taken in by Keito and the security committee.

"You bitch! Why are you doing this?!" you yelled

"Revenge. Your little newspaper club took out our leader a year back. So I became the new leader and decided to take my revenge on the club. And who better to start but that succubus."

"Ah Keito does such a good job," mused the young man. "I'm glad that I made her the new leader of the security committee. Although I would still be in charge of this school if it wasn't for that damn newspaper club."

"Wait a sec..." you said. "How do you know about the newspaper club? And what do you mean by that? You act like you went to Yokai."

"That's because I did go to Yokai," said the young man. "And I know the newspaper club because I was the one that wanted that club destroyed in the first place."

Upon hearing that, something clicked in your head. You remembered Tsukune and the others telling the same story. Then it hit you.

"No... No way. It can't be you," you gasped. "You're the guy that almost killed Tskune and tried to take over the school! The previous head of the security committee; Kuyo!"

Kuyo smiled evilly. "So now you're using that head of yours to think? Took you long enough."

You struggled with your chains in anger.

"Are you also the one who's been trying to not only separate me and Kurumu, but kill me too?!" you snarled.

"Well not really. It was Keito's idea. Although I did approve it," Keito chuckled smugly.

You growled at Kuyo glared daggers straight at him.

"I'm warning you! If you do anything to me, Tsukune and the others will make you pay!"

"Oh come now. Don't be so angry," said Kuyo as he kneeled down and lifted your chin with his finger. "All that scowling is bad for your face. Besides I'm here to talk. I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?"

"I'll get right to the point Mr (name). Please take note that this is a special offer and I don't offer this to just anyone you know."

Kuyo looked at you straight in your eyes making your spine shiver. Then he spoke.

"Mr. (name). How would you like to join me?"

Your eyes went wide as saucers from shock. "What!? Join you?! "Why would I want to join with someone that almost killed a friend of mine?!"

"Yes. That is a good question," said Kuyo as he walked around you in a circle. "Normally I'd despise people like you and I'd want to kill them on the spot, but I see potential in you because you want power. The power to protect your loved ones am I right? You've probably noticed by now that your dear Kurumu's constantly been getting hurt and in danger. You've also been feeling that it's your fault because it's your duty as a man to protect your love. Not to mention that you also have to have your friends fight your battles for you. If I was you I would do anything I can to get such power. Even if you had to make a deal with the devil himself. I can make that happen for you. Join me, swear your allegiance to me, and I can give you all the power that you desire. You'll be able to have the power to protect your loved ones and be able to defend yourself so you won't have to worry about your friends fighting your battles for you. So what do you say? It's not a bad offer don't you think?"

Throughout the entire time Kuyo had been talking, you fell silent. You processed what he said into your head. You didn't know what to say or do.

"I... I..." you stammered.

"I don't expect you to make a decision right away," Kuyo cut in. "So I'll give you some time to think about it. Tomorrow morning, meet us at the tunnel outside the school boundary. It'll be our little secret. Oh and by the way Mr. (Name), if you ever tell anyone what transpired here or get a sudden burst of courage..."

He made a small arrow of fire and shot it straight at your face. It barely scraped your right cheek, but you felt a burning pain and a small drop of blood oozed out.

"I'll slaughter you and your little friends till nothing is left," finished Kuyo with predatory grin on his face.

Your heart beat like a jackhammer and you were frozen in fear from Kuyo's threat. Then Kuyo stood up and knocked on the door.

"Oh Keito?"

The door opened and Keito came in along with her lackeys. "Yes leader?" she said.

"Could you and your girls show our guest the way out?" asked Kuyo as he walked out of the room.

"With pleasure sir," said Keito.

Before you could react, one of Keito's lackeys once again blew the same sleeping gas at you and then you fell unconscious once more. When you became aware of your surroundings, you found yourself in your dorm room.

"Man... My head. Was I dreaming?" you thought to yourself.

Then as you run your hands through your face you felt something on your cheek. You looked at your hand and saw that it had dried and burned blood on it. You immediately snapped out of your woozy daze and went to the bathroom. You looked at the mirror and saw the wound Kuyo gave you on your right cheek.

"So it wasn't a dream," you thought. "It was real!"

Then you heard a knock on your door. You flustered and hurried to get dressed to make yourself halfway decent, even cleaning your wound a little. When you opened the door it was Moka, Tskune and the gang along with Kurumu. Kurumu gave you a big hug and kissed your left cheek.

"(name)! Good morning stud muffin!" she said cheerfully.

"G-good morning Kurumu. Everyone," you replied trying to sound happy.

"Why'd you leave so early this morning?" asked Kurumu pouting a little. "You could've stayed longer you know."

"Sorry about that. I... didn't want you to get in trouble for letting me sleep with you. I figured I'd leave early before anyone noticed."

"Ah. I see," said Kurumu. "That makes sense."

"(name) are you OK?" asked Moka. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing Moka. I'm fine." you said.

Suddenly, Yukari yelped with surprise.

"(name)! What happened to your cheek!?"

You held your cheek trying hide your cheek.

"It's nothing! I... um... cut myself with a razor!"

"It didn't look like it to me!" said Yukari.

"You're hurt?!" said Kurumu sounding alarmed. "Let me see!"

"No I'm fine," you said trying to not to let Kurumu see your injury, but Kurumu looked at you sternly like a mother with her child.

"(name). Let me see. Now."

After seeing Kurumu's glare, you had to give in. You let down your cheek and everyone gasped.

"Holy crap! It looks like someone tried to slash you with a dagger!" exclaimed Tsukune.

"It looks burned as well," said Mizore. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I know it was Keito wasn't it?!" said Kurumu angrily. "I swear that skank's gotten on my last nerve!"

You wanted to tell them, but you were kind of scared too. Since the wound itself was real chances are that everything you that you went through was real too including Kuyo's proposition and him threatening to kill your friends including Kurumu. If you told them, chances are that Kuyo might come after your friends and didn't want anything to happen to them especially Kurumu. However, at the same time you couldn't lie to your friends even if you wanted to. So after standing there in silence for a moment, you finally spoke.

"OK guys, I'm going to level with you but you have to promise that you all have to stay together because if I say this I'll be putting everyone in serious danger," you told them. Everyone nodded and was ready for what news you were about to say.

"OK. It was Kuyo. He did this to me. He arranged Keito and her friends to kidnap me. He also has been behind everything. He used Keito to try and separate me and Kurumu as a means for revenge. He kidnapped me last night and said that he'd kill you guys if I said anything," you explained.

Everyone was shocked.

"I don't believe it!" said Yukari. "Kuyo's back?!"

"And this entire time, Kuyo of all people was the mastermind behind everything that happened?! I never would have even guessed! But... The Headmaster banished him after we beat him last year right?" said Kurumu.

"He's probably used Keito to try and sneak him in the school's secret passages below the grounds. My guess is he wants to do what he attempted the last time, but work from a different angel using (Name)," said Moka.

"But wait why did Kuyo kidnap you in the first place?" asked Tskune. "I mean, if he wanted threaten us, then wouldn't make sense for him to kidnap one of us?"

You stayed silent for a moment then you spoke.

"He made me an offer. He offered me to give me power to protect you guys." you said.

"How typical," said Yukari. "The bad guys often make stupid deals like that just to get the person to join them. It's nothing more, but a lie."

"But what if it isn't Yukari?" you said. "What if it's true?"

Everyone stared at you surprised at you.

"What are you saying (name)?!" said Moka. "You're no thinking of taking Kuyo's offer are you?"

"Yeah! Why on earth would you join Kuyo just to get power?!" said Kurumu indignantly.

"Because of me Kurumu!" you said. "How can I be your boyfriend when I can't even protect you, let alone myself half the time?!" you confessed. "I'm the one who should be protecting you. Not the other way around. If I can get powers, then I'd be able to protect you guys. Then I wouldn't be such dead weight."

Everyone fell silent. Then Kurumu came forward and kissed you on the lips making your eyes open in surprise. She then cupped your face with both of her hands.

"I'm sorry (name). I didn't know you felt that way," she said. "I never thought that you felt that way."

"Look (Name), we're always going to be there for you. It's what friends do. And we'll watch each others backs no matter what Kuyo has in store for us," said Tskune.

"That's right!" said Moka.

You all had a group hug with you and Kurumu scotching in the closest you could.

"Thanks guys," you said. "I really appreciate it."

In the end, everyone decided that until they find Kuyo or least till they were safe again, they have to be in at least be in groups of two. Moka and Tskune, Yukari and Mizore, and you and Kurumu. From then on you all would stick to each other like glue so that if anyone gets separated that would mean Kuyo would be making his move. After that everyone was on high alert.

Soon after the day passed you went back to your room with Kurumu following next to you. You were very worried if something happened to her and you knew if Kuyo word that you told your friends the situation, he would try and go after her first. Suddenly Kurumu spoke.

"(Name) can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure anything," you replied.

"I was wondering... if you want to sleep with me again tonight?" said Kurumu slightly blushing. "You know, just in case anyone tries to get you in your sleep."

"Sure I don't mind," you said. "Let's sleep and get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

Kurumu smiled and kissed you on the cheek and you both went into Kurumu's room. You both washed up and got into Kurumu's bed together. You gently wrapped your arms around Kurumu and hugged her tightly but gently. Even though you were in bed with Kurumu you still felt dreadfully nervous. After all you were facing Kuyo one of the most powerful yokai ever. You couldn't help but tremble in fear. Kurumu noticed you were trembling so placed you hand in hers to help you relax.

"(name)? Are you scared?" she asked.

"Yeah," you whispered. "I mean I'm scared that someone's gonna get hurt or worse."

"I know, but we have to stop Kuyo. If we don't, who else will?" said Kurumu.

"I know, but still..."

Kurumu tried to think of something to ease your worries. Then she had an idea.

"I got it. I'll make a promise. If we get out of this alive, I'll give you my virginity."

When you heard that your face blushed crimson red.

"Are... are you serious Kurumu?"

"Yup. I promise. Succubus' honor." Kurumu smiled giving your hand a loving squeeze.

You still felt scared, but now most of that fear had gone away and you felt a little better.

"Thank you Kurumu," you said hugging her tighter. "I'll do what I can to protect you. I promise as your soul mate."

With that you met Kurumu's lips in a loving kiss.

"You're welcome (name)," said Kurumu. "Just remember we'll always be there for you no matter what. Now let's get some sleep. We're got some butt to kick tomorrow."

"Right. Good Night Kurumu," you said.

"Night (name)."

And you both went to sleep knowing that if there was gonna be any trouble you both will always have each others back.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

You woke up early next morning. The fated day had come. The sun was barely out a perfect moment to watch the sun rise, but you didn't have time to look at the scenery. You knew today was the day when you and the gang had to face Kuyo. As you sat up, you couldn't help, but think about everything that had happened to get to this point. The one that stood out most of all was when you met your friends. You felt lucky having good friends like them who'll have your back no matter what. You looked at Kurumu who was still fast asleep and thought about all the good times you both shared together. The good and the bad.

"Even though I was a human, Kurumu still fell in love with me, cared about me, and even protected me," you thought to yourself. "It makes me wonder, do I really want Kurumu getting into my fight this time?"

You pondered about this for a little while. Then you made a decision.

"All right. I have to face Kuyo alone. I can't put my friends in danger anymore. I may be a human and I may... no more likely I'll die, but there's no way I'm gonna let them get hurt because of me. Especially Kurumu."

You got dressed and you were ready to go, but before you walk out the door you looked at the sleeping Kurumu. You walk over to her and kissed her gently on her head without waking her up.

"I'm sorry Kurumu. If I make it out alive... I hope you'll forgive me."

After that, you left. You carefully walked towards the outside of the school without making a sound not wanting to wake up anyone. You managed to make it to the front gates and were about to go through them, when you heard a squeaky voice.

Hey! Where are you going whee?"

You looked around. Then flying just above your was Ko. Kokoa's bat.

"Ko! What are you doing here?" you asked as Ko landed on your shoulder.

"I'm just flapping around whee," said Ko. "What I wanna know is what are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to face Kuyo by myself," you replied.

Ko nearly fell over your shoulder in surprise and shock.

"What are you crazy?!" he squeaked. "That guy's a S class monster just like Ms. Kokoa and Moka! He'll kill you faster than you can say boo!"

"I don't care. I have to go," you said. "I have to at least try to protect everyone. And don't you go telling any of them either. Got it?"

Ko looked like he was gonna object, but then he sighed.

"Well okay then, it's your funeral. Don't come crying to me if you're dead."

And with that Ko flew away. As for you, you took a deep breath and you passed through the front gates heading to your final battle. You walked past the bus stop and even the forest. As you walked, your recalled your memories once again. The first time you came to this academy, How you met Kurumu, Tskune, and the others, your first kiss with Kurumu.

"So much has happened since I came here," you thought. "I mean I even didn't think I was going to have friends when I came to this school, but now I do. They care about me and they're willing to protect me. I've always had their help in protecting me, but now it's my turn. I'll protect you everyone. I may not live through this, but I'll knowing that I actually protecting you guys.

Soon you arrived at the tunnel where you and Kuyo were supposed to meet. You looked around trying to see him, but didn't see any sign of Kuyo anywhere.

"Kuyo! Where are you?!" you shouted bravely. "I know you're here! Come on out!"

Suddenly a giant flame appeared at the entrance to the tunnel and out stepped Kuyo. He wasn't alone he had a gang of monsters with him including Keito.

"So what do you know... I guess you showed up after all. I commend you on your courage," said Kuyo.

"Of course I did," you said. "I think was just gonna stand idly by while you hurt my friends! This is between you and me got it? I won't put my friends in danger any longer!"

"Hmm... intriguing. So I take it you made a decision? Will you join us and get power you rightfully deserve? Or will you stand against us and be killed where you stand?"

Even though you were against odds and Kuyo was way more powerful the answer was obvious.

"Never!" you said defiantly. "I"ll never join with the likes of you!"

"What a shame. I expected more from you," Kuyo said.

He fired bursts of flame right toward you and was about to scortch you alive. Luckily you leaped out of the way, barley dodging the attack.

"This ends here! Kurumu is counting on me to end this ounce and for all. And by god I will not disappoint her!" you yelled taking a defensive stance.

"Then get ready to die. Allow me to show you the ultimate power in the world!" Kuyo yelled firing three heat blasts from his fists and mouth. "Now I'll show just how pitiful you inferior lifeforms are!" Kuyo stated as he rushed towards you.

You stood your ground and readied for what ever it was you he had coming at you.

"Take this!"

Kuyo fired three more fire balls at you. You managed to dodge the first two, but the third scrapes your right arm on your clothing. You quickly take off your shirt before you catch fire. Kuyo's followers who were watching cheered for their leader.

"Kill that worthless human!"

"Destroy him!"

Kuyo continued to fire fireballs at you and all you do was dodge and dodge, but you could only keep dodging so much. You began to get tired and a little out of breath.

"You look so pathetic right now," laughed Kuyo as he continued his assault. "All you can do is dodge. I almost feel sorry you."

You didn't say anything for you were out of breath and could hardly move. It took all your energy just to dodge the attacks. You knew you had to attack him or at least do something.

"I gotta think of something quick," you thought. "but what do I do?"

Then all of a sudden, Kuyo stopped his attack.

"Hahaha. That was a lot of fun watching you dance, but I grow tired of this game," he said. "I'll tell you what because I'm in a good mood. I'll let you live if you surrender and you renounce your love for that sucubis.

"What did you say?" you growled feeling anger bubble in your chest.

"You heard me. Need I say it again?" mocked Kuyo. "Renouce your love for that sucubis and I'll spare you and her miserable life. Although I'd much rather take her and her my woman just to spite you and that bastard Tsukune Aono. She's watsed on a boy like you. After all you're a lowly human who can't even fight back. Nothing more but the scum on my shoe just like that slut of a sucubis.

All of Kuyo's gang laughed loudly. The laughter echoed in your ears and you processed what Kuyo just said. Then you completely lost your temper. You charged at Kuyo trying to punch him, but Kuyo dodged with ease.

"Oh? So now you attack me? Looks like I struck a nerve."

"You bastard!"

You repeatedly punched Kuyo trying to at least get one blow in, but Kuyo dodged without even breaking a sweat. Then when Kuyo dodged your punch again, he gave you a hard punch in the gut knocking the wind out of you. You recoiled gasping for breath trying to get the oxygen back in your lungs and before you had a chance to recover, Kuyo gave you a powerful kick to face. You were sent flying and you slammed right into a rock sprawled out on the flat surface. Kuyo dusted off his hand and chuckled.

"Heh too easy. I'm not even using my full power yet."

"Well done great leader!" cheered Keito as she and the rest of Kuyo's followers cheered Kuyo on.

Kuyo raised up his right hand for victory thinking that you were finished, but then he saw you getting up. You struggled to your feet not ready to give up. You had a line of blood on your face and your body was littered with bruises. You could have stayed down. You could have just lied down and gave up, but you remembered Kurumu and your friends. If you fell here, then everyone of them would be in danger. Hell Yokai Academy was at stake. You coughed spitting up a little blood using all your strength to stand up.

"I... (cough) I'm not giving up..." you gasped. "I won't... let you... hurt my friends...(cough)... especially Kurumu."

"You're still alive are you? I'm impressed," said Kuyo. "I'll give you this, any other human would have keeled over by now, but here you are still standing. I'll give you one last chance to commend you on your courage. Join me or die."

"Screw you!" you said coughing again. "I'll never... join bastard of a bitch like you... I'd rather die...!"

Kuyo glared with a gleam of anger in his eye. He was annoyed.

"Very well then. I'll just have to kill you."

He surrounded himself in flames and turned into his true form. A 4 tailed fox demon with tails made off flames.

"Now die by my vortex of fire!" roared Kuyo as his tails began to spin around and around forming a giant ring of fire and then fired it straight at you.

You saw the attack coming right you and you tried to get out of the way, but you couldn't move because you were hurt to badly.

"So...this it?" you thought to yourself. "This is how I'm gonna die? It's funny. I should be scared to death right now, but... I'm not. I wonder why? Maybe it's because... I actually fought to the very end? Heh. Who knows?"

You close your eyes and waited for the end.

"I'm sorry everyone especially you Kurumu. It looks like I won't be able to keep my promise to you."

Suddenly some kind of shockwave whizzed right past you and hit Kuyo's attack dispersing the flames. You and Kuyo were surprised.

"Who did that?" Kuyo growled.

Then someone landed in front of you. You couldn't tell who your savior was at first, but then you saw that your savior had a familiar head of red hair in pigtails.

"For crying out loud. Must you always end up in trouble you stupid idiot?"

"Kokoa!" you exclaimed in surprise.

She wasn't alone. Tskune and the rest of gang came to the rescue. Moka in her vampire form, Yukari with her wand at the ready, and Mizore's ice claws were ready to fight. Kurumu swooped down and landed next to you. Kurumu immediately rushed to your side.

"(name)! Are you ok?" sbe cried.

"I'm fine ,but what are you guys doing here?!" you exclaimed with surprise.

"We should be asking you the same thing!" said Kurumu slightly mad. "Why did you go on own like that!?"

"I... I... I didn't want to be a burden anymore!" you said. "I was scared that you'll get hurt because of me! I didn't want you guys to get involved in my fight. So I..."

"(name) listen," said Tsukune sternly. "We knew that we already knew the stakes on this, but it's OK. We'll always have you're back."

"I don't understand why...? why would you go so far? Just for me? Is it... because you're my friends?"

"Duh! As if you needed to ask?" said Yukari. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Whether you're a human or a monster there's always room for friendship," said Mizore.

"As cheesy as that sounds. I agree," said Moka. "We'll never abandon you and we'll always protect you no matter what Even Kokoa agrees."

"Big sister!" protested Kokoa clearly embarrassed.

You felt so moved, that you felt your eyes fill up with tears slightly.

"Thanks guys. (sniffs) I don't know what to say."

"Well, well, well if it isn't the newspaper club," growled Kuyo. "You all saved me the trouble of tracking you down so now I can kill all of you at once!"

"You're just as ruthless as you were before Kuyo," said Tsukune. "However, We beat you before and we'll beat you again!"

"Heh I'd like to see you try. Get them!"

All of Kuyo's monsters charged at us, but the gang was ready to fight.

"Kurumu! Get (name) out of here! We'll take of this!" said Mizore.

"Yeah! We'll take care of these bozos!" added Yukari.

"Wait! Are you srue about this?" you asked.

"Just get going!" said Kokoa. "Don't make us repeat ourselves!"

"Right! Be careful!" you said.

Kurumu picked you up and flew you to safety toward the academy. Mizore, Yukari, and Kokoa took care of Kuyo's followers while Moka and Tsukune got ready to take on Kuyo.

"It's been a long time Moka," said Kuyo. "I am glad to see you again."

"Cut the crap. I'm not here to chat. I'd like to get around to kicking your ass now," said Moka cracking her knuckles.

"You haven't changed a bit," said Kuyo. "Always stubborn and fighting for your so called friends."

He turned to Tsukune.

"Tell me Mr. Aono, how much do you care about your friends?"

Tsukune narrowed his eyes at Kuyo. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's like this. It's true that friends can be a strong resource for strength, however at the same time... it can a great weakness and I just happen to know how to exploit that weakness!"

In a giant burst of flame, Kuyo jumped into the sky disappeared in the treetops.

"He ran away?!" exclaimed Tsukune. "Where is he going?"

Moka had no clue at first, but then when she saw the direction he went, her eyes went wide.

"Tsukune! We have to go after him! Now!"

"Why Moka? What's going on?" asked Tsukune.

"He's heading for Yokai Tsukune! Think about it! He's going after (name) and Kurumu!"

Meanwhile, Kurumu didn't stop flying till she flew on top of the rooftop of the school building. She gently set you down and landed next to you.

"Are you ok (name)? You're hurt pretty bad," said Kurumu concerned.

"I'm fine, but we gotta do something!" you said. We gotta tell the Headmaster what's going on. He stopped Keito and he can stop Kuyo!"

"You're right. Let's go to his office right now!"

Just then Tskune and Moka burst through the door running toward the you and Kurumu. They both looked frantic and they were screaming about something, but you couldn't tell what said until they got closer.

"(name)! Kurumu! Run!" yelled Moka.

"Kuyo's heading this way! You have to get out of there!" cried Tsukune

Suddenly you heard the whistling of an arrow. You turned around and saw an arrow made of fire and it was heading straight at Kurumu!

"KURUMU! MOVE!" you yelled as you pushed Kurumu out of the way. Then the sound of piercing flesh was heard.

Small drops of blood dropped and the smell of burning flesh hung in the air.

Kurumu who fell on her butt she looked up and her eyes widened in horror.

As if the Gods above had granted you instincts unheard of, you shielded Kurumu in the line of fire and took the hit right in the midsection.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _If you liked what you read or you want to leave a review, feel free to let me know!_

 _Until then... Dragomaster out!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone! Here we have another chapter of Male Reader X Kurumu!_

 _Hope you guys like it and I don't own Rosario Vampire what so ever!_

 _In addition, I just wanna say that I have only seen the anime of Rosario Vampire not the manga, so if things seem a little off about this I'm sorry to hear that._

 _Youse just gonna have to put up with it!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The rooftop was completely quiet. The only sound being your struggling to breathe. You didn't feel anything, but numbness. Then you felt searing pain on your abdomen as your body started to burn due to the arrow. The arrow then disappeared making more blood spill out. Feeling strength leave your body, you feel to the ground flat on your back. Everyone gazed at you horror stricken. Even Moka was horrified from what she had just seen.

"(NAME)!" screamed Kurumu finally snapping out of her shock.

She immediately rushed to your side and cradled your head in her arms. Tsukune came to your side too following suit while Moka stood there staring at your body.

"(Name)! Can you hear us?! (Name)!" yelled Tsukune.

"Come on (Name)! Please wake up! Please!" cried Kurumu.

She tried shaking your body desperately trying to get you to wake up. Your body didn't move. Kurumu's eyes filled with tears and she hugged your lifeless body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she sobbed.

Suddenly a blue flame appeared in front of them. Then Kuyo appeared. Only he now had changed into his true monster form. He looked normal, but he was covered in blue flames and had four tails. He looked like something from Naruto.

"Why would a human like that boy sacrifice himself to save a succubus? I will never understand humans and their emotions," he sneered. "Nonetheless, that's one less insect I have to worry about."

He then turned to Tsukune.

"How this for deja vu Tsukune Aono? Does it make you remember how I did the same thing to you?"

"Damn you Kuyo!" yelled Tsukune his eyes filled with tears. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Oh? And who's gonna stop me?" mocked Kuyo. "Certainly not you Mr. Aono."

Suddenly an powerful monster aura erupted from Moka's body making her silver hair billow upward from the force. Her eyes glowed and her face was etched with anger. She charged at Kuyo and with battle cry of anger, she gave Kuyo powerful kick sending him flying across the roof. He bounced on the surface a couple times, but he managed to recover.

"That's it. That's what I wanna see. Get angry for me so I can kill you down you're at full strength! Come get me so I can kill you Moka Akashiya!"

"Kuyo you bastard! I'll kill you for this!" Moka yelled as she attacked Kuyo again.

Just then, Mizore, Kokoa, and Yukari arrived on the rooftops.

"Hey everyone! We're here to help!" said Yukari.

"We finally took care of Kuyo's goons," said Mizore.

Then they happened to see Tsukune and Kurumu next to your body. Upon seeing this, Yukari screamed in horror, Mizore covered her mouth in horror, and Kokoa's eyes widened in shock. She also saw Moka fighting Kuyo in a brutal slug fest.

"What the hell happened?! What's going on here?!" she cried running to Tsukune and Kurumu with Yukari and Mizore following suit.

"I'm sorry guys. We tried to warn (name) and Kurumu because Kuyo was going to attack them, but..."

Kurumu was still crying and hugging your lifeless body.

"(name)...(hic) sacificed himself to save me... (sob). He saved my life, but now he's dead..."

"Did that bastard do this?" asked Kokoa her aura starting to become visible.

Kurumu answered with a nod sniffling. Then Kokoa charged at Kuyo entering the fray

"That bastard's gonna pay!" she cried as she threw a kick straight into Kuyo's gut. It connected, but Kuyo was only sent back a few feet.

"Oh? Another human lover wants to fight too?" smirked Kuyo. "Heh. Get angry at me all you like, but it doesn't matter. Your human friend is dead and very soon all of you will suffer the same fate!"

Everything seemed hopeless, but then Moka spoke.

"Guys! It's not over! (name)'s still alive."

Kurumu's eyes opened and looked at Moka.

"Seriously?! He's alive?" she gasped.

Tskune felt your arm and his face brightened with hope.

"She's right! I've got a pulse! t's faint, but (name)'s still alive, but just barely. We have to do something and fast."

"But what do we do Tskune?" asked Mizore.

"Maybe Moka can do what she did to me," said Tsukune.

"You mean inject vampire blood into (name)'s body?" asked Yukari. "That could work, but Moka's distracted with Kuyo and he's definitely not gonn be like 'Hey I'll let you inject blood so you can save him.'"

"Exactly right," said Kuyo who overheard. "If you think I'm gonna let you do the same thing you did last time, think again. Your fight is with me Moka. And to make sure that you don't..."

He immediately went straight to Kokoa and before she had a chance to react, Kuyo punched her in the face and gave her a sharp kick sending her flying out straight through the rood and out of commission.

"No! Kokoa!" cried Moka.

"Don't worry about her! Worry about yourself!"

Kuyo then directed her attack towards Moka preventing her from getting to you.

"Damn it!" said Tsukune. "There's no way Moka can help now. Not to mention Kuyo took out Kokoa too!"

"Now what?" asked Kurumu. "We're running out of time!"

Everyone thought and thought trying to figure out a way to save you. Then Yukari had an idea.

"I got it! Maybe one of my spells can help him," she said.

"A spell?" asked Mizore. "You mean a healing spell?"

"Yes. I just happened to learn one in case of an emergency like this one," said Yukari. "But the catch is I need a lot of monster energy for it to work."

"Can it really save him Yukari?" asked Tsukune.

"It has too! It's the only way to save (name)! His life depends on it!"

"All right then! Everyone put your hands on my wand and I'll start the spell."

Everyone did so and Yukari began to recite the spell. As she started casting the spell, a white light enveloped your body and your wounds slowly began to fade. Back in the fight, Kuyo had Moka completely overwhelmed. Even when she was at full strength, she still was having a hard time with him. Then Kuyo saw what they were up to and he scoffed in while pinching his nose.

"What a bunch of fools," he said as he walked towards them charging a fireball. "I told you before, your friend is dead. Maybe I should just kill you all right now. That way you all can join him!"

Then Moka came at Kuyo and kicked the fireball out of his hands.

"Your fight is with me! Not them! So take your own advice and focus on me!"

"Damn you!"

Then from the rooftops a giant chunk of debris was flung right at Kuyo. He punched it shattering it to bits, but then a certain vampire took of the opening Kuyo left and punched him smack in the face making him reeling backward.

"Don't forget about me! I'm also your opponent!"

"Damn it! I thought I took care of you!" snarled Kuyo.

"Never underestimate a vampire!" said Kokoa. "And no one messes with my big sister either!"

Back with Tsukune and the others, Yukari continued casting the healing spell while everyone else held on to her wand giving their monster energy. Kurumu especially was giving it everything she had in order to save your life.

"Please (name)! Please come back!" she thought. "I love you! I need you! I can't imagine life without you! Please come back! (name)! (name)!"

Darkness. Nothing, but pitch black darkness.

You were floating. Couldn't see, hear, or feel anything, but for some reason you felt conscious.

"What's... going on?" you wondered. "I'm dead aren't I? At least... I think I'm dead, but... if I'm dead... how am I thinking? I mean a dead man can't think right?"

"Wake up. Wake up (name)."

A male and for some reason familiar voice called out to you.

"Who's that? Who's calling me?" you wondered.

You open your eyes and look around. Once again you saw nothing, but darkness. Then you hear the voice again.

"(name) you must hurry and wake up."

You get up and look around and in front of you was a man that looked just like you, but older. At first you didn't know who he was, but then you knew who he was, but he was the last person who you expected to see. Your father.

"D-d-dad? Is that you?"

"Yes my son, it's me," your father replied.

"But how are you... How are you here?" you asked baffled.

"I wish I had time to tell you, but I'm afraid that we don't have much time. You have to defeat Kuyo and save your friends."

"But how? I'm just a human and Kuyo's an S class monster!" you said. "I mean I'm nothing! I don't even have super powers or anything like my friends. I have zero percent chance of beating him!"

Then your dad placed his hands on your shoulders and looked at you with calming eyes.

"Listen son. I know things may seem bleak right now, but I believe in you. Also you are not nothing. You're special. You see... you do have powers.

You stared at your father.

"What?! I do? Seriously Dad. If this is your idea of a joke, it's not very funny."

"I'm not joking. It's true. You do have powers. I wish I could explain it to you, but we don't have time. So I only have time to tell you that you do have powers. Your powers were sealed away when you were so no one could suspect. The seal eventually wore off when you matured. Your powers will only awaken only if you are willing to use them."

"But how am I supposed to..." you began, but your father started to fade away.

"Dad! You're fading!"

"Sorry son. I guess my time is up. I have to go now."

"But Dad! You didn't tell me how I'm supposed to use my powers! Or even how to activate them for that matter!"

"Protect your friends and believe in yourself. I'm counting on you son."

"Dad!"

You reached out to your father, but it was no use. Your father disappeared. You floated there in the darkness trying to understand what your father told you. Then you heard another familiar voice. It was a voice you knew all too well.

"(name)! (name)! Please wake up!"

"Is... that Kurumu?!"

You looked around in the darkness trying to find Kurumu. Then you see a bright light you ran towards it. It grew brighter and brighter until everything was white.

Meanwhile Moka and Kokoa were still fighting Kuyo and Yukari and the others were still casting the healing spell, but things were looking bad. Moka and Kokoa were lying on the ground exhausted and Yukari and the others were running were running low on monster energy.

"Do you honestly think you can save him? You're wasting your time!" sneered Kuyo. "All you monsters that believe in love, friendship, and monsters living with humans in harmony crap all deserve to die!"

Kurumu immediately let go out Yukari's wand and stood up in anger.

"Shut up you bastard! You've never known what it's like to have friends or being in love. Humans and monsters can understand one another and be friends maybe even fall in love. But all you know is anger and hatred and your nothing, but a soulless bastard of a fox!

Kuyo's eyes flared in anger and he made a giant fireball.

"You little bitch! Who gives a damn about this friends and love shit!? Humans and monsters are natural born enemies and always will be and just to make sure you know its pointless, I'm gonna kill you right here and now!"

"Look out! He's gonna attack!" cried Tsukune

Then Kurumu stepped in front of Tskune and the others spreading her wings shielding all of them.

"I won't let you kill (name) or my friends! You gotta kill me first!"

"Kurumu! Get out of the way!" yelled Moka struggling to get up.

"He'll will kill you if you don't move! Get out of the way!" cried Mizore

"No! I won't! I'm not moving! I'll protect all of you!" Kurumu cried defiantly. Especially (name)! Even if it costs me my life, I'd rather die than seeing my loved ones get hurt!"

"Very well then!" snarled Kuyo. "If you want to die so bad, then don't let me stop you!"

He then hurled the fireball straight at Kurumu. She didn't move an inch as the fireball came straight at her. Everyone screamed at her to move or to get out of the way. Even Kokoa and Moka were screaming at the top of their lungs. Despite their yelling, Kurumu refused to move. The fire continued speeding straight towards her until it hit it's target in a huge explosion.

* * *

 _That's all for this chapter for now!_

 _If you liked what you read or wanna leave me a review, then feel free!_

 _Until then..._

 _Dragomaster out!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello everybody! I'm here to bring another chapter of Male Reader x Kurumu and don't worry, there won't be any cliff hangers. At least not yet. ;) Anyhoo..._

 _Kurumu: Hey there Donaven!_

 _Me: Oh hey Kurumu. What's up?_

 _Kurumu: Just figured I'd join you in the preview this time! After all, it has been a while since you've done one of these._

 _Me: It sure has. Why don't you tell our readers what's happened so far?_

 _Kurumu: You got it! Last time, all of us got into a climatic fight with Kuyo and you took the hit saving me. Then I brought you back to life with my unbelievable love for you and..._

 _Yukari: Now wait just a minute Kurumu! We all helped bring our hero back! Don't take all the credit! After all it was my spell that brought him back!_

 _Mizore: I helped too. It was my monster energy that brought him back too you know._

 _Kurumu: Now hold on! I'm the main herione of this fanfic and therefore, it was me that brought him back!_

 _All three of them begin to argue. I look on punching the bridge of my nose._

 _Me: I should've known this would happen. Anyway, I do not own Rosario Vampire or it's characters. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The fireball exploded with a boom making a huge shock wave shake the entire rooftop. Smoke billowed everywhere so no one could see anything. When the smoke cleared Kurumu was no where to be seen.

"No... it can't be..." said Yukari her eyes filling with tears.

"Kurumu... she's... she's..." Mizore said.

"Hahahaha! And that makes two!" laughed Kuyo. "Now the succubus is dead!"

"Kuyo you bastard!" Tsukune growled clenching his fists. His eyes began glowing red and he was pissed. A purple aura also began to shroud himself as he glared at Kuyo.

"What the... That boy has some monster energy left huh?" Kuyo questioned looking at Tsukune. "That's to be expected. After all, you did have that vampire's blood injected in you before. No matter. You may have power left Mr. Aono, but you'll fall just like your little friends."

"You'll pay for this Kuyo! I'll make you pay for what you did!" yelled Tsukune with rage. "You hurt my friends! You killed (name) and Kurumu! I don't care what it take! I will kill you!"

Tsukune prepared himself ready to fight Kuyo, but then Yukari cried out.

"Hey you guys! Kuyo's wrong! Look up there!

She pointed above them making everyone look to where Yukari was pointing and they couldn't believe their eyes. There standing on top of a roof higher than them was you carrying Kurumu in your arms safe and sound, but you looked a little different. One of your eyes was red and your hair was silver like Moka's. From your point of view, you were like a animal that acted on instinct. You jumped off the roof and landed in the middle of Tsukune and your friends. Suddenly you regained your senses and found yourself standing on the rood with Kurumu in your arms.

"What the heck? I'm alive and... I'm on the roof? Kurumu? What's going on here? How did I get here and why do I feel... different?" you asked.

Kurumu looked at you surprised. Then her eyes filled with tears of joy and she smiled.

"You idiot," she sobbed laughing. "Do you have any idea how much you worried us you dummy?"

She then gave you a tight hug making you choke a little.

"What the hell?! Not this again!" gaped Kuyo not believing what he was seeing. "How the hell was that fool able to come back from the dead?! This is ludacris!"

"Thank goodness they're okay!" said Yukari.

"Yeah. Your spell really did the trick," said Mizore. "Nice work."

"It wasn't just Yukari's spell. We all brought (name) back," said Tsukune. "Speaking of which, (name)? You okay?"

You looked at Tsukune and saw his vampire eyes for the first time, you were a little awed and surprised seeing them.

"Whoa. Tsukune what happened to you? You're eyes look... different."

"I could say the same about you (name). Not to mention your hair's changed color," said Tsukune.

"Really? Well... I do feel a little different."

"Damn it all!" cursed Kuyo who was now livid from seeing you alive and being ignored. "I'm getting sick and tired of this! I'll kill every last one of you!"

"(name) you should get out of here," said Kurumu as you gently set her down. "You may be healed up now, but you're still in danger here."

"No way," you said. "I wanna fight with you guys. Besides, I'm not gonna sit idly by while Kuyo has his way and I owe Kuyo some payback. I... or should I say we're gonna mop the floor with his ass! He can beat the snot out of one of us, but we can't lose if he takes on all of us!"

Everyone looked at you surprised by your confidence, but then they all smiled and nodded with agreement. Kuyo came charging not intimidated.

"Stop kidding yourselves! I protected order and preserved peace here at Yokai! Do you really think a measly bunch of monsters you can defeat me?" he sneered. "I'm one of the most powerful S class monsters that ever lived! Even two measly vampires fell by my power!"

Suddenly Moka came out of nowhere from the air and nailed Kuyo in the face with one of her signature kicks sending him reeling backwards.

"Think again Kuyo. You weren't able to kill me before, so what makes you so sure you were able to kill me now?"

"What the hell?! You're still alive?!"

"She's not the only one!" said a voice.

Kuyo turned around and was met by something smacking him on the face sending him tumbling, but he managed to recover. Kokoa was back into the fight wielding a giant mace.

"Alright! Kokoa's okay too!" Tsukune cheered.

"Now that the gang's all here, we can't lose!" cheered Yukari.

"All right! Let's all work together and take this guy down!" you yelled.

"Yeah!"

Everyone charged at Kuyo and went on the attack. Kuyo retaliated by firing a fireball. The fireball hit making smoke once again billow everywhere, but when the smoke cleared, Kuyo was surprised to see a giant ice wall in front of him.

"What the hell?! That snow witch was able to block it?!"

Then Moka and Kokoa leaped out from behind the ice wall and attacked Kuyo at both sides with a flurry of kicks and punches. Kuyo blocked each one and pushed them away, but then Tsukune took advantage punched Kuyo in the face. You also leaped into the fray by giving Kuyo an uppercut. Kuyo snarled and hurled a fist at you, but Kurumu was able to grab hold of you and fly you out of the way. Kuyo fired more fireballs at you, but Kurumu carrying you was able to dodge everyone. Then Tsukune was able glomped onto Kuyo's back preventing him from moving.

"Grrr! Let go of me you damn fool!" growled Kuyo. "You don't think I can break your hold?"

He tried to make Tsukune let go, but his grip was like iron. Tsukune wouldn't let go like a bulldog with a chew toy.

"You want to let go so bad? OK! You asked for it!" said Tsukune letting go.

Kuyo punched behind him, but Tsukune was able to dodge. Moka and Kokoa then took advantage. Kokoa got behind Kuyo and whacked him hard on the back of the back making Kuyo stumble forward and met Moka's foot right in the face at the same time. Kuyo reeled back holding his face in pain. Then Kuyo began to get a cold feeling down at his feet and slowly traveling up his legs. He looked at saw that his legs were being covered in ice. Tsukune also let go so that he wouldn't be frozen.

"Grr! Damn you you damn snow bitch! You don't think I can get out of this?! I'll melt your ice in an instant!"

He flared up his tailed trying to melt Mizore's ice, but for some reason it wouldn't.

"What the hell is going on?! Why can't I melt it?!"

"You can thank me for that," said Yukari holding up her now glowing wand. "I placed a little spell on the ice so that it'll temporarily be unmeltable. You won't be able to melt it so easily."

"Why you little witch!"

"OK then Kuyo! It's payback time!" you said.

"Yeah! Your vengeful, hypocritical ass is gonna get kicked! Courtesy of me and (name)!" said Kurumu.

Kuyo saw you and Kurumu land on the ground and both you and Kurumu ran straight at him.

"No way! You can't do this to me! I can't let myself get beaten like this!" yelled Kuyo.

"Shut your crap Kuyo! You made the mistake of messing with us!" you said.

"And to quote a friend of ours," said Kurumu. "We think it's well past time for you to..."

You and Kurumu jumped up and both slam Kuyo with a powerful kick making even the ice break and the roof tremble.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Once more smoke and debris flew everywhere. Kuyo lied on the ground unconscious, bloody, and defeated.

"Oh yeah!"

"We did it!"

Everyone cheered and high fived for their victory. You and Kurumu looked at each other. Kurumu's eyes filled with tears a little and hugged you tightly. You returned the hug back while stroking her head.

"Sorry to make you worry about me," you said.

"It's fine... (sniff) but you sure took your sweet time coming back you big dummy," she muttered.

You chuckled and hugged her tighter. Then you suddenly felt weak. Your eye returned to it's normal color as well as your hair and you fell unconscious.

Moments later, you regained conscious and you found yourself staring at the roof on the ceiling lying on a bed.

"I guess I'm at the infirmary again," you thought. "I guess I must have passed out."

You sat up and were welcomed by the sight of your friends surrounding you.

"(name)! You're awake! Thank goodness!" said Moka who was now back to her pink haired self.

"Glad to have you back," said Tsukune. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. A little groggy, but fine. Wait... What happened to Kuyo and the others?"

"After you passed out, The Headmaster showed up and heard and he was steamed when he saw Kuyo!" explained Moka.

"He was so steamed, I almost thought that he was gonna explode!" added Yukari.

"After the clean up, The Headmaster saw to it that Kuyo would never set foot in Yokai again. He also rounded his supporters, but sadly Keito got away. No one knows what happened to her."

"I see."

Then you looked around and noticed something. Two people in the room were missing. Kokoa and Kurumu.

"Where's Kokoa? She was with us too right?"

"We don't know," said Yukari. "All we know was after she was patched up, she left without saying a word to anyone."

"She already left huh? That's too bad. I wanted to thank her for helping us," you said.

"I wouldn't worry," said Tsukune. "I'm sure Kokoa would say it wasn't a big deal."

"Anyway, I was also wondering where Kurumu was? Is she okay?"

You question was answered by a heavy feeling on your leg. You looked to see that, there sleeping soundly on them was Kurumu.

"What the... how long has she been there?" you asked.

"She's been there for quite a while," said Mizore. "She's never left your side this whole time."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. In fact, after you fainted she carried you to the infirmary all by herself," said Yukari.

"She certainly surprised us when she did that," said Moka. "I knew loved you (name), but I didn't think she loved you that much."

"Hehehe. You're quite the lucky man to have a girl like Kurumu (name)," said Tsukune.

You smiled and you gently petted Kurumu on her head.

"Yup. Indeed I am," you thought to yourself.

Then Kurumu began to stir and woke up rubbing her eyes.

'Morning sleepyhead," you chuckled.

When Kurumu heard your voice and saw your smiling face, she immediately wasn't sleepy anymore and pounced on you giving you a big hug and a kiss.

"Oh (name)! I'm so glad you're OK!" she cried as she hugged you tight. It was a little painful, but you didn't mind. After all, I seemed like forever that you were able to hold Kurumu in your arms like this.

"Come on guys," said Tsukune. "I think a certain couple needs to have some alone time."

"I agree," said Moka. "I mean after all, they do deserve it."

"Me too, but only because I don't want to watch them make out," said Yukari.\

"But I wanna watch though," said Mizore staring intently at you and Kurumu.

"Mizore!" said Moka, Yukari, and Tsukune shocked from what Mizore said.

"Calm down I'm just kidding," she said.

"You always did have a twisted sense of humor," said Yukari. "Now come on, let's leave these love birds alone."

Then Moka, Tskune, and the others left. You and Kurumu were alone kissing each other with light kisses. After a couple minutes of kissing, Kurumu stopped and gave a kiss on the head making you blush.

"I'm so happy you're alive and well (name)," she said. "I was so scared that I would lose you when you saved me."

"Yeah. I can't believe it either," you said. "I didn't think I would be coming back alive either, but I did and we made it through together."

"Yeah."

You and Kurumu hugged each other again. After brief pause of hugging, Kurumu looked you.

"Hey (name)? Remember how I said if you'd beat Kuyo I'd give my virginity to you if we won?" she asked.

You instinctively blushed in a bright red color.

"Y-y-yes how could I forget?" you stammered.

"Well, we got a reason to celebrate since we beat Kuyo, so..."

"Wait!" you cried startling Kurumu. "Kurumu! We can't do it right here! I mean don't get wrong I wanna do it with you, but you gotta think of the time and place! I mean we're at the infirmary and if we did something like that we'd get in serious trouble and..."

Kurumu immediately silenced you by pinching your lips gently.

"(name) calm down. I was just gonna say that we should go on a date together," said Kurumu.

"Oh... a date. Hehehe. That's what you meant," you said feeling a little sheepish. "Hahahaha..."

"So what do you say? When you get out of here, how about we go on a date? Just you and me? No interruptions? No one, but us."

"I'd like that," you said smiling. "It's been a while since we had a date."

"Good. It's a date then," said Kurumu.

"So what now?" you asked. "I mean, don't we have school or anything?"

"It's fine," said Kurumu. "Because of all the chaos, The Headmaster gave the school the day off. Besides...I want to stay with you a little while longer if you don't mind of course."

"I don't mind at all, in fact... I'd like you to stay a little longer too."

You and Kurumu held hands and hugged each other. Then you both kissed each once again indulging in your privacy for just a little longer.

* * *

 _Just so we're clear, I just want to say that this story has no relation to the anime or the manga!_

 _So if you don't like then don't read._

 _Anyhoo if you liked what you read, feel free to leave a review!_

 _Dragoman out!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Kurumu: Hello everyone! I'm back again to give you an update on the next chapter of Male Reader x Kurumu! Last time, it was the final showdown with Kuyo and thanks to me and our hero, we were able defeat Kuyo! Now it's time for our hero's and my date and then... some hanky panky action!_

 _Me: Hey! Kurumu! Wait a minute! You didn't tell me that there was gonna be something like that is this chapter!_

 _Kurumu: Oh come on Drago, you knew this was coming eventually. Besides, you wrote this scene._

 _(I blush a beet red with steam coming out of my ears)_

 _Me: WAAAAAHHH! I know! But it's so embarrassing!_

 _Kurumu: Oh brother. Come on, we all gotta grow up from puberty sometime Drago. Grow up would ya? Anyway, he doesn't own Rosario Vampire, enjoy the chapter, blah, blah, blah, let's get this party started! Oh and by the way, some parts of this chapter are kinda mature so kids you stay away OK? Start the chapter!_

 _By the way he does not own a certain song in this chapter for it is owned by Disney!_

* * *

The next day, you were excited. Today was the day that you would finally go on a date with Kurumu. You were so excited that you had a hard time paying attention in class. You hummed to yourself with a silly grin on your face.

This time Kurumu decided to plan out the date. The plan was that you would go with Kurumu later in the evening in order to set the mood. That when you two did it, it would be all the more satisfying. After school, she gave you a couple hours to get yourself ready and let you get excited for what ever she had planned, despite not knowing what. She also said that you didn't have to get too well dressed up for the date and to just wear something casual.

You went into your room and took a shower. Then you picked got an outfit ready was that not to fancy and a little bit casual. As you got yourself ready you couldn't help but get anxious for what was waiting for you at the end of it all, but at the same time you were curious as to what your girlfriend had in mind.

"Oh man. I have so many mixed emotions right now," you thought. "I'm nervous, but at the same time I'm excited. I mean it's not only our next date, but... there's a strong possibility that... I'll become a man."

You facepalmed yourself in the face from the line you just said.

"Good grief. Come on (name). How corny of a line was that? I mean couldn't you have said something more cooler?"

You finished getting dressed and you checked yourself in the mirror making sure nothing was out of place.

"OK. Looking good (name). You got this bro! Tonight is gonna be your night. You got this! Fight and win bro!" you said trying to psych yourself up.

Suddenly, something came into your mind. You remembered how you had supposedly transformed during the battle with Kuyo.

"Why am I thinking about that now?" you thought. "Then again, I would like to know what I looked like when I transformed."

Then you remembered what your father had said about your powers back when you were passed out.

 _Your powers were sealed away when you were so no one could suspect. The seal eventually wore off when you matured. Your powers will only awaken only if you are willing to use them._

"Hmmm... I wonder if I should try transforming," you thought. "Maybe I can change my hair and make myself look awesome for Kurumu. All right then! I'll give it a shot!"

You stood in front of your mirror, closed your eyes and concentrated.

"Transform. Transform. Transform," you told yourself trying to transform.

You peeked one eye to see if there was any change, but your reflection was still as it normally was meaning you didn't change.

"It didn't work? I thought I would be able to transform when I needed it. Hmm. Maybe... I need to shout a phrase or something?"

You spread your arms and legs and then let out a cry like you were transforming.

"Change... now!" you said.

Nothing happened. Then you held up your hand and shouted out the first phrase that came into your head.

"Monster hero power!"

Once again, nothing happened. Then you sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose.

"What the heck am I doing?" you said to yourself. "If anyone saw me doing something like this... ugh. Oh well. I'll just go like this."

Just then, you heard a knock on the door. You took a deep breath and went to the door and opened it. Your eyes went wide by you saw. There was Kurumu knocked, but by golly she looked awesome! She wore revealing clothes from your last date, but nothing like this. She was in very revealing casual wear. You could see how long her cleavage was stretching and it was at least 6 inches long and her skirt was a bit on the short side as well. You were so overwhelmed with what she was wearing, you felt like you were going to get a nosebleed.

"Ready to go?" she asked even thought it was clear she knew the answer.

You nodded dumbly still blown from her casual attire. She then grabbed your hand and ran out with you towards your next date.

Moments later, you and Kurumu rode the bus and were back to the human world. You and Kurumu walked through town until you came to the park.

"Wait a minute," you said. "Are we going through the same thing again Kurumu?"

"Nope. We're doing a little something different," said Kurumu holding you had and pulling you along. Soon you both came to a lake. You were a little surprised. There on the shore was a dock with a place where you can rent paddle boats with a band playing beautiful music.

"Whoa..." you said. "Are we doing what we think we're doing?"

"Yup." smiled Kurumu. "Hope you like boats."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that you and Kurumu were going a romantic boat ride. You rented the boat and were ready to get on, but then you saw the band playing next to you two. This gave you an idea. You walked up to the band secretly asked them a request. Surprisingly the band was more than happy to oblige. A few minutes later you and Kurumu were in the lake with you rowing across the water. It was a beautiful night and the water was calm.

"Oh (name), I was looking forward to this for a long time," sighed Kurumu trailing her finger along the water making it ripple.

"Me too," you said.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you. You know, for saving me from Kuyo. If you hadn't saved me I'd be dead."

"Heh it's no big deal," you said. "I'm the one who should be thank you and our friends for saving me. Besides, I wouldn't exactly call myself your boyfriend if I wasn't willing to take the bullet for you."

Kurumu smiled, but then her face turned thoughtful. "By the way, remember when you transformed? I'm curious. How were you able to do that?"

"Hmmm," you hummed remembering back to the battle with Kuyo. "Well... based on from what I remember, I was unconscious and saw nothing, but darkness. Then I saw my dad. He told me that I had powers that were sealed inside me when I was little, but the seal wore off with age. He also said that my powers will awaken only if I'm able to use them or something like that.

"Wow," said Kurumu. "That's incredible you saw your dad, but can you transform again? I mean have you tried?"

"Well, I tried this morning, but for some reason I couldn't do it. Maybe it was a one time deal or something."

"I see," said Kurumu. "Too bad. I must admit you looked pretty cool like that, but... at the same time I couldn't help but feel a little scared. I mean... one minute you were dead and the next minute you come back changed. I thought that you'd be different.

"Hey. Don't worry. Powers or no powers I'm still me. The human that you fell in love with and that's not gonna change anytime soon.

You stopped rowing and gave a hug Kurumu. She blushed bright pink, but she smiled and hugged you back.

"I love you Kurumu."

"I love you too (name)."

Then you resumed paddling a little further into a lake getting close to a lagoon. Kurumu for some reason began to get a little nervous.

"Is something wrong Kurumu?" you asked.

"Well, you're going a little further into the lake and... I've never done this before and I..."

You shush Kurumu by placing a finger on her lips smiling.

"It'll be OK. Besides, it was your idea," you said winking. "Plus, It's a beautiful night tonight and I get the feeling it's about to get better.

Then suddenly, music began to play. The band was playing the song you requested. It could be heard throughout the entire lake giving it a more romantic feeling.

"Where is that music coming from?" asked Kurumu. "It's sounds so beautiful."

"Isn't it?" you chuckled.

 _There you see her_  
 _Sitting there across the way_  
 _She don't got a lot to say_  
 _But there's something about her a-bout her_  
 _And you don't know why, but you're dying to try_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 _Yes, you want her_  
 _Look at her, you know you do_  
 _Possible she want you too_  
 _There is one way to ask her_  
 _It don't take a word, not a single word_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

Kurumu was feeling blown away by the song and the setting so much, she made a move to kiss you, but you stopped her by putting a two fingers on her lips.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not just yet," you said smiling.

 _Sing with me now_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my_  
 _Look like the boy too shy_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad_  
 _Ain't it a shame, too bad_  
 _He gonna miss the girl_

"Hey. Not fair! Why'd you stop me?" she complained making a pouty face that you thought was irresistibly cute.

"Don't worry," you chuckled. "I'm saving the kissing till after we see something first."

Then you rowed the boat to the deepest part of the lagoon surrounded by the trees. Fireflies flew all around you and Kurumu and the moon reflection shone brightly where you and Kurumu were floating. Kurumu was absolutely blown away by this terrific sight.

"Oh my gosh...(name)! It's so beautiful!" she gasped her eyes wide with wonder.

"I know. I had a feeling you'd love it," you smiled.

"Did you plan all of this?" she asked.

"Maybe... then again maybe not," you teased winking at her.

 _Now's your moment  
Floating in the blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared_  
 _You got the mood prepared_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now_  
 _Don't try to hide it, how?_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 _Woh, woh_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along_  
 _And listen to the song_  
 _The song say, kiss the girl_

 _Woh, woh_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play_  
 _Do what the music say_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl_

As the song was reaching the end you and Kurumu look at each other. You saw how Kurumu was glowing in the moonlight and you thought she looked beautiful. You felt drawn to her and you came close to her and Kurumu did the same.

 _You gotta kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

You two inched closer and closer until your lips meet making you two share one of the most passionate kiss you both had ever experienced.

After the boat ride you and Kurumu spent a little more time together until it was late. You both walked back to your room arm and arm. Kurumu hugged your arm and sighed happily.

"Oh (name). That was one of the best days I've ever had," she said.

"Glad you liked it," you said. "It was one of the best days for me too."

Kurumu smiled. Then she looked down at the ground blushing.

"So... um... shall we head back to your room so we could... you know," she said blushing.

Knowing what Kurumu was talking about, you blushed too.

"Um... yeah. If you're willing," you said.

Kurumu nodded and clung to your arm tighter. You both headed back the dorms in silence. One thing was for sure, you were now feeling very nervous as was Kurumu. You both walked getting close to your room. Then you both heard something. A faint moan and some rustling was heard close by to your location.

"What was that?" asked Kurumu.

"I don't know," you said. "A ghost moan or something?"

You looked around and saw a dorm room. It was slightly open and that was where the moans and rustling were coming from. You also heard that we moans weren't like ghost. It was moans from a girl and ss soon as you saw the door, you knew who's room it was.

"Hey look Kurumu. It's coming from there. And I think that's Tsukune's room," you said.

"Tsukune's room huh? Let's see what's Tsukune's up to," Kurumu said tip-toeing towards the door.

You followed suit curious as to what was going on. Kurumu opened the door just a crack and peeped in the door. When she looked in she gasped in surprise and blushed bright red.

"Holy crappola..." she muttered.

"Kurumu what is it?" you asked.

Kurumu didn't say anything she just motioned you to come closer and look. So you did and when you did, you saw exactly why Kurumu was at a loss for words. There on Tsukune's bed was Moka and Tsukune and they were completely stark naked and doing it.

"Holy crap..." you breathed.

Tsukune and Moka were kissing and feeling each other all over the place while Moka moved up and down on top of Tsukune. When you saw them, you couldn't help but think that you were watching a porno and that made you a little hard. You looked at Kurumu and it seemed that she was feeling the same way you were. You looked at each other. Then you pulled Kurumu away from the door and pushed her against the wall.

Kurumu stared at you her violet eyes glowing and you stared at her back. Then suddenly Kurumu kissed you in the heat of the moment. You returned the kiss back hugging her tightly. Then you instinctively grab Kurumu's butt which makes Kurumu yelp in surprise and pleasure. Then Moka and Tsukune stopped.

"Tsukune I think someone's there," said Moka. "I heard something outside the door."

"Oh shit! They heard us!" you hissed.

"Quick! Let's get out of here before they see us!" said Kurumu.

You and Kurumu raced back to your room as fast as your legs could carry you. Eventually, you both make it to your room and you shut the door letting out a sigh of relief.

"Whew. That was too close. Good thing we didn't get caught eh Kurumu?"

"Yeah. Yeah..." said Kurumu.

Kurumu was bright red and so were you. You both stood there in silence not sure of what to do. After a while you spoke.

"So... um... do you... want anything or... something?" you asked.

"Um... no. Nothing at all. I'm fine," said Kurumu.

Then you noticed that Kurumu was acting more shyer than usual. Her face was bright red and she was breathing a little fast.

"Kurumu? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I grabbed you like that. It was on the spur of the moment."

"It's OK. I'm fine, but... you did surprise me though. And... I think watching Tskune and Moka made me get the feeling... of wanting to... you know."

Now it was your turn to blush. Your hard on also went to full mast. You also were wanting to do it now, but you tried to control it.

"Are you sure Kurumu? Maybe I mean maybe you have a fever or..."

Then Kurumu did something that made your heart and your body go crazy. Kurumu took your hand and pressed it against her left breast.

"K-K-Kurumu what are you..."

"Please (name)... I want to do it with you," said Kurumu. "My body's gonna go nuts if we don't do it."

Your heart immediately felt like it froze. She wanted to do it with you! Your head immediately began to emit steam. You felt so flustered, that you began rapidly speaking like a moron.

"Kurumu! Are you sure about this!? I mean are you above 18? Are you hungry?! Aren't you nervous? Should we wait for another time?!"

You began to panic not sure what you should do, but then Kurumu suddenly kissed you on the lips shutting you up. Then she pulled away.

"To answer your questions, Yes, I'm sure, I'm 18 years old, no I'm not, yes I'm nervous, and... I can't wait. Please (name). I want to do it. Besides I promised you my virginity didn't I? I wanna stay true to my word. It's OK. You can do what you want to me...

* * *

 _Me: STOOOOOPPPPP!_

 _Kurumu: Hey! What the hell Donaven!? We were just getting to the good part!_

 _Me: (breathing heavily) Exactly! I'm stopping it right here! I'm not mentally prepared for the next part! And I don't think the watchers are either!_

 _Kurumu: Oh come on! It's not that big of a deal. You're just gonna do it with me._

 _Me: No big deal? No big deal?! This is what we call a big deal! I'm stopping this chapter right now! Sorry people, until then if you liked what you read and wanna leave a review, feel free to let me know!  
_

 _Dragoman out!_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

_Kurumu: Hello! Everybody! It's finally showtime! For those of you that have been keeping up with this fanfiction, this is the moment you've been waiting for! Get ready for some hanky panky action! And don't worry Drago won't be getting in the way. I made sure of that._

 _(I'm in a room tied up on a bed)_

 _Me: Damn it Kurumu! Untie me right now!_

 _Kurumu: Don't you worry none Drago! I've got something in mind that'll keep you at bay so we can see some lemons!  
_

 _Me: (My face pales) Wait... you're not gonna..._

 _She goes toward me shutting the door behind her._

(FYI IF YOU'RE LESS THAN 18 THEN STAY AWAY FROM THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER! I MEAN IT!)

* * *

After hearing what Kurumu just said, you felt heart thump even more and went into overdrive. You were now fully turned on, but you hung on by a single thread of reason.

"Kurumu. Don't get me wrong, I really want to do it, but... I gotta ask one more time. Is this really what you want? I mean... I don't if I'm good at this and I don't wanna get you pregnant and...

Then Kurumu reached in her pocket and pulled out a condom.

"(name). It's okay. I want to. Plus, I brought a condom so we have protection.

"Sorry," you said. "I'm just feeling nervous."

"I am too, but... it's OK. Just let go. Trust your instincts and just do what you want to..."

Right at this point your last thread of reason snapped. You suddenly cut Kurumu off by kissing her. Kurumu kissed you back and her tongue entered your mouth as she put both of her hands behind your head pushing you against her lips, deepening the kiss even more. While you were still kissing her you lifted her up, carried her and set her down the bed. You two continued to make out for about a minute until you both paused to catch your breaths. Then taking the initiative, you stripped until you had nothing but your boxers. Kurumu followed suit also stripping until she was in her bra and panties. You couldn't help, but stare at Kurumu with wonder. You knew she was beautiful before, but this was now a whole new level of beauty. You especially looked at Kurumu's breasts. You've seen a lot of breasts in your life from checking out girls from seeing a bit of porno, but Kurumu's were humongous. They stretched her bra just waiting to be released.

"Um... Kurumu? What size are you?" you asked.

"About a G cup," said Kurumu. "Why? Are... they too big for you?"

"Are you kidding?! You got the most beautiful and biggest pair of breasts I've ever seen!" you said. "I love them!"

Kurumu face flushed a bright red as she smiled from your compliment. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"So... I don't suppose if I could... touch them?"

Kurumu unhooked her bra and her breasts were free from their lacey prison. She then held out her arms like she was about to hug you smiling.

"They're all yours (name)," she said. "Touch them as much as you want."

You looked at Kurumu and then her breasts. Then you reached out and touched both of them squeezing gently. Kurumu stiffened slightly from your touch and her face flushed with embarrassment. As you continued to feel Kurumu's breasts, you marveled at how super soft they were. It was like your were feeling two pairs of clouds. You wanted to feel them more. So you buried your face into Kurumu's breasts while feeling them a little harder. Kurumu's gasped in surprise as her breathing got a little heavy and her body began to heat up. Her rosy pink nipples grew hard and erect from the stimulus. You gently pinched one and Kurumu yelped in pleasure making you immediately recoil in surprise.

"I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" you asked flustered.

"No... I'm fine. Sorry about that. I... couldn't help it. My nipples get super sensitive when they're like this. Please continue."

You swallowed a lump in your throat and nodded. You cupped Kurumu's breasts once again touching them. Kurumu was a little more relaxed this time. You massaged her breasts in little circles being as gentle as you could. Occasionally you would rub her nipples while slightly pulling on them. Kurumus face was flushed a bright pink as she gasped and moaned in pleasure. Just hearing her moan, lit a fire inside you. You immediately dove into Kurumu's breasts and began to suck and play with her right nipple and rubbed and massaged her left. Kurumu's eyes went wide as she moaned a little louder. She leaned back and gripped a fist full of sheets as you continued to suck.

"Kurumu you're so cute," you said pausing. "You just sound so cute right now."

Kurumu blushed even more from your compliment.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" she said covering her face in embarrassment.

Seeing Kurumu like this, it was too much for you. You became so turned on, you wanted give Kurumu more pleasure. So you took both her nipples and put them in your mouth at the same time and sucked hard. Kurumu's eyes snapped open as she moaned even more. She hugged your head pressing your head deeper in her breasts wanting more. The pleasure to her was like electricity flowing through a wire. After a few minutes of sucking her breasts you let them go. Kurumu looked at you with her eyes filled with lust and she smashed her lips against yours in another kiss. You were a little surprised, but you returned the kiss hugging Kurumu as you both lied down on the bed. The kiss went on for a few seconds and then the two of you separated with a string of saliva connecting your mouths.

"whoa," you breathed catching your breath. "Someone's feeling turned on."

Kurumu then took your hand and placed it right on top of her lower lips. Her panties were completely soaked.

"(name). Please... I can't take it anymore," she said huskily. "I want it. I want it so bad I feel like I'm gonna go crazy. Please... put it in me. Now."

You blushed bright red from Kurumu wanting it. You looked at her in the eyes and gave her a firm nod.

"OK."

First, Kurumu slipped off her soaked panties while you took off your boxers making your member spring forth. Then you opened the condom and put it on. When Kurumu saw your member, she stared at it intently. You noticed her staring and instinctively became a little worried.

"Kurumu? Is... something wrong?" you asked.

"Nothing it's just... your... thing..." she murmured. "It's..."

"Let me guess," you said a little dejectedly. "Tiny?"

"No."

"Freaky? Stinky? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. It's...huge."

"R-really?" you asked looking down at it. "I always thought mine was a little small compared with others."

"Well it's big," said Kurumu. "It may be my first time seeing one, but I love it."

"Th-thank you," you said blushing bright pink.

Kurumu pushed you down on the bed and got on top straddling you. She positioned your member and prepared it to enter inside you. After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Kurumu held your rod and pushed the tip inside her. Then she slowly lowered herself on you her face in a slight grimace. You felt yourself being enveloped by a hot and sticky warmth inside her, also feeling your member being stimulated. It felt so good that you almost came on the spot, but you grit your teeth and endured the pleasure. Kurumu continued to lower herself taking in your member inch by inch. She was almost there taking in about almost half your member. Not wanting to keep you waiting, Kurumu raised her hips and slammed them down taking your entire member inside her making gasp in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her body was now shivering like a leaf and you could see tears on the sides of her eyes. You also saw that from your union, blood was leaking out.

"Kurumu are you okay?" you asked. "I know that this is a dumb question, but... does it hurt that bad?"

Kurumu looked at you and to your surprise, she smiled.

"No. Sure it hurts, but... at the same time, I'm happy. Since... I gave my first time to you, I'm officially a woman."

You smile and you wipe away Kurumu's tears.

"If you're officially a woman, then I guess that makes me an official man too."

Kurumu chuckled and you couldn't help but chuckle too. Then Kurumu placed a hand on your cheek and looked at you with her dewy filled eyes.

"I'm OK now (name). You can start moving now," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It doesn't hurt so much anymore. Go ahead and move all you want."

"OK then. Here I go."

You took hold of Kurumu's hips and began thrusting upward slowly and as gently as you could making Kurumu slowly bounce up and down on top of you. Kurumu still felt a little discomfort, but she got used to having you inside her and the pain turned into pleasure. You were feeling good too as you felt Kurumu's insides squeezing your member. This made your thrust quicken and making Kurumu bounce faster. Her breasts were bouncing up and down as moaned with every thrust you gave her. Suddenly you let go of Kurumu's hips and grabbed both of her breasts causing her to let out a moan of pleasure and of surprise. You suddenly began thrusting inside her as you massaged her breasts. Kurumu's moans were now screams as she grinded her hips matching your thrusting. She also overlayed her hands on top of yours and pressed them into her breasts giving her more stimulus. Her insides tighten all around you making you feel even more awesome. At this point, you were thrusting so hard and fast, that you reached your limit. Kurumu was feeling the same way gripping your hands and her breasts tighter and tighter.

"Kurumu! I'm getting close...!" you groaned continuing to thrust as fast and hard as you could.

"It's okay!" gasped Kurumu as she bounced up and down. "Go ahead! I am too! Let's do it together!"

You reached your maximum thrusting speed making it seem more like thrashing. Then you give one big and final thrust and shove yourself entirely inside Kurumu. You groaned as your member gushed out filling up the condom with seed. Kurumu's back bulged and her wings sprung forth from her back as she let out a scream of pleasure signaling that she reached climax as well. Both of you went rigid with pleasure, then Kurumu collapsed on top of you panting and rested on your chest. You wrapped your arms around her basking in the afterglow of your climax.

"That... was awesome," you said catching your breath.

"Yeah you said it," said Kurumu as she nuzzled her face into your chest. "(name)? Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Only a couple times," you replied.

"Well then, I'll tell you again. I love you. So much."

"Me too. I love you too Kurumu," you smiled as you stroked her head. "My cute little succubus."

Then both of you slowly you fell asleep in each others arms, both feeling lucky to have each other.

The next morning you woke up feeling groggy. You rubbed your eyes to get the sleepiness out of them.

"(yawn) Morning already?" you mumbled as you got out of bed.

You happened to look next to you and your eyes went wide. There was Kurumu lying on your bed next to you sleeping soundly stark naked. At first, you wondered how she ended up there in the first place, but then you suddenly remember what you and her did the other night and almost made you get a nosebleed.

"Oh holy crap! I almost forgot! Me and Kurumu did it! We actually did it!" you thought having a huge smile on your face.

Then Kurumu stirred a little in her sleep and nuzzled her face in her pillow.

"mmmm... (name)," she mumbled as she smiled in her sleep.

Seeing Kurumu like this made you blush and make your smile even wider.

You gently ran a finger through Kurumu's hair pushing away a few strands and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you Kurumu. For making me the luckiest ma alive," you whispered.

Then you decide to take a shower. You wanted Kurumu to wake up with you smelling good. You step into the bathroom and got undressed. You turned on the water and adjusted the water to the temperature of your liking and stepped in the shower. Your muscles relaxed as the warm water washed over your body. As you washed your body you hummed a little tune to Je' taime from Rosario Vampire. You were feeling very happy and who could blame you? Who just did it with the hottest girl in the entire world?

After a while you finished and turned off the water. You blindly reached for your towel trying to dry your face off. At first, you felt nothing but the air. Then you finally grabbed something, but it didn't feel like a towel. It felt soft and bouncy.

"That's weird," you thought. "I don't normally have a towel feeling like this before."

You squeezed it again. This time, when you squeezed it again the object let out a surprised gasp. Then you heard a voice.

"And a good morning to you too (name)," the voice giggled.

You peeked open an eye and your eyes went wide with surprise. Standing in front of you was Kurumu in a towel and your hand happened to be on Kurumu's right breast. You yelped in surprise and you jumped back.

"Kurumu?! I'm so sorry!" you said blushing.

"It's ok (name)," smiled Kurumu. "I don't mind. Anyway, I need your help with something. Would you mind helping me out?"

She took off her towel revealing her entire naked body which causes you to blush.

"Wh-what is it?" you asked instinctively swallowing.

"I was hoping if you could help me wash my back," said Kurumu. "If you you're willing."

"Um... yeah. OK."

You got a sponge ready and covered it with soap and gently began scrubbing Kurumu's back. You didn't know why, but your heart was beating like crazy. I mean you've seen Kurumu naked before so why were you getting nervous now? You were in the bathroom stark naked with a girl and you were washing her back! As you were scrubbing you couldn't help but notice how white Kurumu's skin was.

"Kurumu? Has anyone ever told you how white your skin is?" you asked. "It's like beautiful snow."

"Why thank you," giggled Kurumu. "Aside from my breasts it's my pride and joy."

After when you finished scrubbing her, you and Kurumu dried off about to get dressed. As you drief off, you couldn't but see Kurumu in the mirror. Her breasts and her body were as big and curvy as ever. Then You began to get a sudden urge. The urge to squeeze them. You snuck up behind Kurumu and grabbed her breasts from behind making her yelp in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

"I'm sorry Kurumu! I just can't help myself!" you said massaging her breasts. "Your breasts are totally awesome!"

"You naughty boy,' giggled Kurumu. "I knew you loved my breasts, but I didn't know you liked them this much."

You chuck;ed as you massaged her breasts more. Then your fingers happened to brush on Kurumu's stomach. She yelped and began to squirm.

"Hey! Not there," she laughed. "I'm ticklish in that spot."

"Oh are you?"

You flash a mischievous smile and you began to tickle Kurumu in the stomach. Kurumu exploded with laughter and she squirmed even more. She struggled to get away, but it didn't go as planned. She accidentally slipped on a towel and she fell taking you with her. You both fell and crash through the bathroom door and onto the floor. Luckily you were both OK. You both looked at each other and you both burst laughing at how silly you both her being.

"(name)? Kurumu?"

"What are you two doing?"

You and Kurumu look up to the source of the voices and you find yourselves staring at Tsukune and Rubi who both just happened to come into your room. There was an awkward and long pause. Then Rubi blushed and giggled.

"Hahaha you naughty couple! Are we interrupting?" she asked teasingly.

"No! Not at all!" you and Kurumu said automatically.

"(name) you sly fox," chuckled Tsukune winking. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Tskune!" you said blushing clearly embarrassed.

"Yes I know right?" said Kurumu grinning. "(name) is a sly fox, not to mention he's the cutest and most handsome guy I've ever had too."

"Kurumu! Not in front of Tskune! In any case, what brings you two here?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," said Rubi. "(name) I have a message from the Headmaster."

"The Headmaster?"

"Yes. He wants to speak with you in private," continued Rubi. "You're not in trouble or anything, but it's important."

"OK. I'll go see him."

"Good. And by the way, you might wanna make sure you look... decent when you see him," said Rubi with another teasing grin on her face.

Looking at yourself, you realized that you had nothing but your boxers on. You blushed bright red and you use your shirt to cover yourself. After Rubi had left to handle some business, you and Kurumu got dressed and along with Tsukune headed to the Headmaster's office. On the way you met Moka.

"Good morning everyone," she said.

"Morning Moka what's up?" said Tsukune.

"I'm fine. So where are you all going?"

"We were just heading for the Headmaster's office," said Kurumu. "Figured we'd drop (name) off there. For some reason The Headmaster wants to see him.

"Oh no! I hope you're not in trouble," said Moka worriedly.

"Don't worry Moka. I'm not in trouble," you said. "Rubi said so herself."

"Oh whew," said Moka breathing a sigh of relief. "For a minute I thought you were in trouble because you did it with Kurumu last night."

Everyone was silent. Then you and Kurumu blushed a deep red.

"What?!" you cried.

"How did you know that!?" added Kurumu.

"Oh um well... you see..." began Moka scratching her cheek.

"We kinda caught a glimpse of you two in the doorway the other night," said Tsukune sheepishly. "So we..."

"We wanted to know why you were spying on us and then... we happened to see you doing it," finished Moka.

You pinched the bridge of your nose and let out an exasperated sigh. Kurumu on the other hand was quickly over it.

"Don't worry about it," said Kurumu. "Besides we all saw each other doing it so that pretty much makes us even."

"Yeah I guess so," you said. "but let's not try to let that happen again okay?"

"By the way (name) congrats on losing your virginity," said Tsukune nudging your arm. "You lucky dog."

"You two Kurumu," said Moka. "I'm happy for you."

You blushed even redder with embarrassment. Kurumu on the other hand was hardly embarrassed at all.

"Thank you Moka," she said. "I mean it's only natural we'd do it since (name)'s my boyfriend. FYI (name)'s was awesome."

"Kurumu!" you cried in embarrassment. "Don't tell them that!"

"Come on (name). Don't be so modest. It's true."

Then you all came to the Headmaster's office.

"Well good luck (name)," said Tsukune. "Hope things are good."

"Yeah. Be careful my love," said Kurumu giving you a hug.

"If you need us we'll be there in a heartbeat," added Moka.

"Thanks guys."

Then Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu left and you walked into the Headmaster's office. As you walked in the Headmaster was sitting at his desk waiting for you.

"Ah (name) Good to see you," he greeted.

"You wanted to see me sir?" you asked.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you regarding the incidents that happened."

You immediately flashed back to when you and others were fighting Kuyo which instinctively made you nervous.

"Now then," began the Headmaster. "As far as everything goes, Rubi told me all the details about what happened between you and Kuyo including the part about you almost dying."

"Really?"

"Yes and let me be the first to say that I'm sorry for everything that has happened. Kuyo is has been dealt with as well as all of his supporters."

"That's good," you said breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Now just so you know that this will remain strictly confidential and no one must know about this. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Now... is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No. There's actually something else I need to speak with you about," said The Headmaster. " I was also told that when you were brought back, you underwent some kind of transformation. Is this true?"

"Well... at the time I didn't notice at first, but Tsukune told me the details. He told me that my left eye turned red and my hair turned silver."

"I see," said The Headmaster putting his finger and his thumb on his chin deep in thought.

"Do... you know anything about that sir?" you asked. "If you do, then I'd be curious to know."

The Headmaster was silent for a brief pause. Then he looked at you straight in eye with a serious look on his face.

"Yes. I do. However, before I tell you I have to ask," he said. "Are you sure you want to know? What I'm about tell you may shock you."

"Yes sir. Please tell me," you said. "I want to know."

"Very well," said The Headmaster. "I will tell you."

He paused dramatically. Then he looked at you straight in the eye.

"The reason for your transformation is simple. It's because... you are not human."

* * *

 _Kurumu opens the door breathless and blushing._

 _Kurumu: Whew! He put up a fight, but the deed is done._

 _I'm on the bed breathless and like a lifeless doll._

 _Me: Damn... it... that was messed up...but... felt so right..._

 _Kurumu: You're weren't bad Drago. Never thought you were the submissive type._

 _Me: Shut up..._

 _Kurumu: Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter and stay tuned for the next one! Hope to see you there!_

 _Kurumu out!_

 _Me: Hey! That's my line!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? But now it's time to get back to Male Reader X Kurumu! As you recall from the last chapter, our hero and Kurumu had finally got into some hanky panky action and... apparently me as well, but that's not important. After that, you were sent to the Headmaster's office only to find out a startling truth about yourself!_

 _I don't own Rosario Vampire or it's characters! Enjoy!_

 _Voice: Donaven! Donaven where are you?_

 _Me: Oh crap! It's Kurumu! I do not wanna go through what I went through last time! Quick! Start the chapter! Start the chapter!_

 _Oh! And flashbacks are bold and italic!_

* * *

"The reason for your transformation is simple. It's because... you are not human."

There was a long silence. The Headmaster's words made you feel like the world just froze in place. You stood there processing what the Headmaster just said. After a long pause you swallowed trying to wet your throat and then you spoke.

"Pardon me sir, but what did you just say?" you asked.

"I said you're not human," said the Headmaster. "The truth is you're a hybrid of human and monster."

"No way! That can't be true!" you suddenly yelled. "How do you know this? How long have you known and..."

You shot question after question at the The Headmaster completely shocked and freaked out.

"(name)!"

The Headmaster raised his voice and you automatically stopped. Then he spoke in a serious but gentle tone.

"Listen. I understand this may come as a another shock, but you need to keep calm and listen. Do you understand?"

You slowly nodded your head and calmed down a little.

"Do you remember what I told you before? Back when you first came here and I told you the reason why?"

 _ **"We never did tell you… that the reason for your enrollment… was to see if we could trial run a human peacefully existing with monsters. You may not know this, but a couple years back another human student Tsukune Aono was discovered to be human and… it didn't really go down well with the School's Security Enforcement Committee. Some of the corrupt members tried to have him killed. That entire situation was rather unfortunate. Of course at that time, we didn't have any proper channels for human enrollment at a school for monsters which is why you were asked if you would like to enroll here. You must understand though that it's a small minority of monsters who think poorly of humans. A lot of the students here have come from human schools all across Japan, and a lot of them peacefully coexist with humans.**_

"Yes I do. You told me that I was a test to see if I could come to love this school and make friends right?"

"Yes, but there's a little more to it. The real reason for your enrollment was not only as a test, but it was also to protect you," said the Headmaster.

"To... protect me?" you puzzled. "Why would I need to be protected?"

"Well to start, let me begin with your mother," said the Headmaster. "How much do you know about her?"

'Well... not much really," you said. "My dad didn't tell me much about her even when I was little.. Why? Do you know her?"

"Yes. I knew her very well," said the Headmaster. "She and I were old friends. She was one of the most powerful and brightest girls I've ever known back in Youkai Academy."

"Wait. She went to Yokai? If you knew her and if she was at Youkai Academy...then...my mom was... she was..." you began before trailing off.

"Yes. I hate to reveal another startling truth (name), but your mom was a pure, honest to goodness monster."

If your eyes weren't wide enough, they certainly were now.

"N-no way! How can that be?! That can't be! If that was true then why didn't my dad tell me this?! I mean... I'm his son aren't I?! Didn't I have a right to know?!"

You felt angry and upset, but the Headmaster spoke calmly.

"He didn't tell because he as well as your mother wanted to protect you," said the Headmaster his hands folded in his lap.

"Again. Protect me from what? What could possibly be so bad that you and my parents needed to protect me from all these secrets?"

The Headmaster sighed and placed his head on top of his hands on his desk and looked you right in the eyes.

"Well, let me start at the beginning. By telling you how me and your parents first met. You see back when I was your age, your mother like I said was one of the most powerful monsters here in Youkai Academy. She was the envy of all girls and the boys loved her. The reason for her being well known was not only for her beauty and her power, but her monster identity.

"Do you know kind of monster she was?" I asked.

"To be honest, no. No one knew what monster she was. Not even me. Only those who were a part of her family knew. Anyway, back then your mother had the eye of every boy in the school, but she was unhappy. She wanted to love someone who loved her for the way she was, not because of her beauty and her popularity of her monster linage. One day, she and I decided to venture to the human world to find other people to socialize and hopefully find her that special someone. Eventually we ran into trouble with a couple of thugs and we couldn't do much of anything because we couldn't expose our monster forms in the human world. Then just when we were about to reveal our monster forms, from nowhere a man leaped out and fended them off with ease."

"And... that was it was my dad wasn't it?" you asked.

"Yes," said the Headmaster. "Though he was human, he was far from being an ordinary one. He came to us to make sure we weren't hurt. Then at that moment the thugs came to and hurt your father from behind and threw something at me in the eyes blinding me. At that moment having no other choice your mother transformed into her monster form."

"She did?! Did you see what she looked like?"

"Unfortunately not. I was still blinded from the attack so I couldn't see, but whatever she turned into it was enough to frighten the thugs away. However, one person was able to witness your mother's transformation. Your father. At first she and I thought he would run away in fear for knowing that we were monsters, but he didn't. He showed kindness and treated my injuries.

 _ **"Are you alright friend?" your father asked as he cleaned the Headmaster's eyes.**_

 _ **"Yes we're fine, but shouldn't you be scared of us human?**_

 _ **"Should I be?"**_

 _ **"Yes you should be," said your mother. "In case you don't know, we're monsters. You humans fear us. Not to mention we monsters have been enemies of humans for thousands of years," said the Headmaster. "So why did and are you helping us?"**_

 _ **"The answer to your question is simple ma'am," said your father. "I saw that you needed help and I wanted to help. Plus you saved my life. It doesn't matter if you're human or a monster, both lives matter. I helped you both because I wanted to."**_

 _ **"And... you're not scared?" asked your mother.**_

 _ **Your father smiled. "Of course not. Why would I be scared of two people I just met? Especially of one that was kind enough to help me when I was blind-sighted?**_

"Hearing these words from your father, your mother fell in love," continued the Headmaster. "She finally found the person she was looking for and the three of us became best friends and your father and mother became lovers. In due time, nature took it's course and your mother delivered a baby boy."

"And... that was me?"

"Correct. However certain people opposed the match. Especially their parents as well as their servants. The monsters fought constantly trying to decide what to do. Some members of the house wanted you killed and others wanted you and your parents to stay together as a family. The conflict caused the house to be divided and a kind of war broke out. Having no other choice, your father returned with you to human world while your mother stayed behind in the monster world to try and stop the conflict and she hasn't been seen ever since."

"I don't understand," you said as the Headmaster finished his story. "Why did my parents' parents oppose them being together so much? I mean..."

"I do not know (name)," said the Headmaster. "Maybe it's because they're thinking what was best for your mother? Or maybe because they were scared of what would happen? Who knows. All I know is that monsters will always think humans are their enemies and vise versa because of how they were treated. Which is why from now on you have to be careful. Reason being is because even though that what happened to your mother's family and your mother and father was years ago, there will be those who still oppose what your mother did and will hunt you down maybe even want to kill you."

You gulped nervously. "K-kill me?"

"Yes," said the Headmaster. "That's why you have to keep this secret however possible, otherwise I can't guarantee your safety. So be very careful. Not even your friends can know. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," you said nodding.

"Very good. You are dismissed," said the Headmaster.

You politely bowed and you started to walk out of the office, but the Headmaster called you.

"(name) one more thing. Go see your friends. Spend some time off and relax a bit."

You looked back and nodded before leaving the office and shutting the door behind you. Then you sighed and plopped down on a chair outside the office. Needless to say, you were completely overwhelmed about what the Headmaster told you. It all seemed too crazy to be true. Not only did you find out that you were a half human half monster hybrid, but your mother was also a monster while your father was human.

"Man..." you groaned putting a hand on your hands rubbing your eyes. "As if I didn't have enough crazy things going on in my life, now I have this. What am I gonna do?"

You sat there trying to figure out what to do and how you were gonna handle the situation. After a while, you decided to go to your room and try and relax. You got up and walked back to your room. As you walked down the hall, you saw Moka and the others.

"Hey (name)! There you are!" said Kurumu waving.

"Where ya been? We were just looking for ya!" said Yukari.

"We wanted to tell you as soon as we saw you. We've decided to go out on a trip to celebrate," said Tsukune.

"A trip?" you asked. "For what?"

"Well considering that we beat Kuyo and his gang, we decided to celebrate to treat ourselves," said Moka. "The Headmaster gave it the OK."

"The only problem we have is where we should go. The beach or the hot springs," added Mizore.

"Oh. I see," you said absently.

"Hey are you OK?" asked Kurumu. "You look like there's something on your mind. What's up?"

You wanted to tell your friends what the Headmaster told you, but you knew you couldn't. Plus you didn't want to cause any drama, so you quickly decided to pick a place to change the subject.

"Let's head to the hot springs. I think we should just unwind and relax," you said.

"Now that you mention it, the hot springs sounds like a lot of fun," said Tsukune.

"Are you sure it's not ust to see me naked (Name)?" Kurumu said teasing you.

You blushed since now that the idea is planted in your head now.

"Stop teasing him Kurumu," said Yukari. "Besides I think he's got the right idea. We could all use some time to just rest up and relax," said Yukari.

"All right then. The hot springs it is," said Moka. "I'll even invite Kokoa along since she helped out too. Sound good?"

"Moka are you sure you want to bring your sister along?" asked Mizore. "She isn't exactly the one to makes friends."

"Of course I do," said Moka. "She may be a little angry all the time, but she's a good person deep down. Even she deserves to have some time to relax."

"I agree," you said. "She did save my life."

"All right," said Tsukune. "Well meet at the bus stop in a couple of days. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed. After that, everyone left to get ready for the trip. As for you, you decided to get ready as well. You needed something to get your mind off of things and a trip to the hot springs was the perfect place to go. You get to relax and will get to see Kurumu nude as a bonus.

"Guess I'm off to a good start I guess," you said as you packed your bags. "Some relaxing time is all I really need. Hopefully nothing else will go wrong.."

But little did you know outside of your window in the darkness of the night, someone was watching you from your window. It was wearing a black cloak with a hood so it couldn't be seen in the darkness. It watched as you packed your bags it's red eyes glistening in the darkness.

"You may have gotten away before," it said. "But this time you won't get away."

The someone pulled out a phone and a screen appeared before her. It showed of a woman who looked young for her age with black hair and yellow eyes. She also had a crow on her shoulder.

"Hello my mistress," said the someone.

"Have you made your way back there?" the woman asked as she petted her crow.

"Yes. I have," said the someone. "He's planning on going on a trip with his little friends. Come on mistress! Let me kill him now! I owe it to him after all the trouble he caused me!"

"Now, now. Calm down," said the woman. "I understand your hatred towards him. Believe me, I want to kill that boy so much I'd come to Yokai and do it myself! But we must wait for the opportune time. When that time comes, I want you to capture him and bring him to me."

"And what time will that be?!" snarled the someone. "Just staring at the this boy makes me want to vomit! And why do I have to capture this bastard?!"

"Soon," said the woman. "And you'll find out about that later. Until then you have to wait. Besides, I have a plan that not only satisfied but how to make him suffer as well. I know you're eager, but believe me you'll have your chance."

"Then let me at least rough him up a bit," said the someone. ". If you'll let me mistress."

The woman stopped and thought about this. Then she nodded.

"I see," said the woman. "Then I will leave you to it. But I must warn you, do not provoke him. He's still not aware of what he can do yet. If you rub him the wrong way, he will awaken."

"Understood mistress," said the someone

"Until then, take this opportunity to say hello to our enemy. After all, I owe it to his family after all those years ago and make sure he sees the new you my humble servant."

The someone smiled darkly as it removed it's hood and a symbol glowed in the middle of it's forehead.

"With pleasure."

* * *

 _Whew! I managed to get away and get this chapter done!_

 _Hope you guys liked the newest chapter and I hope to see you next time for the next chapter!_

 _R &R!_

 _Dragoman out!_


	18. Chapter 18

_First and foremost, I just would like to say thank you for the rest reviews regarding this story to some of you. Some of them good and some are bad._

 _However, I would just like to take the time to say that this story isn't based on the manga at all. It's just a simple story. Nothing more and nothing less._

 _Anyhoo, enjoy the latest story!_

* * *

The very next day, everyone had packed up their stuff and belongings and were on their way to the hot springs. The springs you all were going were located in a place in the human world. Once you got there everyone unpacked and went sightseeing. After that, everyone went to the springs. There were three separate springs. One was for boys, another for girls, and last was the mixed bath. Mizore and Yukari went to the girls spring, while Kurumu and Moka waited since they wanted to take advantage of the mixed bath like anyone else would as did you and Tsukune. So the four of you chose to use mixed bath knowing the four of you would want to be together in private.

Eventually it was now just you and Kurumu alone in the hot springs with no clothing on and there was no one to disrupt your privacy.

"Ahhhh isn't this great (Name)?" Kurumu asked as she dipped her feet in the water and went into the water with you following afterwards.

"Yeah, the temperature is perfect," you replied.

"I'm not talking about the water silly," Kurumu smirked hinting at something. She came closer and laid on your body. This gave you one hell of an erection since you were both fully naked in the water and her body was hotter than the water itself.

"Oh yes. THIS is perfect... I just love it Kurumu," you said.

"Hey (name). You know, I have this tense spot on my breast. Mind massaging it?" she asked.

Whether she was lying or not you just went along with it! You gently got behind her and caressed her boobs causing her to get very enthused.

"Hey Kurumu, there's something on your lips," you said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have this thing jammed right in between them riiiight here!"

As you finished the sentence you kissed her passionately like nothing else. Kurumu was a bit stunned but felt wonderful. You two were generally feeling super horny and who could blame you? This was the perfect setting and the perfect time, but then a thought ran through mind thinking to stop here and relax, but on the other hand why stop? It feels sooooo good and so right.

You wanted to do it with Kurumu bad, but you decided to play it cool. You couldn't because if you and Kurumu did it her and now, there slight was a possibility that you and Kurumu could get overheated from the hot spring. You and Kurumu stopped kissing and looked at the moon and the stars.

"Aww (name) I feel like I'm in a dream when I'm with you," said Kurumu resting on her head on your shoulder.

"Yeah..." you sighed wrapping your arm around her. "Me too."

As you stared into the sky, you couldn't help but let you thoughts wonder. Then you remembered back to what the Headmaster talked to you about your origins and your mother's history. Remembering that made you feel worried.

"(name)? Is something wrong?"

Kurumu's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You turned to her and tried to give her a assuring smile.

"No. I'm fine. Don't worry," you said.

Then Kurumu stared at you intently making you falter slightly.

"Uh... Do I have something on my face?"

"Are you there's nothing wrong?" asked Kurumu suspiciously.

"N-no I'm fine. Really," you said.

Kurumu stared at you as if she was searching in your eyes to see if you were telling the truth, but then she hugged your arm and rested her head on your chest.

"OK then, but just so you know if you need to talk about anything, you can talk to me," she said. "We're lovers after all. Your pleasure is my pleasure and your worries are my worries. So if you need to talk let me know."

You blushed and you smiled. It made you feel better knowing that Kurumu would always be there for you. Through the good times and the bad. At the same time, you felt kinda of guilty for not letting Kurumu in on your secret about your family as well as yourself. You smiled and hugged Kurumu wrapping your arm around her.

"Thank you Kurumu. I'm fine really. It's nothing to worry about. Hey. I'm feeling a little hot, so I'm just gonna go for a walk for a bit. I'll see you back at the inn OK."

"OK. See you."

Then you got out from the hot spring. You got dressed in a yukata and walked around the garden outside the spring leaving you to your own thoughts. You were still thinking about what the Headmaster revealed to you about your origins and your heritage and it was making you worry.

"Damn it all... I can't stop thinking about it. If what the Headmaster said to me was true about me being targeted because of me being a half breed and my family's history. I could be putting my friends at risk."

You shake your head and you slap yourself on the cheeks.

"Come on (name)! Snap out of it! You gotta stop thinking so cynically!" you said to yourself. "I mean really? What are odds? I mean what's gonna happen? Some crazy old witch is gonna tell me my future or something?"

"I'm sensing great danger that will happen to you boy."

You suddenly heard a voice that made you jump a little. You turned to the source of where you heard and there was an old woman standing by a tree. She wore a purple hood and cloak and had white hair tied in a bun. She looked a lot a witch so you were a little creeped out.

"OK. I deeply regret saying that," you thought to yourself.

"Hello there," you said out loud. "Who... might you be?"

"That doesn't matter young one," said the woman. "You are in terrible danger! I sense people from the past will come back to haunt you."

"My past?"

"Yes. A person whom you have faced in the past in the present and a person from past in a different past," said the woman ominously.

"Wait... what?"

"I also see that one of these people has eight limbs instead of four and the another who harbors a great hatred towards you. Both of which will be bearing the symbol that caused your family to be torn apart. A symbol of red," continued the woman.

"OK. Now you're confusing me," you said feeling even more confused and slightly irritated. "Eight limbs? Pasts from a different past? What are you talking about?"

"And in addition, your true identity as well as your mother's identity will be revealed," said the woman.

Your eyes went wide with surprise upon hearing your mother.

"What!? My mom?! Hey how do you know who she is?! Do you know her? Where is she? Tell me!"

You reached to touch grab the old woman, but suddenly the old woman disappeared without a trace. You heard her voice again.

"Beware of the symbol young man! Beware the red symbol of fire!"

"Hey! Come back here! Where are you!? Tell me where my mother is!"

No one answered.

"What was that all about? Who was she and how did she know my mom? Maybe I can find her so I can get more info," you thought.

Then you let out a big sneeze and you shiver.

"Man its getting late and cold. I better get back to the inn so I don't freeze to death," you said.

The next morning you woke feeling exhausted and who could blame you? You hardly got any sleep the other night because you couldn't stop thinking the old woman's words. Not to mention the possibility of your mother was still alive. You wanted to see her more than anything. All of this was all rattling your brain like crazy.

"Damn it! I wish I knew what the hell is going on here!" you said to yourself.

Just then Tskune entered the room.

"Hey (name). Good morning," he said.

"Good morning Tsukune."

"Hey. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Tskune. There's nothing for you to worry about," you said.

"OK if you say so (name)," said Tsukune. "Just to let you know if you need to talk to me or any one of us, let me know OK?"

"Yeah. I will. Thank you Tskune," you said smiling. "Anyway, I'm gonna go for a soak in the hot spring. I'll catch up with you later."

"OK then. Have a good soak (name)," said Tsukune.

So you went to the hot spring. You thought that you needed to relax to get your mind off of things. Plus it would help you think about what you should do next. You entered the hot spring and you let the warm water wash away the tension your body. You stretched out your body and lied down on a rock and looked up into the sky.

 _"Beware of the symbol young man! Beware the red symbol of fire!"_

"Hmm... I wonder what she meant that... beware the red symbol of fire? I wonder what she meant and how did she know my mother? I need to know more. But where do I even begin? I don't even know where to look. Maybe I'll go back to where I saw that old woman again. If I catch her, she can tell me more about what she knows.

"Hey. Watcha talking about (name)?"

You jump from the sound of your voice. You look behind you and you saw Kurumu walking towards you.

"Oh nothing sweet heart. I was just talking to myself," you said trying to cover up what you saw last night.

"Come on, you know I can tell when your lying," said Kurumu slightly seductive.

"I know that for sure..." you chuckled before trailing off. Reason being was because Kurumu started stripping in front of you.

"Um... Kurumu... why are you..."

"You know you can talk to me normally while I'm changing out of my cloths right? you are my boyfriend after all," said Kurumu.

"Yeah...except your just so beautiful. I can't help but get distracted," you answered.

She then hugged you when she got in the spring and started to come right toward your lips.

"I can help make it easy if you let me."

You two kissed each other and your hearts started to race. This time the urge to do it became more difficult. However, you were very sure that not stopping was near impossible but you had the power to stop it from going to far.

"Wait..." you said breaking the kiss. "You win. You should know what happened last night," you spoke before talking in a serious tone.

After a while you brought her up to speed and she listened to the whole story.

"You think that lady knows where your mother is?" asked Kurumu. "Maybe you should take a risk and see if she does know. Haven't you wanted to meet her?"

"Of course but maybe I shouldn't," you said. "If I provoke her, something terrible could happen. I want my friends to be safe, but you even more. I'd rather know that you are far from danger rather than risk it because I made a selfish choice."

"Seeing your mother is not selfish. It's something you deserve. To be honest, I'd want to see my father...if... I had a chance," she stopped herself when the thought started crossing her mind.

You assumed that Kurumu had some family issues of her own, but you didn't pry too much into it.

"I'm sorry," you responded.

"Don't be.. besides I have you after all. And I will never give you up for anything. I love you too much to lose you," she said kissing your cheek.

"I love you too," you said. "I may not know what I have to do and I may have to encounter more danger, but no matter what happens we'll face it together," you said.

"I know," said Kurumu. Also... do me a favor. Whenever you feel like it, we have to have a better spot to make love because I am just dying to go all out and it's killing me."

You smiled. "When I figure this all out, I'll make sure to make that happen. But for now, I just want to cuddle," you said hugging her stroking her hair tenderly while she stroked your cheek.

Later that day after you soaked in the hot springs for a while longer with Kurumu, you decided to investigate the site where you found the old woman while everyone else went to do their own thing. Moka, Tsukune and the others went sightseeing while certain girl's sister went into town to eat at the stands. She always had a tendency of doing this while she went sightseeing.

"Mmmm! This is so good!" squealed Kokoa. "I always love eating teriyaki!"

As Kokoa walked along to find another stand to chow down at, she passed by someone wearing a dark cloak and hood. As Kokoa walked by, the person in the cloak bumped into her causing her to almost drop her food.

"Hey! Watch where you're going dumbass! You almost made me drop my teriyaki!" she snapped.

The cloaked person turned around and the person saw Kokoa, the person smiled.

"You there. Are you the sister of that lousy vampire Moka?"

"Hey! Watch who you're talking about!" snapped Kokoa. "No one talks crap about my sister! Unless you mean the other Moka. And also so what if I am? Who wants to know?"

The cloaked figure removed it's hood and a small glowing red symbol appeared on her forehead.

"I do. And for that matter... I got a couple of questions to ask you..."

Back with you, you had arrived at the last place you had seen the old woman. So far everything seemed normal and you saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Man. There's nothing here," you said as you looked around. "I shouldn't have let her get away last night. I wish I knew where to find her."

"Looking for someone boy?"

You immediately stopped and looked around. You knew that voice. You finally turned around and the old woman was standing right in front of you.

"You! I've been looking for you!" you exclaimed pointing at her. "I've got a few questions to ask you!"

"Regarding what I just told you the other day correct?" asked the old woman.

"Yeah! First of all, you said something about my mom. If you know where she is tell me!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," said the old woman. "You are not ready to know about her yet."

"What?! What do you mean? What do I have to be ready for?" you demanded.

"If you want to know where your mother is, you must confront your past head on and embrace your inner self," said the old woman.

"Again with the past thing? And what's this inner hero nonsense?"

"I also foresee a ferocious monster. The great animal born from that past," continued the old woman. "It's a monster that can only be stopped by a person that shoulders the burden of both monsters and humans. Only then you will find the truth you seek."

"A monster? Burdens? Stop speaking in riddles!" you said annoyed.

"Also the monster of your past will take someone precious to you and in doing so, you will face this monster and your history will be revealed."

"OK Now you're really ticking me off now!" you said clenching your fists. "Tell me what I wanna know, or I'm gonna...!"

Suddenly you heard a commotion. There was a loud crash and lots of people were panicking and running away.

"What the..!"

You looked at where you heard the crash was and then you looked at where the old woman stood. She had once again disappeared without a trace.

"Damn it! She's gone again! Never mind that! I gotta go see what's going on!"

You ran all the way to the site of the crash. People ran past you in panic, but you kept running past them heading towards the scene of destruction. Soon you turned around a corner and you gasp. There was a figure in a black cloak and hood holding up a certain red haired, bloody, and beaten up vampire by her throat.

"Kokoa!"

The figure turned to your direction and when she saw you, the figure smiled darkly.

"Well, well, well. I found you (name)," it said.

"How do you know my name?" you asked taking a step back.

"You don't recognize me?" asked the figure. "That's understandable. I wouldn't even recognize myself in this old rag. Maybe this should help."

The figure grabbed it's cloak and ripped it off it's body. Your eyes widened in shock for who was underneath the cloak. It only took one word from your mouth to know who it was.

"Keito..."


	19. Chapter 19

Your eyes were wide with horror for who was standing in front of you. There was standing in front of you in the flesh. Not only that, but she was holding up a beaten up Kokoa by her neck. She literally looked like she had the shit beaten out of her. Keito eyes glimmered with an evil you've never seen before.

"I've finally found you (name). Well I'll give you this much, you've certainly saved me the trouble of tracking you down," she said.

"Let Kokoa go right now!" you demanded.

Keito smirked. "Why not? I'm finished with her anyway."

She let go of Kokoa and then gave her sharp kick in the gut making her land in a pile of trash.

"Kokoa!" you cried concerned for her safety. Then you turned to Keito and glared at her. "You bitch! What you want? There's nothing for you! Kuyo's gone! There's no reason for you to seek revenge!"

"Actually boy, there is a reason for my revenge!" said Keito her smile quickly changing to a angry frown and she also pointed a finger right at you. "And that reason being is you!"

You took a couple steps back instinctively. "Me? What do you want with me?

"That doesn't matter and is none of your business," snarled Keito cracking her knuckles. "For now, I'm here to rough you up and capture you. So why don't you be a good boy and come with me? I've been meaning to test out my powers on the vampire back there, but she wasn't much of a challenge."

Then you saw something. A bright symbol glowed in the middle of her forehead. It looked like the Japanese kanji for fire. As soon as you saw it you couldn't help, but stare at it. Then suddenly...

 _You found yourself outside of a mansion in a garden in the arms of a young woman running with a man and carrying a baby in her arms. Then you saw the baby in the arms of the man and the young woman stood in front of them as the young man carrying the baby stepped through a portal. The baby from who's point of view you were seeing was crying and reaching out towards the young woman._

"What... was that?" you wondered. "Some kind of vision?"

"What's wrong?" sneered Keito. "You scared to die?

"Shut up you bitch!" you said trying to be brave. "I'm not scared of you!"

"You should be," growled Keito. "You should know that I'm so strong, I can even take on a S class monster like carrot top over there."

When she mentioned Kokoa, you couldn't help but look at her. She was beaten pretty bad and she needed help fast and you needed to protect her too. But what could you do? You were nothing more, but a human. How were you supposed to fight someone that could defeat a vampire so easily? Then you suddenly remembered. There was only one way could help Kokoa and fight Keito.

"I don't know if this will work," you thought. "But I have to try."

You closed your eyes and concentrated.

"Come on... Come on..." you thought. "If there was a time for me to transform... now would be a good time... please... come on..."

You concentrated and focused as hard as you could, but you remained the same. Keito then started walking towards you with a predatory scowl on her face.

"It seems you resigned to your fate," she said. "It doesn't matter. You're gonna get hurt all the same."

Suddenly things took a turn for the bad. For right then, a citizen who was under the rubble due to Keito's destruction had got out and saw Keito. As soon as he did, he immediately started to run away, but Keito saw him and appeared right in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going human?" she said giving him a menacing grin.

"P-please... let me go... d-don't hurt me..."

Keito laughed and grabbed him by the throat lifting him up.

As soon as you saw that, you eyes widened in horror. You then started to feel a warm feeling surround your body. You didn't realize it at the time, but your hair turned white and your left eye turned red.

"Leave that man alone alone Keito! We'll settle it just between us!" you called out.

"Are you joking? The more the merrier!" Keito laughed. She then took the innocent bystander and threw him off into a pile of sharp wooden spikes. You jumped and managed to catch him in time, but Keito clawed your arm forcing you to let go of the bystander resulting in him dying after being impaled from the wreckage Keito caused.

"No!" you cried. "Damn you Keito!"

You dashed toward Keito and attempted to attack her, but Keito grabbed you and threw you into the same set of spikes. You tried to grab something before you would meet the same fate as the poor bystander, but then webbed you up like a mummy.

"Sorry. Letting you die the same way that human did would be boring," said Keito as her spider legs came out from her stomach. Then her jaw became huge multi-joint mandibles like a spider's. "I'm thinking that I should devour you instead!"

She was about to devour you, but then your eyes glowed and with a scream you broke the web off of you sending her back. You got up and prepared yourself for some more torture, but then you felt weak. Your hair and your eye returned to it's normal color.

"Oh no. Why do I feel weak?" you thought.

Unfortunately, the power you used must have been a defensive capability and have caused you great strain for your body making you turn back to normal. Then you heard Keito.

"Hey boy! Take a look up here!"

You looked up to find that Keito webbed up Koaka and was holding her over the spikes.

"No! Let Kokoa go!"

"Now listen here! I'll kill this vampire unless you surrender yourself to me," said Keito. "On my very special terms," she said.

"And what terms are those?"

"You will let me take you to my mistress and not resist me and I'll let her live. And you better not resist otherwise she dies."

And to make her point, she lowered Koaka lower towards the spikes.

"To hell with that bitch! I'm not going anywhere! Don't worry Kokoa! I'll save you!" you yelled as you ran towards Keito trying to save Kokoa.

"Very well then," said Keito.

She let go of Kokoa and she fell right toward the spikes. You rushed to save her, but you knew you wouldn't make it in time.

"NO! KOKOA!"

Suddenly from the sound of your voice, Kokoa's eyes snapped open and she broke free from the webbing. She then moved in the air and dodged the spikes just in time.

"Well what do you know, she's still alive huh?" smiled Keito.

Kokoa coughed and she glared at the girl who beat her up. "That's right... you damn bitch. I'm not... dead yet..."

Keito smiled sadistically as the symbol appeared on her head again. "That can be arranged."

"Kokoa run!" you yelled

Keito using her newly enhanced speed dashed at Kokoa and punched her. Kokoa dodged it and she gave her a sharp kick, but Keito dodged it with ease. Both girls threw punch after punch making the ground tremble, but something was wrong. She appeared to be fighting well, but you could see that Kokoa was completely out of breath and her moves were sluggish.

"Oh no! This is bad!" you thought. "Kokoa is too beaten up to put up a fight! I've got to try and help her!"

"Hold on Kokoa!"

You were about to run to help her, but Keito shot a web at you and trapped you in a web.

"I don't think so," she said smiling. "I want you to watch little boy. Watch me as I kill your little friend."

"Don't underestimate me or take your eyes off of me bitch!" snarled Kokoa.

She ran forward and kicked her aiming for her head, but Keito ducked as if she knew that Kokoa's attack was coming. Then Keito gave her a powerful hard punch right in the stomach. The force of it made Kokoa gasp and cough up a lot of blood. You struggled to try and break free from Keito's webs, but the webs held you in place unable to break free.

"Too slow little brat," smirked Keito.

She kicked her 4 times in the gut in an incredible speed making Kokoa seem like she was hovering and then finished her assault by giving her a wicked punch in the face sending her face first into the ground. Keito walked forward towards Kokoa and stomped on Kokoa's stomach hard. Kokoa screamed in pain and coughed up more blood. Seeing this display made your eyes tear up. You couldn't bear to see Kokoa like this. If this went on, she would get seriously injured. Or worse.

"Stop... Stop it right now Keito! Please stop it!" you yelled struggling in her web even more.

Keito laughed. "No way. I'm having to much fun. I want you to hear this little bitch scream!"

She turned to Kokoa and stomped on her again in making her scream again.

"As for you vampire, surrender and tell me where your sister and your other friends are. If you do that then maybe I'll let you get off easy."

"Screw you bitch!" said Kokoa weak, but still defiant. "No way in hell I'll surrender or give up my sister. You can go eat a fly like the spider bitch you are!"

"Fine then! Then take this!"

She stomped on Kokoa like hell and Kokoa screamed in pain even more. The screams rang right in your ears and it was unbearable. You wanted to cover your ears, but you couldn't due to your hands being webbed. Not to mention that you still couldn't break free. All you could do was sit there and watch and hear Keito beat Kokoa mercilessly.

"Please stop! You're gonna kill her!" you cried. "If you want me to go with you fine! I surrender! Just don't hurt her anymore!"

Keito looked at you and her smile became even more twisted.

"Oh no, I want to make you suffer! I want to make you regret ever opposing me and Kuyo! And I'll start by killing this vampire bitch! After I'm finished with her, I think I'll make my revenge even sweeter by killing your little friends as well. Starting with that bitch Moka and then that bitch of a succubus!

"Fuck you spider bitch... I won't let...gaah!"

Kokoa ever being the stubborn vampire tried to remain defiant, but Keito then slammed her foot on Kokoa's head cutting her off and grinded her head into the ground.

"Hey! Who said you can talk! Huh!? I'll teach you to talk back!"

She repeatedly stomped on Kokoa making blood go everywhere. You looked on in horror and began crying. You never felt so helpless in your life. You felt weak and powerless. Kokoa was dying and all you do was watch.

Then suddenly... it happened again.

saw yourself as the baby from before in the arms of your mother who was running with a man in a garden. Then they both stopped and the woman opened a portal and gave the man the baby.

"Go! Take our son and go! I'll hold them off from here." the woman said.

"But... what about you?!" said the man. "I can't just leave you here! You'll die!"

The woman smiled and caressed the man's face lovingly. "Don't worry. I've got no intention of dying. Besides, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't protect my son and my husband? I promised to protect you. No matter what.

The man held the woman's hand his tears streaming down his face, but he nodded and stepped into the portal with the baby./i

Another vision entered your mind and that caused you to remember your friends. The friends that you wanted to protect more than anything else were in danger. If you didn't do something Keito would not only kill Kokoa, but she kill the rest of them as well including Kurumu.

"No... No... I won't... let that happen..."

Your body began to glow with a red aura and a hot feeling spread throughout your body. Then somehow you broke free from the webbing. Keito who had seen you break free looked at you.

"What? How'd you break free?"

"I won't let you..."

You stood there with your face lowered hidden from sight. Then you looked up with your eyes streaming with tears, but they were filled with one emotion. Pure rage.

 **"I'LL WON'T LET YOU KILL MY FRIENDS OR HURT ANYONE ELSE!"**

Your body suddenly exploded with a powerful red aura making Keito shield her eyes. The light eventually died down and when Keito could see again, her eyes widened in shock for you had underwent another transformation. This time your hair retained it's normal color, but left eye become red once more and the pupil was slitted like a demon's. Your canine teeth had grown longer giving them the appearance of fangs. The most dramatic change was your right hand. It had some strange red scale-like armor on it making look like a claw.

"What the hell is this?" murmured Keito shocked by your sudden transformation.

"KEITOOOOOOOO!" you roared as you dashed straight for her like an animal.

You appeared in front of Keito and gave her a powerful punch sending her flying and slamming her straight into the wall. Keito coughed up some blood from the impact and fell to her knee. After getting her breathing right she looked up at you showing shock and slight fear for the first time ever.

"What the hell is going on?!" she thought. "He's completely different now. His eyes are filled with bloodlust and he's emitting a powerful energy. Where the hell did this power come from? Is he some kind of monster?!"

You then let out a powerful and demonic roar that echoed throughout the town.

Meanwhile back with Tsukune and the others. They were relaxing in their rooms as usual. Then suddenly they heard a terrifying noise. Your roar had reached so far, it reached even the inn. When Tskune and the others heard this they immediately jumped in surprise.

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed Tsukune.

"I don't know. Whatever it was it sounded like a monster!" said Moka.

"Whatever it was, it came from the direction where (name) was headed!" said Kurumu.

"Then what are doing standing around here?!" said Mizore. "(name) could be in trouble! Let's go!"

Back in the fight, you were beating the bloody hell out of Keito. You punched and kicked at her in a strength and speed Keito didn't know you had. You slammed her face into the wall and into the ground. Then you dragged her on the ground and sent her flying into the air and crashing into the pile of junk from before. Keito struggled as she got up, but she fell back down and then threw up a some blood making a small puddle. You glared at Keito baring your fangs and you slowly walked towards her like a lion with it's prey.

"No..! Get back! Stay away from me!" said Keito her confidence now completely gone.

You didn't listen to her. You slowly walked up to her until you were right in front of her. Keito trembled like a leaf and looked so scared that she looked like she would pee her pants any minute.

"I'm...done for... Please help me mistress!" she begged calling out to her savior.

You stood over Keito and let out another roar and prepared to strike her with the final blow with your new claw raised to slash her. Then suddenly a yellow flame burst out and appeared between you and Keito. You immediately jumped back from the flame growling. Then from the flame, a young woman with a staff stepped out. It was the woman who Keito was talking to before. One thing was for sure, Keito was happy to see her.

"Mistress Tsubaki! You've come to save me!" she cried.

Tsubaki looked at you in your angry state and she sighed pinching her nose.

"So you've finally awakened eh?" she said. "I was hoping to see it as soon as I captured you, but I can't when you're like this."

"Mistress! Don't ignore me!" cried Keito.

"Shush Keito!" snapped Tsubaki. "It was your fault for getting yourself into this mess. You let your thirst for revenge go to your head. I told you not to provoke him. Now thanks to you, he can't even control himself and we won't be able to capture him."

"I'm sorry mistress!" said Keito bowing. "Please forgive me!"

"That's enough! Let's retreat for now. Let's leave him be so he can go on his rampage. We will try again after he calms. When we do, you will follow my orders. Is that understood?"

Keito didn't want you to get away, but she nodded and obeyed. "Yes mistress.

You didn't know what was going on, but you wanted to get to Keito and kill her before she got away. You dashed straight at them and with your claw threw a powerful punch, but it was too late. Keito and the woman called Tsubaki disappeared into the flame. You punch instead hit nothing, but air. You looked around trying to find your lost prey, but you couldn't find them anywhere. Frustrated that you let your prey get away, you roared.

Then you looked at the blood on your hands. You had a strange feeling coursing through your body. The rush of adrenaline. You felt the need to kill. To kill everyone in your way and in your path. Then happened to see the only body left from the battle. Kokoa. She was covered in blood. The smell and the look was intoxicating to you. You couldn't help, but stare at her body. You wanted her to spill more blood. You wanted to see more bloodshed. You slowly walked over to Kokoa your eyes never leaving hers.

Kokoa had just woke from being beaten up by Keito. She opened her eyes and looked up when she saw you in your new state, she was surprised.

"What the...(name)? Is that you?" she asked weakly.

You didn't answer her. You continued to walk towards her with your left eye gleaming and you nails extending from your claw. Kokoa seeing this tried to get up, but she was beaten too badly. All she could do was crawl.

"Hey! (name)...! Snap out of it! You're freaking me out!" she said trying to reason with you.

But you didn't stop. You continued to walked towards Kokoa with a hungry and murderous look in your eye. You raised your claw above your head and then when Kokoa was right in front of you, you prepared to deliver the finishing blow.


	20. Chapter 20

You raised your claw above your head and then when Kokoa was right in front of you. You prepared to deliver the finishing blow, but then suddenly...

"(NAME) STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

You snapped your head towards the direction you heard the voice and there standing there were all of your friends. Immediately upon seeing them, you attacked with your claw extended, but luckily Moka who had turned into her true vampire form stopped you with a mighty kick. Both you glared in each others eyes trying to overpower each other.

"Kokoa! Come to us! Hurry!" called Tsukune.

Kokoa did as she was told and rushed to Tsukune's side. Moka had finally pushed you off of her using her vampire strength. You flipped in the air and landed on your feet not fazed by her kick. You were seething with rage and anger. Your body felt numb and you wanted to destroy everythng in sight. Then you saw everyone staring at you a little freaked seeing what you looked like right now. Especially Kurumu. One thing was for sure. It wasn't like you at all. However, you didn't care. All you wanted was to destroy. Destroy and kill.

"Is...that (name)?" asked Yukari. "If it is... why does he look like that?"

"I don't know, but sure looks scary," said Mizore. "As scary as Inner Moka I might add."

"You can compare how scary he looks later," said Moka. "Right now we have to bring him down."

"Moka hold on, you're not suggesting that we fight (name) are you?" asked Tsukune worriedly.

"We may not have a choice," said Moka cracking her knuckles. "I may not know what's going on, but I do know that (name) is in a state of utter rage. He's like a wild animal getting it's first taste of blood. An animal that needs to be stopped."

"Moka! You can't! Do you realize if you fight him, you could kill him!" cried Yukari.

Just then Kurumu walked forward and towards up to you slowly. Her face didn't show any emotion like anger or fear. It was more of a face that had sadness and pity.

"Kurumu wait! Don't...!"

Tskune tried to stop her to go anywhere near you, but Moka stopped him. She knew what Kurumu was up to.

"On second thought... Tsukune let Kurumu handle this," she said.

You looked at her with your undivided attention fixated on her. Your face still showed pure anger and murder. Even your mind was on fire. However, upon seeing Kurumu your heart was feeling tempered. You couldn't stop staring at the look she her face. A face that gave she felt sorry seeing you like this and wanting to help you.

She soon was about a few feet away from you. She slowly reached out her hand and grasped your arm. Then she pulled you towards her and embraced you into a tender hug where she let you feel the gentle embrace. You froze your eyes wide with confusion and surprise. Then you heard her whisper in your ear.

"It's okay... It's okay (name). You're OK. You're safe now... Just please...come back to us... Come back to me..."

Upon hearing those soft words, you snapped out of your rage and drop by drop, tears began to stream down your face and you started to return to normal.

You placed your arms around her accepting her embrace with open arms. Your eyes stopped glowing red and you stayed in her arms crying until you returned to normal. Everyone else let out a sigh in relief. Then as you hugged each other, you felt yourself grow weak and eventually you passed out in Kurumu's arms, but not before saying these words...

"I'm sorry Kurumu..."

Kurumu then picked up your body and carried you on her shoulder.

"Way to go Kurumu," said Yukari. "You calmed him down."

"Yeah... I guess I did," said Kurumu. "To be honest... I wasn't sure that he would listen to me..."

"In any case, we better get out of here," said Moka. "There'll probably be humans showing up pretty soon and I don't think we wanna stick around for them."

"Right," said Tsukune. "Let's get back to Yokai. Pronto."

And with that, everyone got away from the scene as fast they could.

Later back at the academy you woke up staring at the ceiling of the infirmary. A familiar sight you knew all too well, but you were all by yourself.

"Where...? Where am I...? What happened...to me?"

Then you remember what happened. You remembered how you went berserk after Keito tried to kill Kokoa and then you almost tried to kill Kokoa yourself. That especially haunted you. You looked at your hands. They were both shaking. You can almost still feel and smell the blood on your hands. Not to mention the guilt.

"Damn it... damn it... Damn it!"

You punched the bed in anger feeling terrible. Tears also once more began to stream down your face. Tears of anger and guilt.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" you said to yourself. "Not only did I lose control of myself like that, I could've hurt my friends!"

You also began to remember the look she gave you and that made you upset and angry at yourself even more.

"Kurumu probably hates me. And I can't blame her if she did.

You tears of anger continued to flow as you kept punching the bed in anger. You cursed at yourself calling yourself a baby and telling yourself to stop crying, but the tears kept coming. Then you heard a knock on the door you. You immediately wiped away the tears as best you could so you wouldn't look like you were crying and you stopped punching the bed.

"Come in," you said.

The door opened and in came Kurumu. When she saw you were awake, she rushed to your side with a relieved yet pitied look on her face. Possibly in response to what you were feeling right now. She sat next to you holding your hand which helped you feel a little better. You then hugged her without muttering a word to her. You were just unbelievably grateful that she didn't have a scratch on her due to your transformation.

"Kurumu, I am so sorry," you said acting like a child with your mother. "For everything. I almost killed Kokoa, I attacked everyone... and I almost killed you! How can I be with you if I could snap at any moment like that?"

Kurumu held you tighter allowing you to vent your feelings. "Shhh, it'll be fine (Name)," she said. I promise you everything will be ok."

"I can't live with myself knowing I could kill you without even knowing what I'm doing. You deserve better," you said thinking being with her wasn't worth the risk. "Maybe... we should..."

"Don't say that!" interrupted Kurumu. "I have all I need...the best boyfriend anyone could ask for."

"A boyfriend who could sporadically rampage across the world at any moment?" you answered. "Don't think so... I think you'd be better off..."

"NO! I love you (Name)! Everything about you! You kind and your angry demon...thing...whatever. (Name) loving somebody and I mean to REALLY love someone so much, means that you see past their problems. All you can do is help them cope with them and improve upon it. I don't care how dangerous it is, but I won't be able to live with myself if I broke up with you because of being afraid of you or because you care about my safety. I love you more than life itself. You always never doubted had me and I will never doubt you."

Your eyes filled with tears again and started to cry. You tried to be a man, but Kurumu's words were so sincere and beautiful that it broke down your resilience.

"You're... you're right. I love you Kurumu... I love you with all of my soul...  
I won't let you go ever

"I know you won't."

In that moment you two clapped your arms around each other and Kurumu laid on top of you. You two made love together but it was unclear as to the details.

Meanwhile back with the others...

 _Ko: Hey! Wait a minute! What happened to the big love scene whee!?_

 _Me: Ko! What the hell? I'm trying to move onto the story. Besides, it's not all about the sex scenes you know._

 _Ko: Oh come on! You practically had one set up back there! It was the perfect chance to make a love scene! All of the male readers were waiting to get into it!_

 _Me: Ko. Come on. There's no need for all this..._

 _Suddenly a certain superhero appears. You know who. He's a mercenary, wields katanas and guns and is the master of fourth wall breaking._

 _Deadpool: Hey! Um... hello? Hurry up with the story man! I'm getting into it over here!_

 _Me: Wait... Deadpool?! What the hell are you doing here?! Last time I checked, this wasn't a marvel movie! In fact, this isn't even a marvel fanfic!_

 _Deadpool: I detected a high amount of fourth wall breaking in the area. Being the fourth wall master that I am and the fact that I wanna know what happens next in this sexy slash weird fanfiction, I decided to mosey on over and investigate. Hey everyone that's reading this fanfic!_

 _Ko: Hey! Breaking the fourth wall is my job whee!_

 _Deadpool: Look cute... bat crappy looking thing. I'm the one who does breaking the fourth wall schtick around here. Hell I'm the king of fourth wall breaks, so if I wanna break the fourth wall I'm gonna._

 _They both start to argue._

 _Me: Can we just get back to the story?! I mean seriously?!_

Meanwhile back with the others, Kokoa and had explained to everyone what had happened between her, you, Keito, and you losing control with your powers. They also called Ruby who had just found out about the situation.

"I don't get it? How has (Name) been able to do any of that?" asked Ruby.

"My guess he's had it since birth," said Moka who was now in her Outer form. "Except it's shown itself now. Maybe he's inherited it from his mother or something."

"Yeah, but wow. The way he looked at us and how he acted... I didn't know what to do if we had to fight him," Tskune commented. "He certainly looked like a monster."

"Maybe he's yet to have control over it," said Yukari. "Maybe he can control it or something."

"That may be so, but how?" asked Mizore.

"Perhaps training with a monster could be practical," suggested Ruby.

"You're right," said Tsukune thoughtfully. "How about Kurumu?"

"No, that won't work. Those two are inserperable and can't disipline each other," said Rubi. "We need someone strong, cold, and a trustworthy friend.

Then everyone looked at Moka and Tsukne and looked at her rosary. Moka looked at everyone and understood what they were getting at.

"Oh god...really? Me? I mean my Inner me?" she asked a little flustered. "Is... Isn't it a little too dangerous?"

"More like crazy," said Yukari. "Inner Moka doesn't exactly know how to hold back in a fight."

"It's our only option at this point Yukari," said Tsukune. "Inner Moka can deal real punishment and she won't rip (Name's) head off. If we don't get (name)'s powers under control, who knows what could happen if he goes berserk again."

"Then it's decided," said Rubi. "For now, let's get (name) get some rest and tomorrow Moka can whip him into shape."

Everyone nodded except for Moka. She didn't like it, but it was an elegant solution in order to whip your powers into proper shape. At least then, she could help you learn to control them.

As dawn broke you and Kurumu woke up together naked. She got up and went to get dressed. You felt really stellar from the night you had, though you were too relaxed to even care, but that soon ended. For just then, Moka came into the room in her Inner self form.

"Moka! Why are you in super vampire mode?" you asked.

"You. Come with me," said Moka as she grabbed you by the back of your collar and dragged you outside.

"Hey! Moka! What are you doing!?" you demanded as your struggled.

"To be blunt, I'm going to train you to control your monster energy. When I'm through with you you're gonna the toughest monster on the planet!" she said.

"Hey! Let me go! You could at least be more gentle!" you said.

Inner Moka then let you go when you and her were outside. Then she threw a mean punch at you, making you bare manage to dodge it.

"Moka! What the hell! Are you trying to kill me!?" you cried.

"This all part of your training so stop your whining and fight me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

She kept punching and and kicking you and you kept dodging and dodging. Meanwhile Tskune, Kurumu, and the gang were watching from afar.

"Wow. Inner Moka sure knows strange ways of training," said Mizore.

"That's for sure," added Yukari. "Although strange wouldn't be the correct term for it."

As Kurumu looked on she began to worry. She had been informed what was going on from the others and was also against this as well. She didn't like it, but she knew that it had to be done. Seeing her worry, Tsukune placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Don't worry Kurumu. (name)'s gonna be fine," he said.

"I hope you're right Tsukune," replied Kurumu.

"Besides this is the only way we can think of to help him," said Rubi. "He has to gain control over his powers or the next time he goes berserk he could really kill someone. He almost killed Kokoa and you so its for the best. You understand that right?"

"Yes. I know."

"Speaking of Kokoa which how is she?" asked Yukari.

"She's fine, but she's suffered multiple wounds from Keito so I sent her home to recover," said Rubi. "Which reminds me. What scares me is Keito was strong enough to take down a S class monster like Kokoa."

"I know. After Kokoa told us what happened when she fought Keito, I've been getting a bad feeling," said Tsukune. "If this mistress of hers gave her that power then..."

"We might need to be prepared to fight," said Mizore.

There was a long silence and Kurumu clenched her fists. Then they all heard a yelp and turned back to Moka and you with you falling flat on your back.

"Come on is that all you got?" demanded Moka.

"Well can you blame me?!" you snapped. "I don't even know how to use my powers ok?!"

"Enough! Back on your feet!" Moka snapped back. "Or do you want put Kurumu in harms way again!?"

As soon as you heard these words you began seeing flashes of Kurumu being hurt before your eyes. You couldn't bear seeing Kurumu hurt again and that made you get the same feeling you did when you fought Keito.

"No... I won't let that happen. I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Once more your body exploded with a red aura and you transformed.

"Holy crap! It's happened again!" cried Tsukune.

"Moka pushed him way to far! We have to stop him!" cried Kurumu as she was about to take flight, but Rubi stopped her.

"No Kurumu! Stay put!" she said.

"But Rubi...!"

"It's for his own good! He has to master his powers remember?"

"Rubi...!"

Then Kurumu looked at Rubi's hands they were clenched and shaking. She then realized that Rubi was trying her best to be strong, because she knew that this was for the best. Meanwhile Moka prepared herself to fight you as you were in the same state as before.

"OK. Come and me (name)," said Moka calmly.

In response you let out a huge demonic roar that made even Moka sweat with fear. You charged at Moka claw raised and were about to attack when an intruder stepped in between them. It was the old woman you met before, but Tskune and the gang didn't know this yet.

"What the..." murmured Moka who was utterly surprised.

"Who is that?" asked Kurumu.

"I don't know," said Yukari.

When the old woman saw you she shook her head.

"Goodness. It would seem you still have a lot to learn boy," said the woman.

She appeared in front of you and touched your forehead. Then you suddenly you returned to normal.

"She just..." began Mizore.

"Stopped (name) with one finger!" finished Yukari.

Inner Moka immediately went on the defensive. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

Tskune and the others ran up to her and you snapped out of it. When you saw the old woman you were... well...

"Hey! It's you again you old woman!" you said. "I'm getting a little tired of you popping out of nowhere! Unless you're finally ready to tell me about my mom, you better tell me why you're here!"

"Wait...You mean this old woman is the one who knows about your mother?" asked Kurumu.

"So what do you want this time? Another riddle?" you asked sarcastically.

"If you must know, I'm here to help you boy," said the old woman. "For it seems you need it after all the chaos that you almost caused."

"Wait... how did you..."

"I don't know who you are,: said Moka. "but we were doing just fine training thank you."

"By making it worse you mean?" asked the old woman sarcastically. "If you keep awakening him like this he'll be consumed by his own energy and he will become a ruthless monster."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here. Let me help you boy. You need all the help you can get," said the old woman.

"And why should I trust you?" you asked

"Because I know what monster you are and I know how you want to control it to protect your friends including your girlfriend. If you take my training, I'll tell you everything you need to know including your mother."

This made you look at the old woman with wide eyes.

"My mom?" you asked. "Do you mean that? Seriously?"

"Yes. I mean it. So what do you say? Will you let me help you?"

You pondered about this until you speak again.

"All right. On the condition that you tell me who you are and were all friends here," you said.

"Believe me you'll know me soon enough, but I can tell you I was very close to your father and mother for a very long time. And your father..was special to me at the time you were born," she answered.

"You knew them when I was born?" you asked.

"Yes... I was a different woman at that time and your mother was well kept in my thoughts," she said. "But enough about that, let's start with the training shall we?"

"Good let's begin!" you yelled.

Meanwhile someone was watching all of you from the shadows. It was a black crow belonging to Tsubaki. It stood on the building spying on you all. When it heard enough it flew away until it reached all the way back to Tsubaki's castle. Tsubaki was waiting on her throne as the crow flew in.

"Ah my pet you have returned," she said stroking it's head. "What news do you bring to me?"

The crow cawed explaining what it saw to Tsubaki. When it finished she looked amused.

"I see," she said. "Keito! Come!"

In an instant, Keito appeared in front of Tsubaki at her beckoned call.

"Yes mistress?"

"I just received word. Apparently the boy we seek is being trained to control his power," said Tsukbaki.

"What!?" Keito's eyes were wide with shock. "Are you sure my mistress?"

"Yes by a member of his family no less."

"We must stop them!" growled Keito. "Fear not my mistress. I'll go and..."

"No Keito," interrupted Tsubaki raising her hand. "It's fine. In fact I was expecting it. Everything's going according to plan."

Keito was puzzled. "What is your plan mistress?"

"My goal is to take revenge on the boy's mother by killing her own son and I want him as strong as he can be. That way I can utterly crush him with my own power and then I want to see the look of despair on his mother's face when she sees the body of the boy's corpse!"

"But... didn't you say that mother disappeared years ago?" asked Keito.

"Yes. I did, but I know exactly where she is," said Tsubaki.

"Where?"

"Let's just say that she's a lot closer to the boy than you or he thinks she is," said Tsubaki coolly. "In any case is everything ready Keito?

"Yes. Everything is all set and good to go," said Keito.

"Good," said Tsubaki. "We'll wait till the boy completes his training then you take care of the girl."

"And the boy?"

"Leave him to me. Just make sure that you bring the girl unharmed. Is that understood?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good. Now go."

And with that Keito left. Tsubaki then stood up from her throne and grabbed her staff. Her eyes were gleaming with revenge and burning for smiling hatred.

"Soon... very soon I'll have my revenge. And you will pay for what you did to me all those years ago... Akane.


	21. Chapter 21

_Ladies and gentlemen! I'm back with another chapter for Male Reader X Kurumu!_

 _Deadpool then appears._

 _Deadpool: Well it's about damn time! What took you so long dude? You had a hot date or something?!_

 _Me: Oy vey. Deadpool I was busy. I was busy writing The Leviathan of Fairy Tail._

 _Deadpool: Yeah, yeah, yeah. So why don't we get this shindig started OK? You can tell me all about it later._

 _Me: OK... Anyhoo... I do not own..._

 _Deadpool: Wait a minute! Is there gonna be any sexy stuff in this chapter?_

 _Me: Probably? Maybe? Anyhoo I do not..._

 _Deadpool: Wait! Is that bat guy gonna be breaking my walls again? I mean I took a pay cut to fix those things. I wanna make that..._

 _Me getting slightly irritated: First off his name is Ko and secondly probably not. Now I do not own..._

 _Deadpool: Wait!_

 _Me getting very annoyed: What is it this time?_

 _Deadpool: You got any popcorn? Cuz I gonna want something to snack on while we go through this story thing?_

 _Me my eye is twitching: No we do not. Now could you please stop that? I'm trying to get this started here!_

 _Deadpool: OK. OK. Carry on._

 _Me: All right. Now I do not own Ro-_

 _Deadpool: Wait!_

 _Me: WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY DO YOU WANT!?_

 _Deadpool: Oh nothing. Just wondering if I could do the intro instead because you're looking a bit testy there._

 _Me: Just do it!_

 _Deadpool: Sheesh. Someone's being cranky. Ahem. He doesn't own Rosario Vampire what so ever. Oh and I'm owned my Marvel in case you were wondering. Oh if anyone wants to hangout with me or go out for dinner feel free to..._

 _Me: DEADPOOL! Do not make me get the writers in here!_

 _Deadpool: OK! OK! Let's not be hasty! Sheesh. Enjoy the fanfic! If Drago doesn't kill ya first._

* * *

For the next few days you trained and trained till you dropped. Whether it was controlling your energy or doing a physical exercise. Every time you failed at a part of training you got right back up and didn't give up. It was very difficult at first, but after a while you got stronger and stronger. Until eventually you were able to complete your training. You sat down on your bum breathing heavily and sweating.

"Well done boy!" said the old woman. "I wouldn't have expected anything less."alk

"Thank you..." you panted trying to catch your breath.

"Way to go (name). I knew you could do it," said Kurumu as she gave you a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The others soon came wanting to check on you as well.

"So I guess training's over huh?" asked Moka.

"Not just yet. Now comes the hard part of training. Taming the inner monster within you," said the old woman.

"Bring it on! I'm ready!" you said determined to move to the next part of your training.

"Before we begin I should warn you about something," said the old woman. "This part of the training is the most difficult. Many have failed and/or perished."

"You mean...they died?" asked Tsukune nervously.

"Yes. A few of them did. It was due to the overwhelming power they had in their bodies," explained the old woman. "They couldn't control their powers and they went berserk becoming mindless monsters and unfortunately back in those days they had to be put down. Only a few were able to control their monster side and control their limitless power."

"And my mom was one of those few right?" you asked tentatively.

"Yes she did," said the old woman. "She was the one of the most talented in her clan. In any case I just wanted to remind you to remember the risks of trying to control your power. Do you still want to go through with it?"

There was a brief pause. Then you looked at the woman with confident and determined eyes.

"You even need to ask? Bring it! If my mom could do it then so can I! I am her son after all," you said bravely.

"That's my (name)!" said Kurumu smiling.

The old woman chuckled. "Well you got guts I'll give you that. Guts just like my son."

"You have a son?" you asked.

The old woman coughed clearing her throat. "Ahem...never mind. Anyway now comes the hard part of your training. Here we go!"

She waved her arm and a portal suddenly appeared before them.

"What the... What is that thing?" asked Tsukune.

"Is it some kind of portal?" you asked. "A portal to an alternative dimension?

"Yes. It is," said the old woman. "Here is where the final part of your training will take place. This portal will lead you to the world of your mind."

"How is this gonna help my (name) tame his inner monster?" asked Kurumu.

"Like most people in the family this boy came from, we all had trained to tame their powers using this method," explained the old woman. "The goal is to overcome their evil halves in this world. Many have failed because the darkness in their hearts was too overwhelming and they were killed by their evil selves."

"That's... kinda scary," said Yukari.

"Yes. It is," said the old woman. Then she turned to you. "(name) there will be two possible outcomes for you by going through this training. If you successfully complete this training will gain full control of your powers."

"I... hate to ask this, but what happens if he fails?" asked Moka.

There was a long silence then the old woman spoke.

"If he fails he will be overwhelmed by his dark side and will become a mindless monster," said the old woman darkly.

"What!?" yelped Mizore.

"That's too risky!" said Rubi.

"I am well aware of that. Which is why I need to give you all a warning," said the old woman looking at Tsukune and the others. "If (name) does get taken over by the darkness inside of him, you all must kill him without any hesitation."

Everyone's eyes went wide. Kurumu especially.

"WHAT!?" she screamed.

"You can't be serious! There's no way we could hurt (name) much less kill him!" cried Moka.

"You must. If he does get taken over by the darkness, he'll be a ruthless monster that'll kill everyone and everything in his path including all of you. That's why you must kill or stop him by whatever means necessary. I'll ask you one more time (name). Do you still want to go through this training?"

You were silent throughout the whole conversation. Then you spoke.

"I'll do it," you said. "Moka. If I do end up being possessed by the darkness in me, I want you to get Inner Moka to take me down without any hesitation."

"But (name)..." said Moka. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's way too risky," said Tsukune. "You could turn into that crazy form from before and kill us!"

"There has to be another way!" added Rubi. "You don't have to go through with it!"

"There's no way that we would kill you either!" said Kurumu indignantly grabbing your arm. "I couldn't bear it if we had to resort to kill you if that happens! Please (name)! Don't do this! We'll find another way!"

Her eyes began to well up with tears looking like they were about to overflow any second. You cradled her chin and lifted her face making you look at your eyes. You then gently brushed her tears away using your fingers. Then you turned to all of your friends.

"Listen you guys. Especially you Kurumu," you said. "I well understand all of the risks. I get it, but you forget there's a big threat out there. I have get to stronger not only beat that girl who attacked me and Kokoa, but I have to protect all of you guys. You all done so much for me. Hell you guys even protected me and I'm truly grateful. Tskune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore, Rubi, and especially you Kurumu. You've all protected me now it's my turn to protect you. Besides until I can see my mom and until the day we can live at peace and be rid of that witch, there's no way I'm gonna die!"

Everyone stared at you in awe inspired and moved at your speech. Then you looked at Moka.

"Now Moka. I'm gonna tell you again; if I ever go berserk I need you to transform to your Inner self and kill me. Got it?"

Moka hesitated and then she nodded. "OK. I will. You can count on me."

"Tskune. Everyone. If I don't make it out of this, take care of Kurumu for me OK?"

Everyone except Kurumu nodded. Then you looked at Kurumu and gave her a very passionate kiss on the lips.

"And Kurmu I..."

"Don't," she said interrupting you. "I know that you'll be OK. Just promise me you'll be alive."

You were a little stunned, but then you nodded with determination. "Alright. I promise."

Then you turned to the old woman.

"OK old woman. Ready when you are," you said.

"Very well. Then let's get started," said the old woman. "Just step through this portal and you'll enter the dimension."

You approached the portal and took one last look at your friends and your girlfriend. Then you entered the portal. When you entered, the landscape around you had changed. It looked similar to the real world only it was discolored and had strange objects here and there. However you didn't have time to check out the scenery. You looked around trying to find your other half. Then someone appeared in front of you. Upon closer inspection, you saw that it was an exact duplicate of you only it had an aura of something sinister. At first you were a little frightened about having to face him or rather yourself, but you plucked up courage and took a breath.

"OK. Here goes," you said as you walked up to your evil self.

As you walked up, your evil self approached you as well and greeted you formally, "Hello (Name). Finally realized what you are?" he asked.

"I've only come here to become one with myself. I don't plan on using violence unless you force me to," you replied.

"Well if we're here to talk then let me tell you something. You are lost. The stench of the light fills the air. It makes you weak. Only by accepting the darkness the full bestial side can you achieve real power," he explained.

"I have no desire for power. I have all that I want," you answered back.

"You mean those friends of yours? Sooner or later you'll live them all out. Besides you're above them all. You could wipe them out if you let me take over your body," he offered with a slight evil smirk.

"You mean the same way you did in almost murdering Kurumu and Kokoa? Not an option," you responded hotly.

"Look back on that night. If it wasn't for me you'd have been captured by that servant of that mistress she follows. Were it not for me you both would've died. You can't deny that my power can be used to your ends," he pointed out.

"True, but look on everything else. I have lots of powerful friends and loved ones. I even have complete control over the power I have already and you had no hand in any of it. Do you deny that the light inside has its perks?" you countered.

"I'll admit the power you have is formidable, but my power alone could challenge them. If you embrace that power then what you have already is meaningless," he said simply.

You clenched your fists tight. He had you on that statement. You tried to find a way to out think him, but then you had an idea.

"Maybe your right. Maybe you should join with me," you told him.

"So you admit my power and methods are better than yours," he said.

"No. My way is better, but you also have a valid point," you replied.

"Enlighten me."

"In a sense you're right. Without you I'd would've lost to Keito and I'd be her puppet of her and that mistress of hers. However that doesn't mean that you should have complete power over me. If we unite, you're power can coexistent with mine we'd be unstoppable," you explained.

"You mean I merge with you and I lay dormant inside unless of moments of extreme distress, but I have no power over your actions and yet my power is fully accessible at will? You must be stupid to think I'd accept that!" he answered his eyes glaring.

"Hold on. Think for a moment. If we fight then you will be gone forever never to return, but take my offer and allow yourself to survive and have your power known throughout the world. We would get to be the shining example of the two worlds then we should coexist," you said.

"Your light will overshadow mine. What kind of existence is that?" he responded coldly.

"The kind where you survive. If we collide as one then we'll strike real terror in our enemies. It's you they'll fear the most and they will never see you coming. If you're brought out through me then they have nothing to stop you from you tearing them apart," you said. "You are my negative emotions as well. I don't have it in me to kill part of myself and I doubt you have it in you too because you are part of me."

He stood by in resentment and pondered your argument. You held your breath hoping that your other self would agree. After a long silence, your other self finally spoke.

"Very well. You have proven your way is credible. I will merge with you, but will have no control over your actions," he said.

He came towards you and then he walked into your body and merged his essence with yours. A strange tingly and hot feeling was felt throughout your body. Then you heard your other self in your head.

"We are one now. You are now fully connected to your monster side as well as your human self," he said. "Your power has increased and so has our goal. With this you now have the power to strike your enemies and bring and end to this battle."

"Farewell," you said aloud. "Thank you and I pray we don't meet again like this."

Then you walked back to the portal and stepped through it leaving the world of your mind behind you.

You were brought back to reality to see Kurumu and the others looking tentatively at you coming out of the portal. As soon as they saw them, they cheered and they came running to you.

"(name)! You made it!" cried Kurumu hugging you tightly and kissing you repeatedly on the cheek.

"Welcome back. Did you defeat him?" the old woman asked.

"Even better," you said. "Believe me you won't believe it."

Then you explained everything that had happened while you were inside your mind.

"That's impossible!" said the old woman with shock in her tone. "No one has ever had both light and darkness dwell inside him and still stand living! You should have destroyed your dark self when you had a chance!"

"That would have been the logical choice, but that would've been the easy way out," you said. "However if I'm the future of monsters and humans co-existing in peace then that should be how I handled it. Besides it's over. I don't think I'll be going berserk anymore."

"I gotta say that's unreal!" said Kurumu. "You have all that power inside you now. How did you manage to do that?"

"Easy. I asked him politely and he said yes," you said chuckling at the slight joke although it was true from a certain point of view.

"There is nothing my (Name) cannot do," Kurumu said kissing your cheek.

"This is awesome!" said Tsukune. "Looks like everything worked out."

"I say we celebrate!" cried Yukari. "Let's have a party at the dorms!"

"Sounds like fun," said Mizore.

"Wish I could come along," said Rubi. "But I have to get back to the Headmaster. Have fun without me OK?"

"Sure thing Rubes!" said Moka. "Now let's have a party in order of (name) accomplishing his goal!"

"Yeah!"

Then you turned wanting to ask the old woman if she would come, but when you turned you found that the old woman was nowhere to be seen.

"What the... she's gone," you thought. "I wonder where she went? Oh well. I'll thank her later. Right now. I deserve some down time."

As you all walked towards the dorms, Kurumu suddenly began have a strange feeling like she was dizzy. She placed her hand over her head trying to shake it off. Moka happened to notice this and she felt a little concerned.

"Kurumu? Are you OK?" she asked. "You look a little pale."

"Oh don't worry I'm fine," said Kurumu. "I'm just relieved that (name)'s OK."

"All right then. If you say so," Moka said.

Meanwhile as you all walked back to the dorms, the old woman was watching you all and needless to say she had some mixed emotions.

"I don't believe it," she thought. "That boy managed to convince his other half to combine with him. It's completely crazy... and yet quite incredible."

She then smiled and began to chuckle. "He truly is an incredible boy. He reminds me of myself so much. After all I did the exact same thing. One thing's for sure, I'll definitely be keeping an eye on him. After all... his time is almost here and the feud will soon come to an end."


	22. Chapter 22

The next day another day of school was going by. You and your friends were attending class the same as usual feeling bright and cheerful. However there was one of you who wasn't feeling so chipper at that time and because of that things would then take a turn for the crazy.

It started when Moka was walking down the halls heading to her next class. She was looking forward to seeing and her friends. Then she saw one of here friends just up ahead of her which turned out to Yukari.

"Hey Yukari," she said. "How's it going?"

"Oh hey Yukari," said Mizore. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's up?"

Yukari mouth turned into a frown of worry. "Have you talked to Kurumu lately?"

"I don't think so," said Moka thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that... well..." said Yukari trying find the words. "Don't you think that Kurumu's been acting strange lately?"

"Well... now that you mention it," said Moka. "I did happen to notice that she looked dizzy back at (name)'s training. Maybe she's stressed out or something."

"I beg to differ," said Yukari. "You didn't see her the other day."

"What happened?"

"Well... it went something like this..." said Yukari as she began explaining.

* * *

 _It was during the lunch period._

 _You and the others were eating your lunches as usual. Kurumu however was eating her lunch as fast as she could. She soon finished her lunch. Everyone else stared at her in surprise and shock._

 _"Geez Kurumu," you said . "You sure have a big appetite today."_

 _Kurumu swallowed. "Yeah. I guess I'm feeling really hungry today." She then looked at your food. "Hey (name)? You gonna eat that?"_

* * *

"Seriously? Kurumu did that?" asked Moka.

"Yeah. And not only that, she's been a little moody lately too," said Yukari. "She saw Mizore with (name) the other day and she almost tore her apart!"

"What?!"

"It's true! I'm telling you there's something going on with Kurumu and I'm worried about her," said Yukari. "So... I was wondering if you could go talk to her and see what's wrong."

"Why me?" asked Moka. "Surely you can talk to her, Yukari."

"Well... let's just say that I think you would be better suited to talk to her." said Yukari. "Just please go talk to her for me OK?"

Moka was a bit hesitant, but then she nodded. "OK then. I'll talk to her. I'll go see if I can find her."

And so Moka set off to find Kurumu. Soon enough she saw Kurumu in the walking down the hallway looking unwell.

"Oh hey, Kurumu! Good afternoon!" she called.

Kurumu didn't greet or respond to her. She was looking very dizzy and sick. Then she suddenly covered her hand over her mouth and then dashed straight to the restroom. Feeling worried about her friend and wondering what was wrong with her, Moka followed Kurumu into the restrooms. When she came inside the restroom, she heard the sound of Kurumu vomiting near in one of the stalls. From the sound of things, she sounded very sick.

"Kurumu?! Are you OK?" called Moka now feeling worried.

"I'm OK," said Kurumu between breaths. "Just... give me a minute..."

Eventually Kurumu stopped throwing up and she came out of the stall looking a little weak. Moka came to her side concerned about what was making her so sick.

"Kurumu are you alright!? You want me to take you to the nurse?" asked Moka.

"I'm fine really. I just feel a little under the weather," said Kurumu trying to sound reassuring, but Moka didn't believe her.

"You and I both know that's not true Kurumu!" snapped Moka. "You look terrible right now. It's bad enough that you looked dizzy when I saw you watching (Name), but now I find out that you constantly have had food stuffed in your mouth the past couple days, have had mood swings, and this too! Ever since (name)'s finished his training you have been feeling worse by the day. So please... tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you. You don't want to make (name) and the rest of worry do you?"

Moka's eyes filled up with tears causing Kurumu to feel bad. She let out a sigh and the she spoke.

"All right Moka...you win. To tell the truth I haven't been feeling all that great... and... I think I know why,' she said. "But don't tell anyone because I'm not certain yet...especially (Name)."

Moka nodded promising. The Kurumu took a deep breath.

"All right. Since I've been feeling sick after that night before that woman came along and you tried training (Name)... I've been feeling strange because...well... come over her for a sec."

She motioned for Moka to come close which she did and then whispered something in her ear. Moka's eyes went wide with shock and surprise.

"What?! Kurumu are you-" Moka almost screamed but Kurumu quickly covered her mouth.

"Moka you idiot! Keep your voice down would you?!" she whispered harshly. "Like I said I don't know! Until I know, I don't want you going around blabbing this to anyone! Even ! You understand?"

Moka nodded and then Kurumu uncovered her mouth.

"But... based on from what you're telling me, are you gonna be OK for class?" asked Moka.

"I'll be fine," said Kurumu. "I just have to try and put up with is all. Now come on, lunch period is almost over. Remember, no telling anyone. Got it?"

"I got it," said Moka. "Just take it easy until then. OK Kurumu?"

"Don't worry. I will," said Kurumu as the two exited the restroom.

As they left the restroom, a pair of eyes was keeping a careful on the two. The eyes belonged to the crow that served Tsubaki sitting by the window. After sitting there for a few seconds, it took off into the air heading back to Tsubaki's stronghold. Soon enough Tsubaki's crow made it back from it's flight and it reported to Tsubaki what it overheard.

"So... The boy's finally mastered his powers eh?" said Tsubaki a smile working it's way to her lips. "Then it's time. Now is the perfect time to strike. Keito!"

Keito immediately appeared in front of Tsubaki in a second.

"You summoned me mistress?" she bowing before her.

"he time has come to put my plan of revenge in motion," said Tsubaki.

"Yes! Finally!" cheeted Keito her eyes gleaming with vengeance. "Does this mean that I finally have a chance to get even with that stupid bitch of a succubus?"

"Yes now is the time," replied Tsubaki. "My pet had just told me that the girl is feeling weak. Now is the opportune time while she's feeling defenseless."

"Yes Mistress! But are you sure this plan will work?"

"It will. Just make sure she gets this."

Tsubaki then waved her hand and a serum needle appeared in front of Keito.

"This serum contains a spell will put the girl in a deep and ageless sleep," explained Tsubaki. "No one will be able to wake her."

"It shall be done mistress," said Keito taking the needle with earnest.

And with that Keito left disappearing in the darkness. Leaving Tsubaki by herself.

"Now then... I believe it's my turn to get moving as well," said Tsubaki as she tapped her staff. "Come to me my demons!"

At her command, a whole army of demons appeared before her. They chittered and they squeaked ready to obey her every whim. Tsubaki let out an evil laugh of triumph.

"Now... vengeance will be mine Akane! It's time for you and your family to pay!" she cackled.

Meanwhile back at Yokai Academy you walked down the halls after school hoping to find Kurumu. You were feeling a little worried about her due to recent symptoms over the past couple of days.

"I sure hope Kurumu's OK," you said to yourself. "She really looked out of it. It was weird enough that she got jealous at Mizore for hanging around with me and it's even weirder that she's been eating a lot too. I just hope she's all right."

You looked all around the academy for Kurumu, but she was no where to be seen. However you did happen to see someone else that you didn't expect to see here in Yokai. There sitting on the bench was the old woman. After your training, the old woman had been hanging around Yokai. You didn't exactly know where she lived or where she came from, but whenever you saw her you couldn't help but feel that she was up to something. However this was a good way to find out where Kurumu was. So you went up to her.

"Hey there Granny."

"Oh it's you," said the old woman. "So how are you on this fine day boy?"

"I'm doing fine. I was just looking for Kurumu was wondering if you had seen her," you replied.

"I see," hummed the old woman thoughtfully. "I can't say that I have seen her, but she's around here somewhere."

"All right then. I'll just have to keep looking for her then," you said.

You started to walked away to resume your search for Kurumu, but then the old woman's voice called out to you.

"Hey boy! Mind if I tell you something?"

You turned around. "What is it?" you asked.

"I just wanted to give you a warning," said the old woman. "You did good on training boy and you may have tamed the powers inside of you by making your dark side join forces with you, but don't let your guard down."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a bad feeling is all," said the old woman. "Just heed my warning alright?"

You looked at the woman curiously, but you gave her a nod.

"I will old woman. I'll see you later," you said. "I gotta find Kurumu."

Then you walked away. As you left to find Kurumu, the old woman's expression turned into a frown as she looked up into the sky.

"He may have mastered his powers, but that doesn't change the fact that he's and his friends are still in danger. Tsubaki hasn't even made her move yet and I bet she wants revenge for what I did her to all her years ago. If I wasn't under this disguise I could tell him who I am, but if I came out now I'd probably make things worse. For now all I can do is watch over you and look out for you. You just be careful...my..."

Back with you kept looking for Kurumu, but you still couldn't find her. She wasn't in the courtyard and she wasn't in the teacher's rooms so you decided to check out the dorms. On the way there, you saw Moka. You decided to ask her where Kurumu was. After all she was one of her closest friends.

"Hey Moka!"

Moka seemed to jump and turned around. "Oh hey (name) what's up?"

"Have you seen Kurumu anywhere?" you asked. "I've been looking everywhere for her everywhere."

"Well... I can't say that I have," said Moka.

"I really wish I knew she was right now," you said. "I'm getting worried about her. Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

Before Moka could answer a voice called out to you two.

"Excuse me? Are you (name)?"

You both turned around and there was a young woman walking up to you. She appeared to be a teacher at Yokai."

"Yes that's me," you said. "What's it to you ma'am?"

"I heard about you looking for a girl named Kurumu," said the woman. "She told me to tell you to meet her at outside by the storage room."

"The storage room?" you asked raising a brow. "Why there?"

"I don't know, but that's what she told me to tell you," said the woman.

"I see. I'll head over there right now," you said. "Thank you very much ma'am.

"Anytime," said the woman as she walked away.

You then turned to Moka. "Hey Moka. I'm gonna go head for the storage house and see if Kurumu's there. I'll see you later OK?"

"All right then. Bye (name)," said Moka as you set off towards the storage room.

As soon as you left, Moka felt sorry for you for being worried about Kurumu. She wanted to tell you what was going on with Kurumu, but she couldn't because she had made a promise not to tell. It also made her wonder where Kurumu was herself. Then she turned around and saw the woman that had just talked to you about Kurumu's location. She had just turned around the corner. Moka figured that she would ask the teacher about where Kurumu was to her so she could check on her as well. After all she was her best friend. Moka quickly power walked around the corner expecting the teacher to be there, but when she came around that corner, there was no one there. The teacher had disappeared without a trace.

Moka was puzzled. "That's strange," she murmured. "One minute she was there and the next she was gone."

Then suddenly Moka's rosary began to glow and the voice of her inner self came out of it.

"Hey! Be on guard. Something's not right here," she said.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Moka.

"I don't know," her rosary replied. "But something feels weird. I can feel it. You better make sure that your friends are alright. I have a feeling they're in danger somehow..."

"Wait! Danger? What do you mean?" asked Moka.

But then her rosary stopped glowing and then fell silent. Now Moka was worried.

Meanwhile in room where the newspaper club meetings were held, Kurumu was still feeling sick. She was pale and her stomach felt like it had a tornado inside it. Yuakri and Mizore were trying their best to comfort her and feel better, but no avail.

"Kurumu? Don't you think you should go see a nurse?" asked Yukari. "I don't think I've ever seen you this sick."

"Yeah. Not to mention you look a little pale," added Mizore. "Even more paler than me."

"Don't worry guys," said Kurumu weakly. "I'm fine. Just ate something bad..."

Just then Rubi came into the room.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Then she saw Kurumu. "What's wrong with you Kurumu? Feeling sick?"

"Geez... I'm fine don't worry...ugh..." groaned Kurumu as she resisted the urge to throw up.

"If it wasn't obvious enough," said Yukari. "Kurumu's feeling a little sick."

"Is that so? In that case, I have something that might help you feel better," said Rubi. "You mind coming with me Kurumu?"

"I suppose so," said Kurumu. "I have nothing else to do and I am getting tired of feeling sick."

And with that, Rubi and Kurumu left leaving Yuakri and Mizore by themselves.

"You know Mizore," said Yukari. "I don't if it was obvious enough, but Kurumu's definitely acting weird right?"

"Yeah. I'm still wondering why she was acting the way she did the other day," said Mizore. "I mean I wasn't even trying to flirt with (name)."

"Maybe she's going through that time of the month?" wondered Yukari.

Just then the door opened and Moka came looking to be deep in her own thoughts.

"Hey Moka what's up?" asked Yukari. "Don't tell me that you're feeling sick too."

"Oh no. It's nothing," said Moka. "I just have been thinking. Has anything been weird happening lately? Besides Kurumu's illness?"

Mizore and Yukari looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Not really," said Mizore. "Aside from Kurumu's behavior, nothing else has been going on."

"Not me either," added Yukari. "Why do you ask? Something going on Moka?"

"Well no... not really," said Moka. "Just wondering... I guess."

Then Yukari got up really close to Moka staring at her intently.

"Um... what is it Yukari?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're not hiding something?" asked Yukari suspiciously. "Because you look like you're hiding something."

"Um... I'm not hiding anything," said Moka nervously. "Nothing at all."

"Now I know you're hiding something!" said Yukari. "Spill the beans right now!"

Moka was about to try and deny it when Tsukune and Rubi came in.

"Hey guys what's going on?" greeted Tsukune.

"Tsukune! Moka's got a secret and she won't tell us about it!" complained Yukari.

"No it's not like that!" cried Moka.

"By the way Rubi, how's Kurumu? Did you have her take a medicine or something to help her illness?"

Rubi gave Mizore a puzzled look. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," said Mizore. "You just left with Kurumu to give her something to ease her stomach problems didn't you? Me and Yukari saw you ourselves."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I didn't," said Rubi. "I was with Tsukune the whole time. I swear."

"It's true," said Tsukune. "She was helping me do a couple of errands."

There was a long silence then suddenly they all heard a scream down the hall and everyone knew who it was.

"That sounded like Kurumu!" cried Tsukune.

"And it sounded like it came from one of the classrooms!" said Rubi.

Everyone raced to the classroom and barged through the door into the classroom and gasped. There standing before them was Keito.

"Keito! It's you!" cried Moka.

"Aww what's wrong Moka? Surprised to see me?" said Keito with an evil smirk. "It has been a while."

"What are you doing here?! Where's Kurumu you jerk!?" demanded Yukari.

Keito laughed evilly. "You want her? Well here she is," she said as she stepped aside and there lying on the floor Kurumu looking completely lifeless. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Oh no!"

"Kurumu!"

"My work here is done. Farewell losers!" sneered Keito as she disappeared her laughter echoing in the darkness. Everyone rushed to Kurumu's side and tried to wake her up, but to no avail.

'Kurumu please wake up!" cried Moka shaking her.

"Its no good. She out cold," said Tsukune.

Yukari: You don't think she's...

Then the old woman came into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Kurumu.

"Damn it! I'm too late!" she cursed.

"Old woman! Please help!" said Mizore. "Kurumu is-"

The old woman felt Kurumu's cheek. "It would seem that she's under a spell. A powerful one at that."

"If its a spell then maybe I can break it!" said Yukari.

"Don't bother," said the old woman. "This isn't the type of spell that can be broken that easily."

"Do you know how to break it?" asked Tsukune

"That I don't know," said the old woman. "One thing's for sure, Tsubaki's made her move. If she targeted this girl, then that means.."

"That's means that she's after (name) too!" cried Mizore.

"What'll we do?!" cried Moka.

"First we must get to him before its too late!" said the old woman. "Does anyone know where he went?"

"I think I might know!" said Moka. "He was heading for the storage house outside!"

"Then let's hurry and get to him!" said Tsukune.

Meanwhile you outside the storage where the teacher instructed you to go. You walked up to the door, opened it, and went inside.

"Hello? Kurumu? Are you in here?"

No sooner than you said those words you were suddenly ganged up on by a bunch of strange creatures. You tried to fend them off, but they managed to tie you up, gagged you by tying your mouth up. You tried to break free using your powers, but for some reason your power wouldn't activate. Then you saw Tsubaki step out from the darkness. She walked up to you and traced your cheek.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise," she said. "You've grown up so much boy over these past years boy."

You wanted to say something back to her, but you couldn't because you had your mouth stuffed with cloth and then you were blind folded. Tsubaki then turned to her demon servants.

"Make sure that rope is tight," said Tsubaki. "It's the only thing keeping his powers in check. Now. Away with him -but gently my pets, gently. I have plans for our guest.

And so Tsubaki opened a portal and with the demons pulling you along following her, you all disappeared into her castle.


	23. Chapter 23

You didn't know how long you were unconscious, but when you woke up, you found yourself in a dungeon chained to the wall. It was also pitch black, so you couldn't see anything with only a torch as light. Then in came Keito.

"Hmm how I have waited for this! Just what I wanted, you tied in chains and my revenge on your girlfriend is complete," she cackled.

"What do you mean?!" you demanded angrily.

"I placed a spell on her that will make her sleep permanently! She can't be woken up and it was all too easy. Her morning nausea made it easy to administer the spell, what a shame. She would have made her mother proud," she mocked.

You were confused by what she was insinuating, and you had no idea what she was talking about.

"You don't know? Aww so sad," teased Keito. "I'd cry about it if...you know I cared for you two." She then glared. "But I despise you in every way possible. Tarnishing my reputation, humiliation, and forcing me to go as far as to become an errand girl! If she was alive I'd take pleasure in making you my slave. But no, there's no point to it now. Your girlfriend is dead and soon my mistress will be done with you soon." She then turned her heel and headed towards the door. "So, enjoy the isolation while you can, because you'll be dead by the time midnight strikes."

She was just about to leave, but then she stopped and went back towards you. When she was close enough, you held your cheeks.

"Oh, screw it," she said. "Might as well enjoy this chance."

She then kissed you on the lips to humiliate you even further. When they separated, you spat in disgust trying to get the taste of Keito out of your mouth. Keito couldn't help, but cackle with glee.

"Already after some other girl?" mocked Keito as she left the room. "You disgrace her memory."

"SHE ISN'T DEAD!" you yelled as you struggled with your chains wanting to rip her throat out. "You're just an eight-legged psycho for hire!"

Keito ignored you and left. When you were sure that Keito was gone, you sank to the ground with your hung from shame.

"I'm so sorry Kurumu..." you said to yourself. "I wasn't there to save you... but please be alive..."

Meanwhile back at the Yokai, the gang had just set down an unconscious Kurumu on a bed gently. Everyone was feeling worried, sad, and angry at the same time from the recent turn of events.

"Oh poor Kurumu and (name)," said Moka.

"At least we know (name) is well," said Mizore. "We don't even know if Kurumu's gonna wake up or not."

Yukari was trying her best not to cry, but her tears were on the brink of fall out. "It doesn't matter. (name)'s still gonna be heartbroken when he finds out what happened.

"Well, we're not gonna get anywhere by crying," said the old woman. "We have to hurry and find (name) before it's too late. I understand you care for the girl, but we must hurry. I think there may be a way to save her. I believe that boy may be able to save her."

Everyone immediately stared at her as soon as they heard these words.

"Really?! Are you serious?!" asked Moka hopefully.

"(name) can save Kurumu? But, how can he?" wondered Tsukune.

Before the woman could answer, Rubi flew through a window and landed in the room.

"Rubi you're back. Did you find (name)?" asked Moka.

Rubi shook her head. "I've looked all over for (name) and even traced his energy, but when I looked by the storage room, this was the only thing I could find."

She then held out a piece of your clothing which made everyone gasp.

"That's a piece of (name)'s clothing," said Mizore.

"Yes," said Rubi. "Not only that, but I felt a very evil presence in the area as well."

"Then it seems that we were too late," said the old woman. "Tsubaki beat us and has taken him."

"But to where?" asked Tsukune. "And who's this Tsubaki person?"

There was a long silence, then the old woman spoke in an ominous tone.

"Let's just say she's a woman that has a grudge over that boy," said the old woman. "And considering that fact that she's the prideful woman that she is, I know where she could be. The forbidden castle."

"Um... I hate to break it to ya granny," said Yukari. "But there's a lot of castles around here and they're all pretty forbidden."

"This castle is different," said the old woman. "The only way to get there is by someone who knows the place."

"Then let's go!" said Tsukune. "We gotta save (name)!"

"Hold on boy. The forbidden castle is not only Tsubaki's strong hold, but it's a dangerous place," chided the old woman. "Everyone that has gone there has never come back alive or has joined Tsubaki's ranks."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still going!" said Tsukune. "(name)'s in danger as well as Kurumu. I want to save both of them because they're my friends!"

"If you're going then I'm going with you Tsukune!" said Moka.

"That's makes three of us!" added Yukari.

"Count me in too!" said Mizore.

"Are you sure? There's a possibility that you could all die you know," said the old woman. "Tsubaki is ruthless and she wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill you."

"We're still going," said Tsukune. "No matter how many times you ask, we're gonna go. (name) and Kurumu are our friends and they need our help.

"And we'll do whatever it takes to save them!" added Moka.

The old woman stayed silent and then she sighed. "I swear. You kids are completely reckless. If you're going to save them, you'll need a guide. I'll take you there."

"You will?" asked Moka.

"Yes. I know that place very well," said the old woman. "But being the old bat that I am, I can't guarantee your safety you know."

"We're still going. Besides if what you say is true..." began Tsukune.

"(name) may be the only one to save Kurumu," finished Mizore.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go save him!" said Yukari.

"Very well then," said the old woman. "Let's go save my son."

Moka then looked at the old woman feeling puzzled for what she had just said. The old woman quickly corrected herself.

"Ahem. I meant let's go save the boy," she said.

At Tsubaki's castle, inside the throne room, there were many demons dancing around a bonfire celebrating their victory. Tsubaki was sitting on her throne petting her crow with Keito by her side.

"A glorious day for victory right mistress?" asked Keito.

"Yes," said Tsubaki. "but what a pity (name) isn't here to enjoy the celebration."

"Yes. Too bad. He must be sad in that dungeon," said Keito. Then he chuckled. "Oh who am I kidding? He's probably feeling like hell! The bastard deserves it!"

Tsubaki then stood up from her throne. "I'm going to... "cheer him up," so stay here to... enjoy yourself," she said.

"Yes mistress," said Keito.

Then Tsubaki walked down to the dungeons where you were being held. Unknown to her at the time, Tsukune and the others had infiltrated the castle and were following her close behind. Meanwhile you sat in the dungeon chained up and sad. You had been trying your hardest to get free, but the chains held you in place couldn't. Then Tsubaki entered the room.

"Don't bother," she said seeing you struggle. "Those chains have a spell on them that prevents you from using your powers."

"I take it that you're that mistress Keito was talking about," you growled. "What do you want with me and what did you do to Kurumu?"

"Oh come now (name). Why so glum and angry?" said Tsubaki. "A glorious future lies before you - you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." She waved her hand on her staff and a picture of Yokai Academy appeared on the tip. "Behold - Yokai Academy. And in yonder classroom, the succubus Kurumu sleeps in an ageless sleep. Then a picture of Kurumu appeared. She was still in asleep. "Yes. Indeed for a monster like her she is indeed, most wondrous fair. Her hair, blue like the ever-blue sky, lips that shame the pink rose. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart, are but a day. Then a picture of you coming out of the dungeon appeared, but you were different. You were old, weak, and you looked like you were sixty. "And now, the gates of a dungeon part, and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides, on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall! To wake his love, with a kiss from a boy bearing the burdens or both monsters and humans. And prove that monsters and humans can co-exist!"

At this point you knew what she wanted to do with you. She was going to keep you were for a long time until you were old and ruin the relationship you had with Kurumu. You struggled with your chains trying to get to her, so you could kick her ass, but to no avail the chains held.

"Damn you to hell you witch!" you yelled.

Tsubaki chuckled. "I've had my amusement for today. I'll leave you with these...happy thoughts."

And with that Tsubaki left leaving you angry and struggling with your chains. After a while, you calmed down and stopped.

"Damn it," he said to yourself. "Now I know how Prince Phillip feels. Talk about cliché. Here I am stuck in dungeon and Kurumu's back Yokai needing my help! What am I gonna do?"

Things looked very bleak for a moment, but then you heard a voice.

"Giving up already? That's not like you at all."

You look up and see someone who was the last thing you wanted to see which was Keito. When you saw her, you immediately glared.

"And what do you want Keito?" he growled.

Keito cackled. "Since your girlfriend is gonna be dead soon, I figured I could at least give you a good time." She then whipped out a syringe and needle filled with a strange liquid. "Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"A spell of some kind that'll get you to shut up?" you asked snarkily.

"Very funny, but wrong," said Keito flatly. "It's a spell with an aphrodisiac. Think of it as a love spell from a succubus."

Your heart stopped for you knew what that meant.

"Are you that sick?!" you cried. "As if I'd would fall for an eight-legged bitch like you! Even with that thing!"

"You'll be singing a different tune when I inject this in you," said Keito as she got closer and prepared to inject the spell in you.

You struggled and struggled trying to stay away from Keito, but the chains kept you in place. "No! Stay the hell away from me!" you yelled. "Get away you monster!"

Keito wasn't listening she grabbed a hold of your arm and got ready to inject the spell in you. You closed your eyes and looked away silently screaming from someone to help you, but you knew that no one was coming. Just when all hope seemed lost: a washtub appeared out of nowhere and hit Keito on the head knocking her unconscious.

"Wait a second! I know that trick!" you said.

You look up and there in front of you were the old woman, Tsukune, Moka and the rest of the gang. You were about yelp in surprise, but the old woman stopped you by covering your mouth.

"Shhh. Quiet. There's no time," said the old woman. She turned towards the others. "Hurry."

Yukari and Mizore then broke the chains of setting you free. Then Tsukune and Moka brought you up to speed about what was going on.

"So that's what's going on," you said when they finished. "So where's Kurumu now and is she OK?"

"She's back that the academy, but we have to hurry there's not much time," said the old woman. "Kurumu's life force is slowly dwindling away and you're the only one who can save her."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get back and save her," you said.

You all sneaked out of the dungeon and all was going well as we made your way out of the castle until Tsubaki's crow appeared and as soon as it saw you all, it flew away cawing up a storm and flew away around the corner.

"Oh crap! That was Tsubaki's crow!" cried Rubi. "What'll we do?"

"This way!" you yelled pointing down the hall.

You all raced down the hallway going up a flight of stairs. Then halfway up the stairs came trouble. You all saw Tsubaki's crow again this time it had buddies. Demon buddies. You all raced back down the flights of stairs with the demons hot on your heels. You looked around trying to find an exit, but every exit we went to was blocked by more demons

"Damn it! We're sitting ducks!" cried Mizure. "Should we fight them?"

"No! We have no time to deal with them!" said the old woman. "We must get out of here and get to Yokai!"

"But we can't keep running forever!" cried Yukari. "We need to find an escape route and fast!"

Then you saw a window leading outside to the ground below. This gave you an idea.

"Hey Mizore! Can you make an ice slide out this window leading to the ground?!" you yelled.

"I'm way ahead of you (name)!" said Mizore.

She jumped out the window and made an ice slide while she was falling with all of you following close behind. As soon as you all make it to the ground safely the demons followed, but Mizore had other plans. She punched the ice slide and it turned into a snake of spikes knocking off every demon that dared cross it. The group then took off running again. Then on the upper wall was a whole army of demons firing arrows with fire. It was like a swarm of meteors. Then Yukari and Rubi stepped up.

"Don't worry guys We got this one!" said Rubi. "You ready Yukari?"

"Always Rubi!" said Yukari.

The two waved her wands and turned the fiery arrows into harmless birds. Then the crow appeared again, this time it knew it was in trouble, so there was only one thing the crow can do: get Tsubaki. It flew off in the direction of Tsubaki's tower.

"Oh no! If that crow's going to try and alert Tsubaki!" cried Moka. "If that thing gets to her, we're done for!"

"Don't worry boy!" said the old woman turning around. "Leave it to me!"

"What are you going to do old woman?" you asked.

The old woman held up her hands like she was holding an arrow and a flame arrow appeared in her hands. She pulled back and released the arrow the crow barely landed on the perch where Tsubaki was and the arrow hit it. The crow was in flames and then it turned nothing, but ash. You all stood there dumbfounded.

"Whoa... Nice shot!" you said.

"What did you expect?" said the old woman. "I may be old, but I have a trick or two up my sleeve. Now come on! We must hurry and get out of here! Tsubaki's bound to be awake by all that commotion!

You all then took off running you all were out of the castle. Meanwhile Tsubaki woke up to all the racket and came to see what was going on. Then she saw the pile of ash that was once her bird. She then took a look at her staff and she saw you and others just coming out of the tunnel heading back towards Yokai.

"No! You won't escape!" she yelled and waving her staff.

Back with you guys, you all gunned straight for Yokai desperate to get there. Then suddenly, clouds began to form in the sky and then thunderbolts flashed right towards you and the others. You all dodged and avoided the bolts of lightning.

"Oh great! Now's she's shooting lightning bolts at us!" cried Tsukune.

"Just keep running Tsukune! We're almost there!" you yelled.

Then Tsubaki raised her staff and began chanting a spell. "Send these fools straight to their doom. With thorns made to be their tomb! Now round Yokai and cast my spell, Go now my curse serve me well!" A black cloud then appeared over Yokai academy . Then a forest of thorns erupted from the ground and surround Yokai Academy and blocked your way.

"What in the world is this?!" exclaimed Moka.

"One of Tsubaki's most powerful spells," said the old woman. "The forest of thorns. Almost nothing can get past these things."

"We'll see about that!" said Mizore as she fired a couple of icicles, but they bounced off the thorns like they were nothing.

"Let us try!" said Rubi as she and Yukari waved their wands and cast a spell summoning a large crow, but that didn't do anything either.

"No way! Not even Yukari and Rubi can break past them," said Moka. "You think that the other me can break through?"

"It won't work. There's only one way to break through," said the old woman. "Only a powerful person with a strong monster energy with a certain monster blood and ability can break through these thorns and he's standing right here."

She looked at you with grim and worried eyes as did everyone else. That's when you knew, that you had to be the one to break through it.

"So in other words, I have to " you said as you stepped forward.

"Yes,"said the old woman. "Your powers are similar to mine and Tsubaki's spell is weak against them. You should be able to break through them using your powers."

"But... (name)'s not going to go berserk or anything will he?" asked Rubi worriedly.

"Don't worry about me Yukari," you said. "I'll be fine. Besides, I won't go berserk now that I've got my powers in check. I'll be OK. I'm gonna cut right through these thing and rescue Kurumu. I promise."

Everyone was still worried, but they let you go knowing that it was up to you. You closed your eyes and then focused.

"Don't worry Kurumu," you thought. "I'm coming to save you."

Then your body exploded in an aura, but the aura was different. Instead of a red aura it was orange. Then a flame sword appeared on your right hand and a shield on your left. You had a cape of flames, your aura turned into armor making you look like a dragon, and your eyes even turned slitted and gold. Everyone was amazed, and the old woman smiled with pride as you swung your sword and cut right through the thorns.


	24. Chapter 24

Using your sword you slashed your way through the thorns incinerating over a mile of them clearing a path. You could see Yokai Academy dead dead and charged straight forward towards the academy determined to save Kurumu. Tsubaki could see saw the whole thing from where she standing and she was furious.

"No! This can't be!" she yelled. "I won't let this happen!"

She waved her staff and opened a portal. She then turned into a bolt of lightning and entered the portal.

Back with the others, Tsukune and the others watched as you headed towards Yokai. Then suddenly a portal opened, and Tsubaki flew out of the portal. As she flew, she went right past the rest of the gang from the ground. As soon as they saw her, they were alarmed.

"That was Tsubaki!" cried Rubi

"And she's heading straight for (name)!" yelled Yukari worriedly.

"We've got to go help him!" said Moka.

"No, we mustn't!" said the old woman. "I understand your concern, but there's nothing more we can do. All we can do is pray and (name) is victorious."

Everyone looked at the old woman surprised. Then Moka noticed that the old woman's hand was trembling a little. She could see that she was worried about you as much they were, though she was puzzled.

"Why is she so worried about him?" she thought to herself. "She's acting just like his mom," Then she began to realize something. She thought about how the old woman trained him and when she said the word son. "Wait... Could she be..."

Meanwhile, you headed straight for Yokai Academy. At first, you thought it was gonna be smooth sailing from here, but then a lightning bolt struck in front of you and Tsubaki appeared in front of you.

"Tsubaki?!" you growled pointing your sword at her. "Get out of my way! You've lost! Nothing's gonna stop me from saving Kurumu!"

"I must admit, you've done well to make it this far boy," said Tsubaki. "but now you deal with me... and all the power of MY HATRED!"

She rose her staff and then slammed her it down as she exploded in flames. You looked in the flames in shock as the flame grew bigger and bigger until a dragon emerged from the flames. It wasn't just you that saw the dragon. The gang could see the dragon from where they were standing too.

"What...what is that thing?" gasped Moka.

"It's a dragon," said Rubi. "Talk about cliche."

"Yes," said the old woman. "That's Tsubaki's true form."

Yes, the dragon was big, but you didn't back down. You let out a battle cry and charged at Tsubaki. Then Tsubaki fired a blast of fire from her mouth. You managed to block it with your shield, but just barely. The force from the blast was so strong it knocks you flat on your back. Then she fired another blast again. She was gonna try to take you out while you were down. Luckily you rolled out of the way just in time. You then took a giant jump and hid the forest of thorns and waited. Then you saw Tsubaki's dragon head slowly come toward you. She doesn't see you so you wait till she was close then you struck! Using your sword of flames you slash Tsubaki over and over managing to cut her place a little. Then you hide in the forest trying to do another sneak attack, but then Tsubaki fired a blast of flames not at you, but the forest.

"Damn it! She's trying to smoke me out!" you thought as you coughed a little. "I have to get to higher ground!"

Using your strength you leap from the burning forest and landed a rock, but Tsubaki was hot on your heels as she snapped her jaws trying to kill you. You fought back slashing your flame sword at her to repel her attacks or you being killed. Then you tried to fly away, but Tsubaki uses her claw to slash at your wing severely cutting it. It didn't hurt, but you couldn't fly anymore. Then when you took a step back you felt nothing, but the air making you almost fall off the edge. It didn't take you long to realize that you were trapped. You had no where you run and you couldn't get away, but you stood you're ground. Then disaster strikes; Tsubaki blasted another blast, but this time the force was so strong that it knocked your shield away. You lost your only defense and know the only thing you had left was your sword.

"Damn it! Now what do I do?!" you thought to yourself.

Tsubaki got ready to finish you off as she charged her fire-breath one more time. You screamed at yourself the same question over and over again in your head. what do I do? Then you have an idea. You remembered back to how the old woman killed Tsubaki's crow which gave you an idea. You bravely stood your ground and focused on every bit of power you had within you to your flame sword. You closed your eyes and your flame sword grew bigger. You put your hands up like you had a bow and arrow and then aimed your sword right at her. Tsubaki roared and then prepared to unleash her fire-breath.

"This is the end Tsubaki!" you yelled. "This is for Kurumu and all my friends! Take this!"

You then fired your flame sword with all your might and it flew straight at Tsubaki as she unleashed her powerful fire-breath. You sword pierced through her flame and then shot her straight at into her heart. Tsubaki the dragon roared in pain, the sound echoing throughout the land even reaching where Moka and the others. She staggered and then she fell straight toward you with her mouth open. It was obvious she was trying to take you with her, but you managed to dodge her just in time. Tsubaki fell over the cliff and with a defining thud fell hard to the ground. You looked over the cliff and see nothing else but Tsubaki's body which was now completely lifeless. You let out a sigh of relief for you knew the battle was over. The thorns slowly disappeared along with the flames. You turned toward Yokai Academy and clenched your fist.

"Hold on Kurumu. I'm coming," you said.

You ran toward the academy and ran through the halls looking for your love. Then as soon as you opened the next room to the infirmary there was Kurumu. She looked lifeless as you approached her quietly. You touched her skin feeling for a pulse, but her skin felt very cold. That's when you realized you were too late. Tears begin streaming down her face as you hugged her body.

"No... please... it can't be..." you sobbed. "Kurumu... I'm so sorry. Even with all this power... I failed... I failed you..."

Then with great care, you kissed her tenderly and you lied at the foot of your bed and cried quietly. As you were crying all the color returned to Kurumu's skin and her skin began to warm up. She then slowly opened her eyes. When she saw you crying, she was surprised to you see you.

"Hey (name), what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because..." you sniffed. "You're dead Kurumu."

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Kurumu now feeling a bit surprised. "I'm not dead."

"Yes you are," you sobbed. "Now lie back down now."

"(name) what are you talking about?" asked Kurumu. "If was dead, would I be able to do this?"

She then took your hand and placed on top of one of her boobs making you feel a squishy sensation. You immediately looked up and you see Kurumu sitting up smiling like she always was. When you saw her, your eyes filled with tears of joy and hugged and cried Kurumu like crazy like. Everyone else showed up in the room and when they saw you hugging and crying Kurumu they were overjoyed too. Every one of your friends except for the old woman rushed over to Kurumu and gathered around her.

"Kurumu! You're OK!" wailed Yukari sobbing. "It's a freaking miracle!"

"We were so worried about you," said Moka. "We thought that you were dead! Thank goodness."

"Would... somebody tell me what's going on here?" puzzled Kurumu now feeling more confused than ever. "What happened and why did everyone think that I was dead?"

After a while, you all explained what happened to Kurumu and she was shocked at first, but when she heard you defeated Tsubaki and saved her life. She hugged you like mad.

"(name) You are the best boyfriend in the whole world!" she squealed. "You're the ultimate prince charming!"

"Well... I wouldn't go that far," you said embarrassingly.

Everyone laughed while you blushed bright red. Then the old woman came up to you.

"Very well done boy," she said. "I couldn't be any more proud of you. It does me good to see all that training paid off. I can now rest easy knowing my son will become a fine warrior."

"Thanks, old woman," you said. "It was nothing really. I'm just glad that it's all over now." Then you suddenly realized what she said. "Wait... hold on what do you mean by your son?"

The old woman gulped realizing that she had slipped out something that she shouldn't have. "Um... n-nothing! Just an old woman mumbling," she said hastily.

"But you weren't mumbling," said Kurumu. "We heard you say your son."

"Yeah. I heard you too," said Moka. "In fact, you said something like that before we went to save (name)."

"It's nothing!" said the old woman shaking her head furiously. "Forget it!"

"OK, lady. Now you're acting even weirder than usual," you said. "What's going on? Why are you acting so nervous, and why did you call me your son?"

The old woman looked around nervously trying to avoiding the stares you and your friends were giving her. Then she sighed in resignation. "Oh well," she said. "Guess the cat's out of the bag. You all were bound to find out about it sooner or later. I only wish I could have told you all sooner."

"Told us sooner about what?" asked Yukari.

The old woman then looked at you. "Hey boy. You said you wanted to find out more about your mother right?" she asked.

"Yes I did," you said.

"Then what would say if I told you that I know where your mother is?" the old woman asked again.

You were surprised at that. "You know where my mom is?!" you exclaimed. "Where is she?!"

The old woman paused impressively and then she looked at you with eyes that were filled with sorrow and kindness. "She's right in front of you," she said quietly.

You and your friend's eyes widened in shock. Then the old woman underwent a dramatic transformation. Her old wrinkly features smoothed out turning it light peach skin and her hair changed into a bright and youthful color of brown hair. The old woman was now a young woman looking to be at least thirty. Everyone gasped at the startling sight except for you. As soon as you saw the young woman, a flurry of emotions surged through you. Anger, love, resentment, but most of all shock and joy. You knew exactly who this woman was. You've only seen her a couple times in photos and you've heard about her too. You then uttered the name of the name of the old woman's identity.

"M-mom?"

Moka and other immediately looked back at you in shock. "WHAT?! SHE'S YOUR MOM?!" they all screamed.

Your mother then smiled her eyes shining slightly from unshed tears. "Hello there (name)... my son," she said. "I know that you're pretty much shocked and angry with me for not being with you, but..."

You immediately cut her off embracing her in a hug as tightly and tenderly as you could.

"Where were you?" you asked. "Where were you been hiding this whole time?! Why haven't you said anything to me when you left?! Why didn't you come home?!"

Your mother smiled sadly. "Listen (Name), I wanted to be there for you but I couldn't," she said. "The Headmaster at least told you that much right?"

You nodded remembering what the Headmaster told you about your mother's past.

"When I was forced to leave you it tore me apart. I fell into a long depression after that," said your mom stroking your hair. "I spent a long time alone for a while. I tried to see you on occasion, but it was always a risk because of Tsubaki despising my family, so I had to stay away to protect you and your father. It ripped me apart not being able to see my own son or my husband, but then I got word from the Headmaster that you were enrolled at Yokai. I tried to think of a plan to see you without anyone knowing it was me. But then before I could, I also found out that Tsubaki was planning to kill you. And since that spider monster Keito was working for her then she'd know I would be putting you in only further turmoil."

"And that's why you had to come to Yokai?" asked Moka. "To help (name)?"

"Yes. I had to find a way to help you, so I changed my appearance and finally got to be close to you," continued your mother. "I only wish I could have been there all these years but... I..."

"Mom... it's alright. You're here now," you said finally letting her go. "That's all that matters. I'm just glad I get to see you again."

Your mother smiled. "Me too my son," she said.

You and your friends couldn't help but feel touched by this moving scene. Especially Kurumu. Then she remembered something and was wondering if it was the best time to tell you her secret. Then you noticed Kurumu deep in thought.

"Hey, Kurumu? Is something wrong?" you asked. "You look worried."

Your mother then looked at Kurumu and then smiled. "I believe that Kurumu's got something to tell you, my son," she said. "And it's a pretty big one I might add."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tsukune.

"Just let her tell you," you mom said giving Tsukune a wink.

Kurumu gulped nervously unsure of what to say or do. Then you came up to her.

"Kurumu is there something wrong?" you asked. "Because you've been acting strange ever since a couple days back."

"Yeah, not to mention you've been sick and been having strange cravings," said Rubi. "I think it's time you told us the reason."

Kurumu stammered and then gulped. Then she took a deep breath. "Alright then," she said. "I'll tell you. The reason why is... because... because... I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause. Then everyone gawked at Kurumu in shock except for your mom.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" you all screamed.

Kurumu blushed in a bright shade of pink and nodded timidly. "Yes. It's true," she said. "I didn't want to tell anyone about at first because with all of the Tsubaki business. I even told Moka and told her not to tell anyone."

"So that's why Moka wouldn't tell us anything before," said Mizore. "She was just trying to keep your secret."

"Is it true Kurumu?" you asked still in shock of what you just heard. "Are... you really pregnant?"

"Yes (name). It's true," said Kurumu smiling. "You're going to be a daddy."

You blushed bright pink and felt overjoyed, but at the same time, you felt a little worried. "That's wonderful news, but... how are we gonna take care of it?" you asked. "I mean we're both barely in school still."

"That is quite a problem," said Rubi. "Maybe you can get child support or something?"

"Maybe (name) and Kurumu can get married and that way Kurumu can move into (name)'s place," suggested Yukari.

You and Kurumu's faces immediately blushed bright red and your mom's flushed pink.

"Now hold on just a minute!" said your mom. "They're way too young! And not to mention I won't allow them to marry such a reason!"

"But Ms... (name)'s mom," said Moka. "It might be the only way."

"Besides, it's not just because of the baby," you said. "We love each other. And to be honest... I was gonna ask to marry Kurumu sooner or later."

"Hey! No fair (name)!" pouted Kurumu. "I was gonna ask you first!"

"But it's usually the guy that asks the girl," said (name). "If the girl asked first, then the guy loses his pride."

"Oh come on! That's so stereotypical!" she grumped.

As the two of you went on, Moka and the rest couldn't help but stare awkwardly at you two. Your mom was also surprised by seeing the two of you like this. Then she smiled and couldn't help, but laugh causing the two of you to stop and look at her.

"I'm sorry (name)," said your mother. "I guess I was being overprotective wanting what was best for you, but now I can see that you and Kurumu care deeply for each other. You two would make a wonderful couple."

"What are you talking about? We are a wonderful couple," said Kurumu proudly. "Besides, your son's been one of the greatest people I've ever met in my life. I love him and I can't think of any other person to be with."

"And don't worry mom," you added. "If I am going to marrying Kurumu, it's going to be for the right reasons."

"Good," said your mom. "Then as your mother (name) and as your future mother in law Kurumu, I officially give you both my blessing."


End file.
